Spectre
by Malevolent Reverie
Summary: Tragedy strikes. Goku makes a promise that he intends to keep no matter the cost. Goku/Marron
1. 01

**A/N**: Well no one was really taking the polls so I made my own executive decision. :) You don't see much of this pairing, which I find really strange, so why the hell not? I'm not sure if this will be complete darkfic or not because I don't want it to follow the same concept as the Goku/Bra ones I wrote. I like to change things up a bit. I'm probably going to do a really twisted one, too. Not sure. We'll see how this pans out. Yes, this is MARRON, not MARON.

**Warnings:** None really. Character death?

**Pairings:** Goku/Marron; otherwise all canon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_01_

Satan City wasn't my home long enough for me to remember it very well. If I closed my eyes and thought really hard, I could picture some skyscrapers and the huge mansion Miss Videl's father lived in. Sometimes I could see the arena where daddy fought in the last World Martial Art's tournament. Beyond that, I was blind. We moved before I could settle down and make a lot of friends.

The country side zoomed by my window as we drove back towards the city that I hadn't seen in so many years. It was sort of exciting: I'd get to meet our old friends again and see how everyone was doing. But it was terrifying, too. I'd be starting over at a new high school and I'd have to meet new people. That… tended to be sort of difficult for me.

I turned in my seat and huffed impatiently while mom stared dead ahead at the road, unblinking and eerily still. She was what made making friends so hard. Dad blamed it on her programming but I was pretty positive she was your typical overbearing parent. Nothing got by her. She wasn't afraid to screen my friends even if we were going out to the mall or something silly like that.

My father noticed me and beamed brightly. In his eyes, I had no faults.

"You'll love the city, Marron," he said. "You get to hang out with Gohan's kid and Bulma's kid! Wow, I can't believe how old Pan and Bulla must be by now. Aren't they about your age?"

"How should I know?" I snapped. I was getting annoyed. He'd done nothing but try to sell me on moving for the past few months and everything was coming to a head. I didn't want to be set up on play dates. I was fifteen years old, not some stupid little girl.

"I guess you're right. It's been a while since we saw any of them." Dad scratched his head, pushing back the hat over his grey hair. "They both go to the same high school Gohan was in so I'm sure they can help you get fitted in with everyone else. My little social butterfly!"

Oh my _god._

Mom snickered to herself. I scowled and picked up my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_, to keep me occupied so I'd stop attracting dad's attention. He wasn't even trying to be sarcastic, even though we all knew I was the exact opposite of a "butterfly." I liked friends. I wanted them.

As aforementioned, my mother was a bit too overprotective to let that happen. So when I was sitting home bored, I'd either read or do my homework. It was sort of a vicious cycle. It was how I'd grown up so I was accustomed to it. I knew mom had her reasons for being the way she was and I also knew better than to question her.

We reached the city a while later and our progress slowed dramatically. Mom silently weaved through traffic while dad prattled on about how he couldn't wait to see all his old friends. I wondered how Pan and Bulla had grown up. We were all in high school now. Hopefully they could show me around.

After half an hour of battling traffic, we turned down a quiet street and soon pulled into our driveway. I pushed my bad thoughts and nervousness behind me, hopping out of the car to behold my new home.

It was bigger than our old place: two stories instead of just one. The house was painted blue with white shutters and had a cobblestone walkway that curved through our surprisingly large front yard. There was a white wraparound porch with some rocking chairs, a closed one-car garage, and a couple gaudy lawn decorations to greet us. It was hidden away from the busy city but you could hear the traffic.

My mother leaned on the car and examined the house while dad started unpacking. "Hm. I like it."

"I knew you would!" dad said. "Good thing you've been handling our money from when you beat Mr. Satan all those years ago. I would've spent it all by now."

"Dad, you kind of do. You don't even work."

It didn't make sense for dad to work. Mom was frighteningly good with computers and technology, so she had no problem picking up high-paying jobs. Dad didn't have too many skills that applied to the real world. He'd stay home and watch me while mom worked. She kept tabs on our money, saved a lot, and kept dad from running off with Goku whenever he called the house.

Being around all our old friends would be a welcome change. I wouldn't have to hide the weird parts of my family, like how my parents' roles were reversed. No one would think my mother had a strange name or ask why she never blinked. I could settle into the strange normalcy we had come to.

"Marron," mom said sharply, "don't be rude to your father."

Dad laughed like he always did. "Don't worry about it, babe. Marron's just nervous. Hey, how about I call Chi-Chi and see if Goku's around? We could all have dinner tonight. Maybe Gohan can bring Pan and Videl over, too. I don't know if Bulma would be up for it."

"Just us tonight. I want to adjust." Mom shrugged off the car and handed me my suitcases before taking her own from dad's grasp. "Your friends can visit as frequently as you wish after today."

"Alright!" dad said brightly.

"Marron, unpack your things so you can help me make dinner."

I saluted her dramatically and escaped when she cocked an eyebrow.

The realtor had left the door open for us. I lugged my things inside and set them down on the hardwood floor to see how the house looked on the inside. It was already fully furnished, thanks to mom's foresight, and was strangely modern. Our old house had been just that: old. Now I was surrounded by beautiful oil paintings, small live trees with bright leaves, and weird little clay sculptures.

The stairs were the centerpiece of the main hall, cutting straight through the middle of the house to the second floor. From what I could see, the kitchen was to the left of the stairs and the living room was on the right. It made the inside look much bigger than it was. Impressed, I picked up my suitcases again and headed upstairs to figure out which bedroom was going to be mine.

There was a bathroom directly facing you after you set foot on the second floor. I explored down the right side of the hall, where a gigantic bedroom was, and walked back the other way to find my room was at the opposite end. I passed a few doors on the way; probably a guest bedroom and linen closets.

I nudged open my bedroom door and chucked my suitcases inside. My room was pretty big, too. It was set up just like the rest of the house with some simple decorations I'd probably add to. The walls were painted a mint green and the window was open to let in the spring breeze. A ceiling fan silently circulated the air, whirring when a particularly strong gust blew inside.

My toes curled against the plush tan carpet. Dad had done a good job. He always did when mom insisted on it. It was nice that he cared so much but he seemed like a pushover at times. For one, he didn't want to live near the city—

"Marron!" mom called. "Come downstairs!"

I sighed. I could ruminate later.


	2. 02

**A/N:** Sorry that these are kind of short but it's all background stuff. I don't even know if this story is gonna warrant an M rating. I like it but... I need something dark, too. I like darkfics. Waaa.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_02_

Our first outing in the city was just simple grocery shopping and I had never felt more lost.

Mom had a sort of inner GPS that always led her in the right direction, but dad and I were both scratching our heads in confusion. There were huge buildings, loud cars, and obnoxious people. A few of them impolitely bumped into me and dad muttered things under his breath about no one watching where they walked. I definitely preferred the quiet countryside.

We eventually made our way to a big store and mom breezed through the aisles in a flash. She picked up a couple of things for dinner and breakfast the next day so we'd have something to eat until she could really go shopping. Dad jovially pushed the cart while she threw things in it without hesitation, making a couple of people whisper in one another's ears. She wasn't good at keeping a low profile.

That was where the first hint came. It went in one ear and out the other for me, but mom was always good at reading dad. She knew him better than anyone else, even Goku.

"Guess we should've brought the van," daddy said as the cart filled up.

Mom paused and looked at him. "Krillin, we sold that a month ago."

He blinked in surprise until it clicked in his head, then laughed and ran a hand through his graying hair. I rolled my eyes and browsed the internet on my phone but mom's gaze lingered on him for a few extra minutes. She went back to shopping with the same stern expression on her face as always.

It seemed to be a simple slip of the tongue and nothing more.

After we cashed out we all took as many bags as we could and headed home. Unfortunately we couldn't fly in the middle of the crowded city so we were stuck walking them the entire way. I didn't care for flying, but it was nice when you were carrying heavy stuff.

Back at home mom set to making dinner while I went upstairs to unpack my things. Dad hovered around her, handing her ingredients and never moving too far away. It was like she was the sun and he was Mars, constantly revolving around her like his life depended on it. He hated being thrown out of orbit.

I neatly folded my clothes as I put them away. The city wasn't too bad but it'd take some getting used to. The house was nice and big, better than what we lived in before, and even Mom approved. Dad could be near his old friends and mom already had a great job set up in the city. I'd be able to find a part time job to keep me occupied after school.

The doorbell rang. I plopped in bed and turned on the TV as voices floated up the stairs, which had to be the company mom didn't want tonight. There was laughter and I heard feet in the hall only a few seconds before two people came bursting into my room and leapt on my bed.

"Marron!" Pan shrieked, throwing her arms around my neck and squeezing.

"Jeez, Pan, you're so needy," Bulla said as she hugged me from the other direction. "Don't scream or Gohan is gonna come running up here and freak out."

When they released me, I grinned excitedly. Pan was wearing jeans and a t-shirt while her black hair was pulled into a ponytail. She'd grown so much from the last time I saw her. Bulla was in leggings and a simple red dress that starkly contrasted her teal hair; she hadn't changed at all.

"We've been looking forward to this all month," Pan said. "When grandpa told me you guys were moving back in the area I couldn't wait. We told all our friends at school that you were coming down and we told our teachers that you're really smart and everything—"

"You look great, by the way," Bulla interjected, reaching out to feel my wavy blonde hair. "I was thinking of dyeing my hair that color but yours look so perfect that I'm not sure it'll look good in comparison. Daddy would probably yell anyway like he always does and call me a harlot. Whatever that means. Does Krillin ever talk weird like that?"

"Not really. My dad's pretty relaxed. Mom is the uptight one who makes me follow the rules." I folded my legs Indian style and smiled at my two Saiyan friends. "Had everything been pretty quiet around here? What have you two been up to over the years?"

We spent a long time talking. Pan was captain of her soccer team and regularly trained with Goku or Gohan to keep her power balanced. She did well enough in school, dating sometimes and keeping her grades high enough that her parents were happy. None of that surprised me: Gohan was an over-achiever in high school so it fit that his daughter was, too.

Bulla, on the other hand, was much more concerned with boys than school. She was a lot like her mother except she didn't have the same aptitude for science. She usually went to parties and Pan would help her with homework or excuses for not doing said homework. That also didn't surprise me.

Life had settled down for all of them over the years. Goten worked with Trunks at Capsule Corp., Gohan ran his own law firm, Bulma still tinkered with technology in her lab and Vegeta was still… well, Vegeta. Piccolo was typically out on his own either meditating or visiting his family on Namek.

We'd gotten to discussing our boyfriends in the past when someone knocked on my door. I invited them in and was surprised to see purple hair peering over the edge of the doorframe.

"What do you want?" Bulla asked as her brother entered my room.

Trunks was wearing a suit and tie that he looked extremely uncomfortable in. He tugged on the collar of his shirt and inclined his head to me politely, then shot his sister a dirty look from the corner of his eye.

"Dinner's ready," he said. "Mom won't shut up about seeing Marron and Chi-Chi's equally as overexcited. Let's get this over with. Goten and I need to go back to Capsule Corp. to run over some new plans for capsuling spaceships."

"That sounds really cool!" Pan said suddenly. Her cheeks looked pink.

The oldest Briefs child smiled at her and ruffled her hair before leaving the room. Pan's shoulders drooped and she turned back to face us, scowling when Bulla burst into laughter.

"That sounds really cool!" she repeated in a mockingly high-pitched voice. "God, Pan, you don't even try to be subtle. Trunks is ten years older than you. I don't think he's going to be interested in a weird high schooler who can't even say a normal sentence when he's around."

They argued quietly as we left my room and headed downstairs for dinner. I could smell the lasagna mom made as I stepped down the stairs and the sound of laughter could be heard from the dining room. All of our old friends were back in one place, reunited at long last.

We walked into the dining room.

"Marron!"

"Marron, you're so big!"

"Wow, look at Marron!"

"Marron!"

"Marron!"

Bulma was the first one to approach me, hugging me tightly like her daughter had and holding me at arm's length to gauge how I'd grown up. I smiled at her as Chi-Chi came to stand beside her old friend, wearing the same outfit she always did. Neither of them looked too much older. My dad was really the only one that seemed to be affected by time.

Videl joined the two of them in asking me questions about school and how life was. She looked much different—her hair was long again and she was much gentler than she had been when I was a kid. It was nice that nothing particularly bad had happened while we were away. Everyone seemed happy.

The women all moved aside for me to greet all the guys. Gohan was wearing a suit just like Trunks and he shook my hand before politely clasping his hands behind his back. He was quiet as usual and still wore nerdy glasses. Trunks inclined his head to me again and I turned to face Goten.

The youngest Son boy was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and his black hair was spiked to the side. From what I remembered, he was a few years younger than Trunks. His eyes swept down my body and I noticed his eyebrows rose just a bit. He put his hands on his hips and grinned at me in a way that didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

"All grown up," Goten said. "Well, close to it. What grade are you in now, Marron?"

Gohan cleared his throat. "She's in the off-limits grade."

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like she is, bro." Goten squinted at me, pretending to have difficulty seeing what I looked like. "If I were to make a mistake, I hope a lawyer in the room wouldn't be lame and get me throw in prison…"

"You're a creep, uncle Goten," Pan said.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Bulla muttered just to be elbowed in the ribs by Pan.

As we all sat down at the table, I remembered one person was missing. He was sort of important, too. He'd been the one my dad was most excited to see again.

"Where's Goku?" I asked.

All eyes flickered to Chi-Chi and her face hardened as she put a roll on her plate. I immediately regretted what I said and shrank in my chair, hoping I could disappear between Goten and Pan. Whoops. Apparently Goku was still a sore spot.

Chi-Chi sniffed. "Busy as always. Who knows where he's gone off to?"

"Kakarot is a bum," Vegeta said coldly. "What else it new?"

"Eh, I'm used to it by now. I'll catch up with him later." Dad smiled as mom passed him the first tray of lasagna. He was good at pretending to be chipper.

"But you were looking forward to it," mom said, pressing the issue. "Be assertive, Krillin. After dinner Marron can go look for him with her friends. She can see Mt. Paozu again and get accustomed to the area. Isn't that right, Marron?"

"I'll help her look!" Goten volunteered.

"We're sort of busy _working_," Trunks reminded him. "Your dad's gonna show up like he always does."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Please, Trunks. Why don't you help them look? You can bring Panny along."

Gohan shot a hide-melting glare Bulma's way and she snickered to herself. Pan blushed furiously and hid her face, stuffing food in her mouth so no one could see. Videl winked at Bulma. There was a conspiracy afoot and Gohan wasn't a fan of it.

"It's settled," mom said.


	3. 03

**A/N:** Oh so much foreshadowing. I'm beginning to like where this story is going.

Also wanted to address anonymous reviewer "XYZ." First off, I make it very clear in several sections of my profile that all I write are darkfics. I also make it clear that if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Read something else or better yet, write your own. This is what I like and this is what I write. Please tell me in what fucking universe these kinds of relationships could be spun as anything other than a darkfic. Goku is SIXTY at the end of GT. Why the fuck would a sixty year old man date a sixteen year old? He wouldn't, which is why I twist these kinds of pairings into darkfics. Ephebophilia has no place in a normal story.

Plus, I just like dark content. It's kind of my thing. I've written several novels that revolve around gruesome subject matter and I understand that not everyone likes it, nor can they tolerate it. If you can't, please click the little arrow pointing left at the upper left hand corner of your screen. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_03_

We all set off after dinner with full stomachs and eyes set on finding Goku. Trunks agreed to come along after a bit more cajoling from his mother and Pan hung back nervously by Bulla, watching him talk to Goten about finishing their work bright and early. It was the five of us, though Gohan looked seriously perturbed as we all left the house. Videl barred him from coming along.

Goten couldn't find a direct pulse of his father's energy signature but he could discern that he was somewhere out in Mt. Paozu. Bulla groaned in distaste as we all took off high into the sky to avoid being seeing by pedestrians. We could be stuck looking for Goku for hours if he was in the woods.

"I'm just saying, this isn't our problem," Bulla said, examining her nails while we all flew casually through the sky. She made a small spin and sighed. "I'd rather be home right now than out trudging through the woods to find Goku. What a jerk."

Pan scowled. "Don't talk about grandpa like that. He likes having time to himself and I think after everything he's done, he deserves it. He just wasn't sure about the exact time Mr. Krillin was coming home. I'm sure when we find him he'll be ecstatic and hurry over there to see him."

Goten was flying underneath us three girls and rotated on his back to grin up at us. "Come on, Pan. Dad just doesn't care about social things. If we can even find him, he'll probably catch up with Krillin tomorrow or whatever. Fifty bucks says he's harassing the fish at the lake again."

"I hope we find him. Dad's been looking forward to this for a long time now." I looked ahead, scanning the treetops as we approached Mt. Paozu. There was no way I'd let Goku ruin our triumphant return.

When the trees were growing too thick to see through, all of us landed. Trunks and Goten both felt around for Goku's energy but it was still difficult to trace. I wished daddy had taught me how to do cool things like sensing ki. It came pretty naturally to my friends because of their alien heritage but we humans really had to work at it. Flying was an extremely difficult concept for me to grasp.

"It's gonna take forever if we look this way," Trunks sighed.

"Then we'll split up. Trunks, you go with Pan. I'll go with Goten and Marron. Someone needs to chaperone these two." Bulla winked at me.

I felt a heavy arm drape over my shoulders. "Don't you have something else to do, Bulla? I'm not sure if I can trust Trunks to take care of my niece. Maybe you should go with them."

Bulla grabbed Goten by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the woods, beckoning for me to follow. We left behind a very nervous Pan standing beside Trunks while he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. Something told me they wouldn't be helping us look for very long.

I struggled not to trip over branches as we ran and nearly lost my footing on more than one occasion. It was easy for Bulla and Goten to walk without bothering to look but I had to seriously focus on it. We began to gradually grow apart as I repeatedly tripped and stumbled over unseen obstacles.

The sun was setting in the sky. Bulla could pick up traces of Goku's enormous energy, too, leaving me alone in the dark. They'd definitely need to teach me that trick because I hated feeling like the weak human. Shooting beams would be awesome, too. I didn't want to be the odd man out.

As we walked through a particularly narrow set of trees, something on the side of the trail caught my eye. I stopped dead to check it out while the others moved on ahead and called Goku's name. I knelt down to examine the glittering object in the grass, stupidly reaching forward to grab it without thinking. It was the first time in my life I did something that was honestly stupid.

But it wouldn't be the last.

The sparkly thing turned out to be a very angry, very big spider. It whirled around at light speed and sank its fangs into the top of my hand, making me squeal in pain and recoil backwards. I flung it into the woods and hissed at the two huge holes in my skin that were seeping some kind of fluid. It probably wasn't anything dangerous. I just had to find my friends and…

The trail was growing dark. Crickets started chirping from the brush as night settled on Mt. Paozu. I squinted at the steadily vanishing trail and stumbled to my feet only to slump back down in agony. The bite was throbbing painfully. My vision became blurry faster than I imagined it would.

My heart was beating in my ears. I crawled into the grass, trying to find somewhere to hide while the venom incapacitated me for the night. It was potent. I wasn't sure if I'd make it to go home and tell everyone the next day. I began trembling violently, teeth chattering as sweat beaded on my skin.

No, no, there was no way I'd die looking for _Goku. _Mom was gonna throw a fit if they came home without me. It'd only been a little while. They probably realized I was missing and—

Nausea hit me so hard that vomit erupted into my mouth, leading me to coughing and spluttering and trying not to inhale it. I spat out puke and made a pitiful whimpering noise when I saw blood staining the leaves of the bushes. Okay, so I was gonna die looking for Goku. What a load of bullshit.

I was panting desperately as fear paralyzed my muscles. Death was closing in.

Suddenly, there was a palm pressing to my forehead. I weakly opened my eyes and could only see a hazy outline of the stranger, but that was enough. I could tell who it was by the crazy black hair. I would've laughed if it didn't hurt to breathe. He sat beside me and I could smell pine trees.

"Long time no see!" he said. "You've got a pretty bad fever. What bit you?"

"Shiny… s-spider," I rasped.

"Well, gee, Marron. You can't just touch random animals. Mt. Paozu is a dangerous place." He wiped the vomit away from my mouth without hesitation and lifted up my numbed bite hand. "Lucky for you that I was in the area. Even luckier, the venom isn't all the way through you. See, it burns a green path as it goes through your bloodstream… oops, I should probably fix you first."

Goku took my small hand in his huge fingers and lifted it to his lips. I was too dazed and disoriented to care as he pressed his mouth to the bite and began sucking on it. My entire hand was numb but the feeling gradually returned. He paused to spit out some of the venom-filled blood and I could feel it when he resumed sucking out more. When I groaned in pain, he stopped and spat the rest of the toxin out of his mouth. I could see a bit better but I still felt like I'd been hit by a train.

The Saiyan whistled. "You're one resilient human. Alright, let's get you home. You still need to rest and get some medicine. Plus, I'm sure your parents are worried."

To my surprise, he yanked off his shirt and tied it around me. I was still shivering miserably from both the dropping temperature and the bit of venom coursing through my veins. Goku very carefully lifted me up off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder. He was warm. It helped my nausea a little bit.

One minute we were outside and the next, I heard gasps and cries that hurt my ears.

"Marron, thank god!" It was mom. I heard a chair scrape against the floor.

Goku held me tighter. "She was bitten by one of the venomous spiders that live in the mountains. I sucked out a lot of the venom but she needs rest and a doctor. Is her room upstairs? I'd like to set her down so she doesn't get sick again."

"You can't suck venom out of people," Chi-Chi snapped. "None of this would've happened if you just came along with us instead of messing around in the woods!"

"You're a fool!" Vegeta said.

"Let me see her," mom said sternly. "Is she okay?"

"I agree with mom," said Gohan. "Things like this are bound to happen if you can't get your act together, dad. We've known about this for weeks."

"Why did you let her fall behind?" Bulla asked, turning on Goten.

"Me?! You were too busy trying to get your brother alone with my niece!" Goten was indignant. This was spiraling out of control. "Get your head out of the clouds."

I felt Goku's fingers tighten around my body. He was losing his patience.

"It's YOUR fault!"

"No, you should've…"

"Well you should've been…!"

"Where were _you_?"

"He doesn't know anything about venom!"

We suddenly weren't in my house anymore.

The aroma of burning wood roused me from my confusion and I blinked as Goku walked up a set of rickety stairs with me. It definitely wasn't a hospital. He gently nudged open a door and took me inside a warm room. I'd brought my tremors down to a slight shake as he pulled back the sheets and laid me down on the bed. He smiled and covered me up to my neck in the plushy covers.

"We'll let all of them calm down," Goku said. "How are you feeling now?"

I swallowed hard. "Better. Should I go to the hospital? My mother's probably gonna fly over here in five minutes flat to make sure I'm okay."

He pressed the back of his hand to my forehead, furrowing his brow intently. "No, you're getting better but stress is gonna make it worse. I'll bring you some water and a bucket in case you get sick again." He sat on the bed beside me and tugged back the sheet to take my hand again, turning it over to expose the pale skin underneath.

My veins were bulging from my flesh and had been tainted a dark green color. I gagged and he ran one big finger down the biggest vein, laughing when I tried to hide my face in the pillow. Ew, disgusting. I didn't want to see something like that.

Goku tucked my arm back underneath the sheets and fixed them. "I've been bitten so many times by those things that I lost count. It's good that it isn't bright green."

"We were looking for you," I said sourly.

"I know. I'm really sorry but I really did lose track of time." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and smiled. "Hopefully Krillin isn't too mad at me. I better head back over there to make sure they aren't all killing each other. It was uh… nice to see you, though, even if the circumstances are kinda bad."

"Yeah, you too. Thanks for not letting me aspirate on my own vomit in the woods."

"All in a day's work. Now I'll be right—"

The bedroom door flew open and I saw a flash of blonde hair before I was scooped up into a hug that did nothing to help my nausea. Mom sat beside me and Goku rose as my father and Chi-Chi entered the room. Dad hung back, eyes flickering between all of us with a strange sort of bewilderment. He almost looked lost watching all of us.

Chi-Chi smacked Goku across the face. "Just what do you think you're doing?! Is Marron _your _daughter? What business do you have sneaking her here and putting her in our bed? 18 was very clear that she wanted Marron at home in her own bed so she could keep an eye on her. You were rude to our friends and you endangered the life of your best friend's child. Honestly, Goku. What is wrong with you?"

"It was my fault for acting stupid," I said, sitting up and jumping to Goku's defense. "I should've been staying closer with the others instead of getting distracted like that. If Goku hadn't found me, I would've died in the woods so I don't think we should blame him. And honestly, I didn't want to stay at the house and be harassed with questions all night. I still don't. So if you don't mind, I'd like to get some rest."

No one said anything. Chi-Chi shook her head and left the bedroom, leaving Goku rubbing his bright red cheek and staring at the floor. My mother felt my forehead and started to help me up out of bed. I wanted to stay there forever and sleep. I could barely move a muscle.

"Krillin, let's go," mom said.

Oddly, he didn't reply to her like he always did. He watched us uncertainly until mom yelled for him to hurry up and he appeared to snap out of a trance. Goku looked perturbed as his eyes followed dad walking towards us. Was he noticing the same thing mom did? I wondered what was going on.

Dad hesitated. "Actually, babe, I need to talk to Goku. It's important. I'll meet you at home."

Mom scowled but turned and headed out the door with me somehow managing to limp alongside her. Before we left, I noticed dad's eyes constantly flickering between Goku and me. He ran a hand through his hair as the door slammed shut.


	4. 04

**A/N:** Short again. No reason to draw it out unnecessarily.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_04_

Our flight home was silent. Mom stared straight ahead as she carried me through the air and I was afraid to say anything. She wasn't happy—it could be hard to tell because she rarely showed emotion, but sometimes her anger was so intense it was almost tangible. I worked on keeping myself from vomiting again and wondered what it was like to have normal parents.

My mother wasn't fully human. She was very withdrawn and restrained her feelings for the most part, only letting them show on rare occasions. We didn't bond very well. I knew she cared deeply for me and dad reminded me of that a constant basis, but… I still wished mom didn't act like a robot.

Back at home, she dropped me off and rigidly walked to her bedroom, slamming the door shut before I could say a word. It was a typical response when she was mad. She had a tight control over her feelings but her anger could spiral out of control very quickly. I sighed and went to my own bedroom. I'd need a clean set of pajamas and a long, hot shower.

I drifted back to thinking of Goku and my father's conversation as I headed to the bathroom. Dad looked so confused, like he didn't know who any of us were. Mom was oddly aggravated by him and she normally enjoyed the way dad acted. They were opposites and that drew them together.

So what kind of intense discussion was dad having with Goku and why did it seem to upset mom? Hopefully their conversation wouldn't last very long and I'd be awake to talk to my father. What a crazy way to catch up with all our old friends. Nothing ever felt normal when the Saiyans were around. There was always some kind of nonsense going on no matter how stable things looked.

The shower was exactly what I needed to relieve my stress. I eagerly scrubbed my hair and washed the dirt off my body, trying to get used to the bigger bathroom. It was pretty nice. The shower head was one of those waterfall type spouts that made it easier to clean yourself off. As I rinsed out the shampoo, I thought I heard the door creak open downstairs.

There were feet on the second floor. Mom was going down to greet dad. I finished up and hopped out of the shower to dry myself off, then yanked on my pajamas and left the bathroom. As I hurried toward the stairs, fully intending on making my presence known, I heard sobbing. I rocked back on my heels.

"You're fine," mom said. "You just need to change your diet and start exercising again."

"I can't do it anymore. I know I'm going to wake up one day and… and…" Dad started crying even harder. It wasn't something I was used to hearing.

A chair scraped against the floor and I carefully crept down the stairs, hanging by the banister to listen in on their conversation. I wasn't supposed to be involved in it. As I strained to hear, I began wishing I had been born a Saiyan like the others. All of this kind of stuff came so easily to them.

Mom sighed. "Krillin, you're thinking too much about it. Focus on what you have. You've been worrying your entire life and you need to calm down now. It's safe."

"That doesn't change anything. I can't stop this and I want to make sure Marron is taken care of."

"I'm here for her. I'm here mother, I think we get along pretty well and—"

"Babe," dad said, starting to get a hold of himself, "Marron is a human like me. It's different for her."

My eyes widened. What the heck were they talking about? Was something wrong with dad? If Goku was pressuring him into leaving to train or whatever, I'd march right over to his house and punch him in the mouth. I knew coming back to our home town was a bad idea. There was always drama.

They were both silent for a long time and I reluctantly went back upstairs to go to bed. Something strange was going on and no one wanted me to know. I'd have to dig deeper and ask questions no one wanted to answer. God, I'd been hoping moving back home would make everything easier for us.

I crawled under my sheets and tried to relax, but I couldn't. I tossed and turned for nearly an hour before I gave up and got out of bed to pace. How was I supposed to confront my parents? Dad was really upset so I didn't want to make anything worse, but I couldn't keep living in the dark. I'd be going back to school in a few days and I wanted everything cleared up before I tackled that.

The remnants of venom helped make me too tired to keep worrying. Soon I was back in my bed, lids heavy from exhaustion and fighting off a pounding headache. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the distant traffic.

…For a while.

Tapping woke me maybe an hour after I finally started dreaming. I blearily blinked and rubbed my eyes to see two people hovering outside my window. When I flipped on the lights, I hurriedly opened it to allow Pan and Bulla inside; praying my mother or father wouldn't sense their energy. Both of them looked distressed but Bulla made herself comfortable on my bed.

I shut the window and turned to face them, yawning profusely. "Hey guys, what's goin' on?"

Pan crossed her arms and sat beside Bulla. "Neither of us could sleep because we felt bad, so we came here to apologize for earlier. We shouldn't have ditched you in the woods like that. Sometimes we forget what it's like to be around a human. We're really sorry and we're happy you're okay."

"Good thing Goku was there," Bulla said, examining her nails. "Goten noticed you were missing and none of us could pick up your energy because it was practically gone. Now that we've all calmed down we feel terrible about what happened. We'll make sure we remember you're a human."

I shrugged and sat on the bed along with them. "It's okay. I know my shortcomings."

"Being human isn't bad," Pan said. "I'm only a quarter Saiyan and sometimes, I really wish I wasn't. We eat a lot and if I don't burn my energy every day, I feel sick. I don't know about Bulla, but I always feel like I'm on edge. I liked it when I was younger and I sparred more but the only thing keeping me from going crazy now is playing soccer."

"Nothing is worse than sensing my parents' energy spiking at night." Bulla made a disgusted face and shook her head. "Don't feel like you're different than any of us. It's nice finally having someone partially normal hanging out with us. You'll fit in perfect at school. I bet all the guys in class are gonna be asking for your number and inviting you to parties. Be happy with what you are, Marron."

I smiled at them and began to feel better. They were right. So what if I was human? There was nothing wrong with being like everyone else. It was easier for me to fit in, I didn't have any of the downsides of being partially Saiyan, and I could still control energy just as well as they could. They were trying to make me feel welcome instead of ostracizing me from their group.

"Thank you," I said. "Did you guys hear anything from Goku or Chi-Chi? He was talking to my dad about something important and I wanna know what it was. He seems stressed out."

"Well I went over and saw grandpa right before your dad left," Pan said, tapping her chin. "Your father was kind of… what's the word… dejected? Grandpa looked distracted. He patted me on the head and went to bed so I hung out with grandma for a while. She was pissed off about how poorly your welcome home party turned out."

Bulla nodded. "My mom was mad, too. Dad didn't care but he never does. Trunks was arguing with Goten about god knows what—probably Panny and you. I bet your dad just yelled at Goku and told him he was a jerk for running off without telling us."

That was a good point. Maybe dad reamed on Goku but didn't want mom and me around to see it. I agreed with them and we shifted to a different topic that was less depressing—school and what there was to do around the city. The events of the night were mostly pushed from my mind.

Around two in the morning Pan and Bulla decided it was time to leave. We hugged and decided to meet up to go shopping the next morning so they could skip school and I could enjoy my last few days of sweet freedom. I watched them fly off over the horizon and locked my window, turning back to finally drop off to sleep. At least all of that was taken care of.

It started pouring rain as I fell asleep. Hopefully Pan and Bulla made it home safe.


	5. 05

**A/N:** No love triangle in this, I PROMISE. I just don't want Marron to be 1-dimensional. There's probs gonna be a lot of infidelity, though. I'm not sure if she'll actually start dating Goten or not. Maybe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_05_

Rain was still pattering against the windows when I woke the next morning.

I hopped out of bed and took a hurried shower, trying to make sure I was ready when Pan and Bulla came down to pick me up. Neither of them would be willing to wait the hour it usually took me to get dressed in the morning. I quickly blow-dried my hair to throw it in a ponytail and threw on jeans and a t-shirt; something simple for a day at the mall.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to the mall!" I yelled as I rushed down the stairs.

It took me a few minutes to realize they didn't answer—I was grabbing Poptarts for breakfast and jamming them in my mouth. When I sat down at the table and didn't smell dad's coffee, I finally furrowed my brow and called them again. The house was almost depressingly silent.

Odd. Mom usually made a big deal over leaving me alone during the day. She'd leave a checklist and leave whatever event they were at early to come home and check on me. Dad trusted me by myself but he went along with whatever mom told him. They hadn't even said goodbye when they left.

Uneasy, I nibbled on my Poptart as I walked around the house, checking all the rooms and the basement for signs of my parents. It must have been something really important. They'd come home later on and let me know what was up as they always did. Damn, I needed to stop worrying so much.

The doorbell rang and I made my way out to the foyer to greet my two friends. I could hear Pan arguing with Bulla as I pulled open the door and they kept on going while they walked inside out of the rain. Bulla closed her umbrella and shook it out, spraying Pan with water and inciting her rage. Bulla slapped a palm to Pan's forehead to keep her fists at bay and smiled at me.

"Someone looks nice today," she said. "Do you have to impress somebody?"

"Fight me!" Pan demanded.

"Panny, please. We're in the presence of a normal person, so can you at least _act _human? Honestly, your parents wonder why you have such a hard time making friends." Bulla yawned and shoved Pan backwards to daintily pat her mouth. "You're barely even Saiyan but you act like a brute."

"Alright you two, relax," I said. "My parents left earlier I guess so I'm all set to go out."

Pan turned to look at me, still pushing her forehead against Bulla's hand. "Really? Huh. My dad said 18 might not let you go. I wonder where they went?"

Something told me I didn't want to know.

I double-checked the windows in the house to make sure they were shut and locked, then scribbled a quick note telling my parents I was perfectly safe, just out with my friends. Bulla handed me an umbrella from my closet when I came back into the foyer and we headed out into the pouring rain. As I shut the door and checked the lock, a roll of thunder made Pan groan.

"If we have one more thunderstorm, I'm moving," she grumbled, "and all of you can deal with this terrible weather. I swear it's been worse than normal lately."

We got into Bulla's car and took off down the street toward the busy city. I desperately wished for sunshine so we could go outside and hike or go camping. Shopping was great, especially right after I got my allowance, but nothing beat being outside on a warm spring day. I listened a bit to the conversation the girls were having as I gazed out the window at the pouring rain.

My parents were MIA. Coupled with dad's strange behavior, I was getting concerned. Maybe they were planning something for my birthday? It wasn't for a few more months but mom liked to get stuff done early. I chewed my lower lip and followed a rain drop slithering down the window. My questions always seemed to be never-ending but the answers managed to avoid me no matter what.

Bulla pulled into a big parking lot and I finally turned to gawk at the gigantic building that loomed over us, menacing against the black sky. There were tons of people coming in and out despite the bad weather and we were no different. I prepped my umbrella as Bulla counted down from five for us to run out into the thunderstorm. It never rained where I used to live.

The three of us darted out into the cold rain, quickly throwing up our umbrellas. I ran behind the other girls blindly as we splashed through puddles in the huge parking lot. As soon as we got inside I was gonna high-tail it to the bathroom to dry myself off with the hand dryers.

It was boiling hot inside the mall. There were way too many people for it to come anywhere close to being comfortable and the three of us had to link hands to keep from getting lost. Bulla lead us to the bathroom that was even more crowded, where screaming kids made it hard for me to care about drying off my clothes for five minutes. I yelled to tell them I'd meet them in the hall and pushed through the throngs of people until I was free.

I squeezed through more people, becoming increasingly agitated by the thick volume of the crowd. Why were so many people hanging out at the same mall? Wasn't there somewhere else for them to go? Didn't they have jobs or go to school? I repeatedly apologized as I tried to find fresh air.

When I popped out of the group I was pleasantly surprised to find myself in a department store. I took out my phone and texted Bulla to let her know where I was then began browsing through the racks of clothes. Maybe I'd pick out a nice sweater for mom. Her circuits froze up sometimes when it rained.

I sourly felt the fabric of a few sweaters. Having a mother who was half robot made things complicated. She could be doused in water but not for very long, and she needed to dry off soon after. Her outside body would age but her inner workings would take forever to break down and corrode. I didn't like addressing the issue of death, but I imagined she'd want to go when dad did.

Ugh, that was way too sad to think about during a shopping trip. The venom must've broken something in my brain that kept me from being such a Debbie Downer.

As I finally caught my breath and started to enjoy myself, I heard familiar giggling from a few feet away. Curious, I peered around the edge of the rack of sweaters I was scrolling through and squinted to make sure I was seeing straight. It was hard to tell from a distance, but it looked like… Chi-Chi? There was a man standing behind her that I sort of remembered. His name started with a "Y."

Chi-Chi held up a shirt, murmuring something to the man. I watched his arms snake around her waist and suddenly wished I had picked a different store. He grinned and swiftly leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, only backing away when she giggled again and playfully smacked his arm.

I stared blankly. Wasn't she married to Goku? No. I had to be missing something. My stomach wrenched painfully and I quickly turned away to check out jewelry instead. I loved shiny stuff, so why the hell not? Maybe the light glancing off silver would blind me so I'd forget what I just saw.

Nope, I hadn't seen a damn thing.

Bulla and Pan found me again while I was trying on a simple silver band. I shrieked in fear when Pan decided to give me a bear hug and lift me a few feet off the ground, startling the woman running the counter in the process. It took a few minutes for me to convince her that we were all friends and it was just a stupid joke. I felt so bad that I bought the ring.

"Thanks guys," I said sarcastically as we left the department store. The crowd had thinned out quite a bit—now there was room to walk. "I really wanted to spend my entire allowance on a ring. One of you better buy me lunch to make up for it."

Pan raised her hand and waved it back and forth. "Oh, me, me, pick me!"

"If you're gonna be a sarcastic bitch, sure!" I grinned.

"I've been teaching her how to be better at that," Bulla said. "Gohan's making her into goody-two-shoes. Luckily she has me and my older brother—"

"For the last time, I do not have a crush on Trunks!"

A laugh interrupted Bulla's cheeky reply. "I don't need to hear this from my niece."

Goten and Trunks were sitting at a table near the elevator, each holding a cup of coffee. Both of them were wearing formal black suits and Trunks had glasses on. It looked like they were trying to unwind, probably from an important meeting at Capsule Corp. Goten winked at me.

Pan turned beet red and covered her mouth before hiding behind me. She had worse luck than I did. Bulla scowled at Goten and stuck her tongue out at him while Trunks awkwardly sipped his drink. They were both way older than us. It must've been weird for him to be around Pan.

"Still busy running grandpa's company into the ground?" Bulla asked, lazily taking Trunks's coffee and drinking from it. "You two are never there so I'd expect nothing less."

"We just sealed a deal with NASA. They'll be taking a couple million capsules to start colonizing Mars. It makes transporting both people and buildings much easier." Goten shrugged flippantly, loosening his tie a bit. "But I guess a few billion dollars is no big deal to a little girl."

Trunks snatched his coffee back. "Shouldn't all of you be in school? Dad never let me skip."

"I'm the princess, big brother. Daddy knows better than to question me and so should you. Anyway, we just wanted to show Marron around the city before she goes back to school. Doesn't she look pretty today? Ooh, Marron, show them the ring you just bought. It's gonna go great with your outfit."

"If you wanted a ring, I gladly would've bought one for you," Goten said, eyeing me with a smug grin. He sipped his coffee without taking his eyes off me as Bulla impatiently took my bag.

I blinked in surprise, stunned to silence yet again. Was… was Goten _hitting on me_? He was like ten years older than me and… ew. He had to be joking, just like Bulla was with Pan and Trunks. I smiled weakly and rubbed my arms as Bulla took out the small box, popping it open to reveal the ring I bought.

She offered it to Goten. "Here, why don't you put it on Marron? I'm sure she'd love that."

They were all out to get Pan and me. I hid my face with my hand and felt a bigger hand take my wrist to tug me forward. Bulla pried my fingers away from my eyes, laughing hysterically when she saw how intense my blush was. Goten gently lifted my hand up and slid the ring on my left hand, turning it a few times until it was in the position he wanted. He smirked when I looked away at the floor.

"You two are unbearable," Trunks said, shaking his head at Bulla and Goten. "Come on, we need to head back to the office. All of you need to go home and study or something."

"But we owe Marron an apology," Goten murmured. He finally tore his eyes from me to cast a charming smile toward his friend. "Let's bring them out for lunch. We _are _billionaires now. What do you think, Marron? Do you want to go out with a billionaire?"

"A big portion of that is reinvested in the company, you moron. Fine, we'll bring them to Chuck-E-Cheese or whatever it is kids like nowadays."

Bulla squealed with delight and hugged her brother. "Thank you, Trunks! I know I tell you you're an arrogant prick a lot but… well, sometimes you aren't."

They started squabbling and Goten rose to his feet, lifting my hand yet again to kiss the ring. It was getting hard to breathe—was it crowded again? He placed a hand gently on the small of my back to lead me through the mall with the other three at the head of our group, arguing amongst themselves. I kept my hands firmly at my sides as we walked. Goten smelled good.

Ugh, there was something seriously wrong with me.


	6. 06

**A/N:** Yeah I had a lot of free time today lolol. I'm already writing the next one. Oh, I got pet rats! They're AWESOME animals. They don't smell nearly as much as most rodents do, which is amazing, and they aren't prone to biting.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_06_

My nerves were on fire from the moment we took our seats at the restaurant. There was a sheen on sweat on my palms and I kept fidgeting nervously, worried about too many things to keep track of. It all jumbled together in one complicated, tangled mess I would never sort out. Like mom used to say: Saiyans only brought trouble with them and nothing else.

Our arrangements left me sandwiched between Bulla and Goten, which was not a good place to be. Bulla found Pan's and my discomfort extremely amusing—she kept snickering and exchanging glances with Goten throughout the entire ordeal. I felt weird making a guy pay for my food. Was I being greedy? No, he had offered to do it in the first place. There was no harm in that.

My mom was gonna kill me if she found out I was hanging around Goten. He was way older than me and I knew she didn't want me going out with boys. But technically it wasn't a date. Right? We were with everyone else, laughing and talking, so mom didn't need to know. It could be a secret.

I buried my nose in the menu to hide my blush when Goten pressed closer to me. Maybe I was looking too far into it. They could've all been pulling a prank I wasn't understanding. It was would be better for me if I ignored him and whatever he said. I still wouldn't tell mom but I'd save myself a lot of worrying and energy if I just—

One of Goten's hands suddenly slid over my thigh to grip my knee. Startled, I looked up from my menu to see if anyone else was watching and was relieved to see they were all busy. Goten didn't even acknowledge my presence. He used his other hand to stifle a yawn and squeezed my kneecap gently. My skin tingled where he touched it.

I coughed and set down my menu so no one noticed my slight tremble. It was time for me to play it cool. Mom always told me that older men were only interested in one thing and I definitely wasn't going to do that with Goten. The more nonchalant I was, the less encouraging I'd be. He wanted a reaction and I was giving it to him by being all nervous and paranoid.

The waitress came over to take our orders, eyeing Goten and Trunks strangely. When her eyes fell on me, I struggled to say what I wanted to eat. What the hell was wrong with me?! I'd been around guys before; I'd even kissed a few. It shouldn't be so hard for me to be normal.

Goten laughed, rubbing my leg. "Poor Marron is tongue-tied. She'll have the filet mignon and… Coke, I'd imagine. The rest of them all want salad."

Pan immediately snapped out of her frozen state to protest, loudly stating she wanted filet mignon as well. I wasn't listening as Trunks and Bulla placed their orders because Goten's endlessly curious hand had wound around me, pulling my body tightly against his. But it was hard to ignore Trunks's annoyed expression that he drilled into his friend. Apparently he wasn't very happy.

Lunch was oddly tense. I ate my food slowly and Goten's hand finally had to leave my back. Bulla prodded her brother relentlessly, trying to get him closer to Pan, and I made a mental note to never hang out as a group with them again. Just the girls were fine with me. When you factored in older men, everything got ridiculously complicated.

Thankfully, everything was over sooner rather than later. We talked for a while about school and how I was adjusting to my new life, but Goten didn't touch me again. Trunks insisted that it was time for them to leave and Goten unwillingly paid the bill before they left. He grinned at me as he was dragged away.

"You, lucky, lucky, bitch," Bulla said when we were walking back to her car.

The rain had weakened to a drizzle. I peered at her from underneath my umbrella, confused.

"Uncle Goten is a womanizer," Pan said, "so she isn't that lucky. Don't get involved with him, Marron. He did this to Valese and he'll do it to you, even if you are a friend of the family. Dad says he has grandpa's personality but not his morality. Whatever that means."

"I'm really not interested. He's way too old for me. My mom would have a heart attack."

"So? Who said she has to know?" Bulla unlocked her car and we piled in. "This is what being young is all about. Don't hang out with Pan. She doesn't go to parties and I think she's still a _virgin. _How crazy is that? If you wanna have fun, Marron, you're better off being around Goten and me. Pan and Trunks are great for each other because they're both so irritatingly straight edge."

I laughed as I pulled on my seat belt. "What's wrong with being a virgin? Look, I'm not hooking up with Goten out of the blue. Like Pan said, he's a womanizer and I don't want to lose my v-card that way."

"He's great in bed," Bulla continued, ignoring me. "Really great. Almost perfect. Plus, he and Trunks have so much money from Capsule Corp— "

Pan spluttered angrily. "Money is not a reason to… oh god, why do I bother?!"

It was always uncomfortable hearing about other people's sexual exploits. I shivered and stared out the window again as Bulla began going into graphic detail about Goten, angering Pan even more. No, I'd save myself the drama and hysterics and wait for a nice boy my own age to ask me out.

We arrived back at my house and I thanked the girls for the day out. Bulla insisted that we go to a party soon to celebrate my first day back to school and Pan quickly shot her down, quoting her father yet again. I giggled and stepped out of the car, waving as they took off down the street. It was hilarious watching them argue all the time. They were like an old married couple.

I went inside and called for my parents again, shutting and locking the door behind me. There was no reply. Confused, I walked through the entire place again to make sure I wasn't missing them and once again turned up with nothing. As I considered calling Bulla and Pan to have them help me look, the doorbell rang. I sent a text out to Bulla anyway and headed over to open it without a second thought.

It was literally the last person I expected.

Goku had his hands jammed in his pockets and a weak smile was plastered to his face. I cocked my head curiously until I realized I was rudely leaving him outside. He thanked me as he entered the house, shaking water from his hair and straightening up a bit. His black eyes looked somber.

I tried to be friendly. "What brings you here? I've been looking for my parents all day. I'm not sure where they went this morning and from what I can tell, they never read my note."

"They were just out for um… a walk today. Your mother wanted me to come home and check on you but I guess you've been doing fine. She worries a lot."

"It's just in her nature. Are you hungry? I just had dinner with Goten and everyone but if you want something I'd be happy to make it for you." I smiled. It was good to know my parents were safe.

"You went out with Goten?" Goku asked, following me into the kitchen. "_Why_? I mean, he's my son and I accept all his faults but… _why_? Even Chi-Chi isn't afraid to admit that he's sort of a jerk to girls. I'm not sure why. I always taught the boys to respect them growing up."

Chi-Chi.

The image of her with the strange man flashed before me. I shook my head, struggling to forget it before I said something I'd regret. No, that was none of my business. It was bad enough that I was becoming slightly involved with Goten. Getting mixed up in adult problems was even worse, especially if there was marriage and houses and money involved. Ew. That was way too much.

I stretched my smile even more as Goku sat down at the table and rummaged through the freezer. If I stuffed some food down his throat he'd shut up and stop asking questions. No, of course I wasn't dating his son. What did I look like, a moron? Goten would, to put it bluntly, throw me away like yesterday's trash. He wasn't interested in a girl my age for anything worthwhile.

Goku raised an eyebrow. "What, do you not even know why you're dating him?"

"I'm not," I said. "He's too old for me and Pan already let me in on what he's like. Don't worry, Goku, I was literally raised by a paranoid android. She would never let me do something that stupid."

He laughed and watched me take a bunch of things out of the freezer. "I guess you're right. It's in the nature of a parent to worry about kids, even if they aren't theirs. I worry about Bulla all the time and Vegeta won't let me within a mile radius of her. We all know she gets into trouble, though."

"No, not Bulla!" I exclaimed, pretending to be shocked.

"I know it's hard to believe. She's a bit of a spoiled brat, but I don't have room to talk. Goten turned out the same way just… different. D'you want some help?"

"Nope, I'm fine. I'm used to making dinner for myself since dad doesn't know his way around a kitchen and mom is always—"

Saiyans only brought trouble.

I had turned the stove on at some point and set my palm down directly on the red hot broiler without noticing the extreme heat. Instead of screaming outright, I bit down harshly on my lower lip and leapt backwards, tearing some flesh off my hand as I ripped it off the broiler. The chair clattered to the floor when I couldn't hold in a shriek of agony and Goku was suddenly behind me, holding me still against the cupboards so he could force my hand under cold water. I screamed in pain and struggled but he held down my other hand and kept me from escaping.

Of course more bad things were happening to me. That had been my luck lately.

The burning faded away, replaced by painful pulsations that made the wound feel even worse. My skin was raw and bloody. It might have been a third degree burn which meant I'd lose the sensation in my palm. I burst into tears and Goku carefully wrapped my hand up in a damp towel, grunting in surprise when I spun around and hugged him tightly.

"Why is everything bad happening to me?" I wailed, drenching his shirt in tears. "Why can't I catch a break no matter how hard I try?!"

Goku awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Um… well, uh… Marron, y'see… it's just… um…"

"First I have to move here, then my parents are acting weird, I get bit by a huge spider and almost die, I have to go to a new school, Goten is all over me, and now I have a burn because I wasn't paying attention when I was trying to be nice and make you food!"

"Well sometimes things happen and—"

I buried my face closer to his chest, crying so hard I couldn't breathe. He was warm and he smelled good, like earth and springtime. Goku turned to shut off the broiler and nervously waited for me to stop sobbing. I knew it was making him uncomfortable but I didn't really care. My entire life was making me uncomfortable but I forced to put up with it.

The Saiyan eventually realized I wasn't going to let go and very carefully picked me up off the floor to carry me upstairs. He checked a few rooms until he found mine, nudging it open with his foot and gently setting me on my bed. But I still held on around his neck and he was forced to bend over me.

Goku swallowed hard and untied my fingers, examining my burnt hand while I sniffled and hiccupped my way back to coherency. It looked bad. My flesh was peeling off. I probably needed to go see a doctor and get a skin graft, if that was even possible at this point. He frowned at the burn.

"I'm gonna get you a senzu bean from the Lookout. Wait here and I'll be right back."

Before I could say anything, he was gone.


	7. 07

**A/N**: A short one but it finally starts addressing the main pairing.

Scion/whatever numbers: Alright, here's the part where I remind you that this is fanfiction. In the anime, Goku wouldn't be interested in a teenage girl, ChiChi wouldn't be cheating on him with Yamcha, Pan wouldn't have a crush on Trunks, and this entire fucking story wouldn't have happened. This is my verison of the story; _not_ Akira Toriyama's. I will interpret Android 18's circuitry and robotics however I please. If you're so strict about canon you probably should stop reading DBZ fanfiction while you're ahead because it just gets worse from here on out.

That said, I don't mind negative reviews, but if you're gonna do 'em, make it for something relevant instead of nitpicking about a silly facet of the story. I will make Android 18 act and behave however I wish. Thanks.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_07_

Bulla didn't answer my text for nearly half an hour. When she did, I groaned. She was at a party with Goten and they wanted me to go with them. That was the last thing I needed. My hand was burned beyond recognition, I'd just poured my heart out to Goku, and both of my parents hadn't been home all day. I propped myself up in bed and glared out the window at the steadily darkening sky.

Great. My entire day had consisted of being terrified at the mall while Goten and Bulla both harassed me and I had fallen asleep for the rest of it. Now Goku was afraid to come back and bring me a senzu bean, which meant I'd have to put up with my deformed hand for my first day back to school.

My bad mood didn't fade as I changed into my pajamas. I thought crying would help but it never did. I'd have to take a few tips from mom and learn how to become a machine. Aggravated, I typed out a message to Bulla telling her that she could do whatever she wanted with Goten and crawled back in bed to keep feeling bad for myself. Where was Pan? She'd probably be up for doing nothing with me.

No, she wouldn't be. She was just as popular as Bulla. Neither of them would be caught dead with me and my disgusting burned hand. Y'know, even if Goku showed up with his damned magic bean, I'd crush it to dust and throw it on the floor. Screw all of them and their stupid super powers. I'd recover like any other human did and none of them could gloat or laugh. It was all part of what I was.

I flipped through channels, trying to find something gory or scary. It needed to distract me from how mad I was. Where were my parents?! They'd been gone all day and I hadn't heard a thing from either of them. If I did that, all hell would break loose. Mom would think I was sleeping around, dad would—

Goku suddenly materialized in front of my TV and I shrieked in shock, quickly tugging my blankets up to my neck. He smiled sheepishly, sitting down at the foot of my bed, and offered me a small green bean resting in his huge palm. I held a hand over my heart to keep it from beating out of chest.

"We have a front door," I said icily.

He blinked. "Well, gee, Marron. I figured you were expecting me." A lopsided grin and he opened his mouth like a baby bird. "Just eat this and you'll feel one-hundred percent again."

I shook my head angrily and curled my legs close to my chest. Nope. I wasn't going to eat it. I'd suffer in silence and make my parents feel bad for ditching me all day. They were such jerks. Why did we have to move back to Satan City? I loved where we used to live. This place was lame and everyone was rude.

"Why not?" Goku asked with a pout. "Senzu beans even brighten your mood!"

"I'm not eating it. You can have it."

"But… you're joking, right? You'll probably need to get a skin whatever it is and that's really painful. Trust me, my brother shattered most of the bones in my body and Piccolo blew a hole through my chest when we were younger. Hospitals bring a lot of pain."

"Whatever," I said. "I don't want it. Bring it back to the Lookout."

Goku scratched his head, messing up his thick black hair even more. "Your parents are gonna be really mad if I let you suffer like this. C'mon, Marron."

"No. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Not really. Krillin wanted me to come here to check on you so this is where I'm technically supposed to be." Goku frowned and shifted in his spot, watching me uneasily. "You're not gonna eat this?"

I shook my head.

Suddenly, the TV remote wasn't in my hands anymore. The sound disappeared and I glared furiously at Goku as he dangled the remote from his fingertips. He was grinning. It was all a game to him.

"Give it back," I hissed, "or I'll get really mad."

"So? The only human I'm afraid of is my wife. Now take the bean and you can watch TV all night if you want to. I'm just following the orders I was given."

"Give. It. Back."

Goku refused. I leaned back on my headboard with my arms folded and stared at him, trying to melt the self-satisfied smirk off his mouth with my acerbic eyes. My hand throbbed painfully and I grimaced but kept up our staring contest, too stubborn to give in.

He still didn't budge after a few minutes so I leaned over to take _Wuthering Heights _from my nightstand. When I propped it open and started reading, he scowled. One point went to team Marron.

"That's not fair," he said.

"All's fair in love and war. Have a nice night, Mr. Son."

When Goku made a grab for my book, I knew he wasn't trying very hard. My reflexes were slow as molasses compared to his. But he still seemed to be getting even more impatient and leaned toward me to swipe at the book again, which I promptly hid behind my back. I stuck my tongue out at him.

In an instant he was in front of me with my jaw held firmly between his forefinger and thumb. He smiled and his black eyes sparkled. I struggled for a few minutes until I realized the battle was lost, then opened my mouth and grudgingly ate the senzu bean. He still remained there for a while to make sure I ate it instead of hiding it in my cheek like a squirrel. When I swallowed, he patted my head.

I irately folded my arms and Goku moved back to sitting at the foot of my bed, pressed against the wall so I could watch TV. What a jerk. That was a dirty trick, even for a Saiyan. I stumbled upon a zombie movie and we both watched in silence as screams echoed off my bedroom walls and the light cast strange shadows across out faces. Scary movies were the best.

Before I knew it, Goku was sitting next to me, hiding his face as the blood-stained mouths of zombies appeared on the flickering screen. It didn't bother me. I was used to being the rock when people were scared of something. He looked at me a couple of times in disbelief while I texted Bulla.

"How can you watch this?" he asked, wincing when a head was torn off.

"It's a teenager thing, I guess. I don't know many people who don't like this. Maybe when I get old I'll start being a scardey-cat like you and force teenage girls to eat beans."

When he shifted to turn his upper body toward me, his thigh pressed against mine. Damn, he was hot. Not the "sexy" kind of hot; he was literally _hot_. I tried my best to nonchalantly continue watching the movie and ignore his intense glare. I wasn't gonna be pushed around or intimidated by any Saiyans.

Goku reached across my lap to pry my phone out of my hands and held my palm facing upwards to untie the bandages. When they fell away, my perfectly healed skin was almost shining from the reflection of the television. He examined my palm to make sure it was all sealed over and I was seriously impressed by the power of the magic beans. They could even heal severe burns.

"Aren't you glad I made you, though?" he asked.

I laughed. "I don't like being forced into anything. It makes it much less enjoyable, even if it does cure my third degree burns."

The Saiyan looked up at me and I suddenly felt very small. He was smiling. "Your parents want me to protect you so I'm doing my job. What if you got an infection? I can suck out venom, but I draw the line at decaying flesh and pus. You need to be more careful, Marron."

"Who, me? I'm the definition of careful."

Neither of us said anything. Goku raised an eyebrow and returned to sitting beside me with his legs stretched out far past mine. As the movie carried on, the lock keeping me from jabbering about my problems began to corrode. What could it hurt? He seemed more comfortable with me now. We could talk about all sorts of stuff and he wouldn't judge me the way Bulla and Pan would.

Soon I was practically vomiting words.

It was hard to hold back my thoughts and Goku didn't ask me to. He turned off the TV after a while and we sat together in the darkness, scarcely able to see each other. When I ran out of steam he was there to carry on with his own thoughts and we were having a conversation that was only hindered by my tiredness. I could've gone on all night. I could've listened all night.

But my worst human weakness, my exhaustion, eventually won over. The door opened downstairs as I was starting to drift off and Goku gently laid me down to sleep. He fixed my sheets.

"I'll take good care of you, Marron," he said.

The rest was eclipsed as I fell asleep.


	8. 08

**A/N**: Without further ado! I'm writing this at 2:30AM. Blahhh.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_08_

The torrential downpour still hadn't ended when I woke the next morning. I sourly watched rain patter against my window for a few minutes before climbing out of bed to go downstairs and confront my parents. They had avoided me all day yesterday so it was time for some answers. I'd been nothing but patient; nothing but the model child they wanted.

After a quick shower I checked my cell phone and was surprised to see a few unread messages waiting for me. Bulla sent me a few when she was drunk and Pan texted me once or twice asking about what I wanted to do after school, but the last one was from an unknown number. Curious, I opened it the scanned the short message with tired eyes. It was way too early in the morning for—

_Hi, Marron. It's Goten. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner later. Let me know._

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers. Oh no. Goten was the last person I wanted to deal with. I couldn't leave myself open to the temptation of answering him so I quickly deleted the message and went downstairs for breakfast. He'd give up if I kept blowing him off.

"Mom," I called as I trumped down the stairs, "can we get some Cheerios later? I'm already sick of Poptarts and I've only had them a few times this week."

When I stepped into the kitchen, I was in for another rude shock.

Goku was sitting at the table with his chin resting in his palm, gazing blankly at the floor. He didn't notice me for a few seconds but blinked out of his stupor and rose so fast he almost knocked his chair over. He smiled at me halfheartedly. I could practically see the sweat forming at his brow. I fell back on my heels and stared at his without speaking for a while, beginning to realize that something was wrong.

Where were my parents? Why did they leave Goku of all people to watch me? Sure he'd saved me the other day but he'd been partially responsible for what happened. From what Pan told me, he didn't have the greatest track record with babysitting. Gohan told her some stories from when he was a baby and a lot of them ended with him nearly dying.

There was a reason they had sent Goku here. Mom was trying to avoid me and dad… well; dad must've been at the heart of the issue. There was no other explanation.

I tentatively stepped into the kitchen and stood by the island, keeping distance between the Saiyan and I. He twiddled his thumbs nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Something terrible was about to come out of his mouth. It was gonna change everything. I just knew it.

"Marron," Goku said, "I have some bad news."

My heart turned to ice.

"Krillin has been sorta sick for a while and… he had to go to the hospital yesterday. So um… your mother doesn't want you to see him until the doctors figure everything out and—"

"Daddy's sick?" I whispered.

"Well uh, not in the conventional sense, no." Goku paused, trying to put everything lightly. "He's… he can't remember things very well anymore. He disappeared yesterday and the doctor doesn't think it's safe for him to come home. Sometimes when people start forgetting they do dumb things."

I slumped against the island. Daddy was forgetting? No, that couldn't happen to him. That sort of thing happened to really old people who had to take a million medications a day. Dad had been through so much and… no, he and mom were never gonna die. They would never age. We'd always have each other until the very end; until the universe itself collapsed.

Goku stepped toward me with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm bad at explaining things, but you can go see him tomorrow. I promise. He wanted to move here so you'd have more people around you for support when he was too sick to live at home. Your dad really loves you, Marron, more than anything, and your mother has been busy seeing to his treatment. You can see them soon."

Was the room shrinking? It felt like I couldn't breathe. The walls were closing in on me, crushing my lungs in a cold vice grip. I sank to the floor and held my face in my hands as the cold rain poured outside relentlessly, the only sound on the bleak spring morning. No. Goku was lying or just plain crazy.

Dad had been losing his memory for a while. That was why he insisted on us moving so quickly: he wanted to be around his old friends and have their support while his mind slowly wasted away. I hadn't even been able to say goodbye. Would he know who I was when I walked in the room, or would I get the same blank look I had seen when he saw me at Goku's after the snake bite?

Tears were leaking from my eyes before I realized I was crying. I had to see him. Mom wasn't going to keep us apart anymore and I wouldn't be trapped inside with Goku when daddy needed me. What did she know, anyway? She didn't seem to have the capacity to care about anyone beside him.

I wanted to stand but Goku was sitting next to me on the floor a moment later and I was once again sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt. He touched my hair gingerly; clearly comforting teenage girls was foreign territory for him. I tried to get to my feet but he gently pulled me into his lap and held on tightly to keep me from escaping. He already knew what I was planning.

Through the onslaught of tears, I saw his Adam's apple bob. "Marron, you can't see him yet."

"B-but he's my f-father! I d… don't care what mom says!"

"It isn't the right time yet. He isn't stable so seeing you might make it more difficult. Please bear with me. We can do whatever you want. Bulla and Pan can probably come over if you want more company."

My father _wasn't stable_.

Goku released me when I became incomprehensible again and braced his hands on either side of his body. He awkwardly sat there, probably extremely uncomfortable again having his friend's daughter draped across his lap. It was only okay when we were in the dark. In broad daylight, everything changed.

Distraught, I pushed away from him and swayed into the living room to collapse on the couch. Goku followed behind like a ghost, hanging at the corner of the room to make sure I wasn't doing anything stupid. He was gripping his own biceps and shivering a little like he was cold. I buried my face in a pillow and screamed into it furiously like it might help me feel any better. I was helpless.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Goku said.

That didn't change anything. My parents were gone until the next day and I was stuck all alone with my horrified thoughts. What if daddy didn't remember me? He was just gonna get worse. He'd forget who I was in a few years and there was nothing I could do about it. Mom would get more and more stressed out by the day until she finally snapped and abandoned me in the house to be with him.

I knew my mother very well for what little she told me. She was attached to dad in a way I'd never understand. They had that deep kind of connection most people searched their entire lives for.

My crying stopped as a small thought wormed into my mind. It was one of the stupidest things I had ever considered, next to touching a shiny spider in unfamiliar woods. Hmmm. A deep connection. A strong bond that kept me standing when it felt like everything was falling apart.

When I turned over, my eyes zeroed in on Goku standing nervously by the doorframe. He smiled hopefully at me and I noticed the muscles in his arms twitch. He was still holding himself like he was trying to restrain his hands from moving on their own. I began to wonder and suddenly wished I hadn't. I wished I just went upstairs to feel bad for myself and ignored him.

But he was dad's best friend. He was the only other person… no one else understood it. We were the closest to him next to mom and she never wanted to talk about stuff like that. The painful desire to be comforted struck me hard in the chest and I ground on my words to keep them from getting out.

No. Bad idea.

My phone vibrated and I quickly took it out to see another text from Goten. God, even he was a better option than what I was thinking of. I apologized for not answering him and acted like I couldn't see Goku's curious eyes watching my fingers fly across the keyboard. I'd go out for dinner with Goten, maybe have a bit to drink, and pretend I never thought of actually doing something with Goku.

Easy enough. I'd already pretty much forgotten about Chi-Chi and… what was his name again? Either way, I was good at suppressing my feelings; better than your average human. Mom taught me a lot.

I wiped my eyes and got up from the couch. "I'm going out for dinner with Goten. Don't worry, he won't let me do anything you wouldn't. I need to get out of this house."

The full-blooded Saiyan cocked his head, following me back into the kitchen. He seemed ruffled. "Dinner with Goten probably isn't what you think. You're kind of young to be going out with him like that. Bulma let Bulla do it and… actually, Bulla's a bad example. You should stay home. Pan can come over."

"No," I said. "I'm going out. You might be my babysitter but you're not telling me what to do. If mom has an issue with it then she knows how to contact me."

"Marron, I'm trying to be nice but you don't have an option. Goten's my son and I know how he is." Goku paused, scrunching up his face in revulsion. "You're only fifteen so there's no way you're going out with him. He'll give you food and you'll go to one of those loud, smelly parties—"

I spun around and poked my index finger into Goku's rock solid chest. They were all built like tanks. He watched with mild amusement as I stumbled over my first few words, struggling to look intimidating. I had to set my foot down or he'd think he could order me around like my mother did.

"I'm going to get dinner with your son," I hissed, "then we're going to a loud, smelly party and I'm gonna do whatever he wants. I appreciate you helping my parents out but I'm used to taking care of myself. I don't need you telling me what to do because I already get enough of it. Now if you don't let me go, we're going to have some serious problems. So what'll it be?"

"This isn't up for debate. There's no way I'm letting you go."

"Keep telling yourself that. I'm gonna put something nice on so let me know when Goten gets here. He said he'd ring the bell."

Goku growled angrily when I pushed past him. Obviously he could physically stop me, but that had the potential to end poorly. I smiled to myself as I hurried upstairs to get ready. What a pushover.


	9. 09

**A/N:** Yawnnn, here's the new one. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_09_

Getting ready for my date took me longer than expected. It was Goten so it would probably be a nice restaurant, but if we were going to a party after I wanted to be comfortable. I tried on a few skirts before settling on wearing a dress that was pretty moderate and roomy enough to dance in. The doorbell rang downstairs and I threw my hair up in a ponytail before rushing from my room.

Goten was dressed to the nines in a different black suit, chatting casually with someone in his earpiece until he noticed me on the stairs. He muttered 'goodbye' and pulled the Bluetooth out to tuck it in his pocket to watch me walk down to the bottom floor. He grinned at me, running a hand through his spiky black hair. I didn't think I looked _that _good. It was a plain old dress; nothing fancy.

Beside him stood Goku with his arms folded and brow furrowed. He frowned at his son as I walked toward them, double-checking that I had everything I needed in my clutch. We'd be out late so I wanted to make sure I was prepared for an all-night ordeal. Mini toothbrush, ID, gum, some money…

"She's only fifteen," Goku blurted. "Watch what you're doing, Goten."

The youngest Son rolled his eyes. "Dad, we're going out for dinner, not getting engaged. This is normal for people nowadays. We don't settle down and marry the first person we like."

"I'll be back later in one piece," I said.

"I'm still telling your mother and father. They should know so they can keep an eye on him." Goku was practically pouting. He was frustrated he couldn't control me. "I'll be able to smell him on you even if you take a shower, so don't bother trying to hide it from me."

That was yet another reason I was happy neither of my parents were even partially descended from Saiyans. The thought of coming home and having Goku sniff me over sent shivers down my spine. Did he do that to his sons or Pan? I was glad mom would be coming home to order me around soon instead of trying to smell a guy's sweat on my clothes.

Goten offered me his arm and we left without another word to Goku, who was pacing back and forth impatiently. He watched us get in Goten's black car and leave through the window. For some reason, I felt bad leaving him at the house. He probably wanted some company through this whole situation.

We drove through the dark city that Goten seemed to know like the back of his hand. He was great at avoiding traffic—we were only held up once or twice while skipping around the big jams. I awkwardly fingered my clutch as my nerves began to burn again. Jeez, what was I thinking? He only wanted one thing out of me and after dinner he'd be expecting it.

I felt small next to him. He was a business tycoon alongside Trunks and I was a teenager that hadn't even graduated high school yet. We couldn't have anything in common. I'd be on the news soon enough when Goten accidentally got me pregnant and I could already see mom pummeling the life out of him…

The car stopped. I looked up from my ruminations to see a big house with tons of people milling around outside, casting long shadows across the lawn. The music was playing so loud that I bumped against the car and made it move a bit. I frowned as Goten loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

"We're gonna skip dinner and get to the good part," he said. "Bulla should already be here. She might've brought Panny along, too."

"I don't know," I said, doubtfully eyeing the people stumbling around the lawn, "maybe this is a bad idea. Goku was upset so I don't want to make him worry more."

"Come on, Marron, it'll be fun. I'll make sure no one bothers you."

It wasn't up for discussion. Goten got out of the car and opened the passenger side door for me, helping me out onto the damp lawn. The rain had let up just enough that an outdoor party was possible. I clutched my wallet as we headed toward the house and Goten acknowledged the presence of a few people who called his name, but dutifully lead me inside as he promised.

The house was hot and stuffy, filled to the brim with people who didn't know where they were. My nose crinkled at the strong smell of alcohol and other substances and Goten took my hand to pull me through the crowd toward the kitchen. Yeah, I was stupid. I should've listened to Goku and stayed home.

Bulla was sitting on the table with a crowd of guys around her, sipping daintily from a red cup. She glanced up at us and grinned. The men parted like the Red Sea when she jumped down and ran over to hug me tightly as Goten high fived a few more people. She smelled like perfume instead of booze.

Bracelets jangled on her wrist as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. She leaned heavily on me—she was drunker than she let on. I aimed my eyes at the floor while she chattered with Goten, steadily dropping toward the floor. I couldn't support her weight forever and she was having a hard time standing. Weren't Saiyans supposed to have fast reflexes?

She laughed. "You guys should find Panny. I think my brother came here like… I dunno, a long time ago. She was here but I haven't seen her in a while. Maybe they finally hooked up!"

Goten handed me a drink. It reeked. I took a tentative sip and forced myself to swallow it.

"We'll look for her," he said. "Be careful, Bulla."

As soon as we walked away, the flock of guys came back. Bulla smirked over the rim of her cup at them and returned to her throne on the table.

We made our way upstairs which was just as packed and Goten kept knocking on doors. My palms were sweating. Mom and Goku were both right. Goten kept casually rapping his knuckles against the doors until he finally found a room that wasn't occupied. He carefully opened the door then ushered me inside and locked it behind us. There was no other reason than—

"We should get to know each other better," he said, sitting down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and smiled. "Kinda tough to do when dad is breathing down my neck so I figured we could come here for some privacy. What do you think?"

I swallowed hard. "Um… okay."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna come onto you or anything." His eyes raked down my body and his smiled widened. "Not yet at least. Come sit, Marron. You can relax."

When I rigidly sat next to him, he cocked his head. I touched my phone in my pocket, considering feigning a phone call from my mother so I could go home. There was no way he brought me to some seedy party to talk about our feelings. I'd heard enough from my mother to know the truth.

He leaned back on his palms. "I'd drink with you but it takes way too much alcohol to get me drunk. My metabolism's out of control. I don't even want to think about how much Bulla's had so far. So what were you up to last night? Dad was really agitated and wanted to go over to your house to check on you. Something going on with your parents? I haven't seen them in a while."

"No," I lied, "there's nothing going on. Same old story as always. What's up with you?"

"Working, trying to get Trunks to be less uptight." Goten took a cigarette from his breast pocket and lit it with a flash of energy, inhaling until nearly half of it was gone. "It's funny how we changed as we grew up. He was always the one getting _me _into trouble when we were younger but now he's either pulling me out of it or convincing me to be careful. He reminds me a lot of Gohan."

"Maybe he possibly might… care about you? You've been friends for a long time so he's probably worried like Gohan is."

The demi-Saiyan shrugged as he blew out a trail of smoke in a corkscrew shape. "I guess. Just don't get why everyone has to be so damn high strung all the time. Capsule Corp. is doing fine, we've had nothing but peace for a long time now and mom finally has dad home to help her out around the house."

I sipped from my cup. It was starting to taste better. "Did our moving back cause any problems? I feel like it's been nothing but drama since we moved into the house."

"Oh no, there's bound to be nonsense when you know people like us. There's never a normal day no matter how it seems. I think that's why I like you, Marron. You're used to that. You moved away a long time ago but I don't have to explain why I can shoot energy out of my palms or why I can't stop eating or how I know how to fly. I think that's why everyone is happy your family came back. Krillin and your mother are kinda the closest to normal out of all of us."

"Normal? My mother is an android. She needs tune ups and she can literally freeze if it gets too cold. I don't think any of us will ever know what 'normal' really is."

"That's what I mean." Goten finished his cigarette and destroyed the entire thing with another flicker of energy, turning to me. "You're sort of… a mix. You know what it's like to be different but you don't have a hard time blending in like we do. Bulla and Pan have a hard time at school and they both stick out like sore thumbs. But you understand it so… I don't know, I guess it comforts all of us to know a full human is on our side and understands our problems."

"Well I'd rather fit in with you guys than normal people," I said. The alcohol was making me a bit dizzy. "Seriously, all of you can be punched a hundred times and still stand up like it was nothing. That's pretty cool. I wish I could do stuff like that but my parents are both from this planet."

Goten laughed and suddenly, his hand was on my kneecap. I didn't bother shying away but drank more and more of the putrid liquid between my fingertips. Wow, it was getting really easy to talk about my feelings. Pretty soon I'd be telling him I had strongly considered sleeping with his father to piss my parents off. Hah! Why not tell him? It'd probably get a funny reaction.

"We have a lot in common," Goten said. "We should go public."

Wait, what?

I opened my mouth to question him and he placed one lean index finger to my lips, silencing me. My eyes vaguely watched him smile and caress my cheek gently. What were we going public with?

"I'll take good care of you if you'll take good care of me. How does that sound?" He swept his hand under my chin, propping it up delicately on the tip of his finger so I was looking dead into his black eyes. "I bet we'll get along very well, Marron. We're both pretty people and this is the kind of stuff that will propel Capsule Corp. to front page headlines."

When I squinted at Goten in confusion, he took it as an invitation.

In a split second I was lying flat on my back with his torso hovering over mine. Then he was kissing me and I couldn't keep up because the alcohol was steadily churning through my body, making complex movements extremely difficult. I lay there stupidly and wondered about what was going on. It didn't feel bad or anything and I wasn't upset but… maybe I should stop and think.

His lips moved to my neck and I suddenly didn't feel like thinking anymore. Okay, so was I technically dating Goten? I thought that was what he was suggesting. Mom wouldn't want me dating someone who was ten years older than me. Was that even legal? Why was all the good stuff—

The air seemed to ripple then Goten growled and rolled off me. Woozy and bewildered, I smacked my swollen lips together and sat up, clutching my spinning head. Someone was standing by the door with their arms folded but it was hard to tell who it was. I rubbed my eyes and Goten got up to start arguing with them. Ugh, their voices made my head hurt.

"…You can't take a fifteen year old to a place like this and—"

"It's none of your business. Marron is fine so if you don't mind, I'd like to continue."

"You're impossible, Goten. You're lucky I found you instead of Android 18."

An arm slithered under me and I was hoisted off the bed, soon draping uselessly over my captor's forearm like I was broken in half. I yawned profusely as they continued to bicker and closed my eyes. The world was moving too fast for me to keep up…


	10. 10

**A/N:** Damn, this story is moving slow compared to what I normally write.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_10_

"None of this happened when I was their age. I was too busy saving the Earth and beating the heck out of people to care about parties. Maybe Chi-Chi's right. The world is a much different place than it used to be. Teenagers just don't have as much responsibility and it shows in how they act. I married Chi-Chi as soon as I turned eighteen and we've been happy ever since. They should all settle down earlier."

Spots appeared in my vision as I groggily opened my eyes and I groaned in pain, shielding them from the light. I heard a hurried apology and the lights in the room went off so I could blink away the black intrusions and finally see what was going on. My head hurt quite a bit. I hadn't felt nearly as awful in a long time, probably since I had the stomach bug as a kid.

A strong arm pressed against my back, helping me sit up in bed. The reek of alcohol was still heavy in my breath. I hadn't been passed out for very long. It was still muddling my thoughts and making it hard to think beyond the basics: where was I and what happened? I winced in pain and slumped forward.

The person laughed and laid me back down on the pillows. My bed creaked as they sat beside me, pulling the covers up to my neck without hesitation. Damn, it was still so hard to see! I was such a lightweight, just another way I fell short around the Saiyans. I hid my face in the covers and hoped I'd pass out again so I didn't have to keep being tortured by my splitting headache.

It was easy to forget why I decided to go drink in the first place. That was a good thing, though. I didn't want to think about daddy and what it would be like seeing him again. I didn't want to think about seeing my mother's emotionless expression as I cried relentlessly. That was too much.

"I told you it was a bad idea but you didn't wanna listen to me." He sighed and I felt big fingers threading through my hair. "No one ever listens to me. Now you'll have to sit here and suffer all night instead of hanging out with Bulla and Pan."

Oh, fantastic. Not only was I still a little drunk but Goku was lying in bed with me, stroking my hair like I was a puppy and trying to teach me a lesson about life. I pushed my face in the pillow and prayed I'd faint again. How embarrassing. He caught me making out with his son and he'd tell my mother and she'd freak out and I'd be grounded until the end of time.

I sniffled pitifully. "Are you gonna tell mom?"

"No, I think this is punishment enough. It's pretty funny. Goten's mad at me but that's nothing new. Anyway, you better get ready for bed since you have school tomorrow morning. We're gonna go see your parents after."

"I can't go to school tomorrow! My head is killing me and I need to know dad is okay."

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me," Goku said. "I warned you that it was a bad idea but you ignored me so now you're gonna deal with the consequences."

Annoyed, I turned over to face him and was startled by how close we were. He was only a few inches away. I could feel the heat emanating from his chest. He grinned at me, oblivious to my growing blush, and I pushed myself back until my spine touched the cold wall. Between a rock and a hard place.

"You should probably go home and see Chi-Chi, right?" I asked.

"Nah, she knows where I am. We already talked about it a lot. Everyone else is sorta busy and your dad trusts me so he wanted me to keep an eye on you for a while. I don't mind but you get into too much trouble. Come to think of it, all of you do. Gohan was the only straight arrow."

Goku scratched his head, not noticing that I wasn't particularly comfortable. I debated saying something and decided it wasn't in my best interest—he was too innocent to understand. It had been so long since I last saw him that I forgot he needed to be treated like a child more so than a grown man. At least I knew his heart was in the right place and he wasn't trying to be creepy or anything.

He kept talking and I watched him with growing interest. My thoughts from earlier came back, demanding to be heard. What if I did initiate something? That wouldn't be too bad. He missed dad as much as I did and mom didn't understand how it felt. We could support one another.

I was already a lonely teenager. Dad being in the hospital made things even worse. Goten didn't actually like me, Bulla was into a different lifestyle, and Pan was always hanging out with her dad or chasing Trunks. I swallowed hard while Goku rambled on. He was already comfortable with me so there were only a few more steps until I could finally feel like someone cared.

My heart was hammering madly in my chest as I shifted in bed. Should I try to seduce him or wait and see if he tried it on me? No, he was married and had been for a long time. He wouldn't do anything stupid that could get him into trouble with his wife. God, was I really going to do it with a married guy? I wondered what it was like being 'the other woman' instead of the focal point.

A quick peck on the cheek would let Goku know what I was thinking. But what if he panicked and ran away? What if he didn't understand? I smiled halfheartedly as he jabbered about hunting the Dragon Balls with dad and formulated a plan of attack. I'd have to move slower. When he was fine with touching and being touched, I could go in for the kill.

Trembling, I reached across the tiny space between us and set my palm against the Saiyan's warm chest. He didn't break a sweat—he kept on talking and effortlessly pulled me flush to his body, continuing to stroke my hair like nothing happened. My mouth was dry. Step one was easier than I thought.

"…So your father was the first best friend I ever had," Goku finished. "Bulma was always kinda mean to me and Yamcha's a lot like Vegeta—he has something to prove."

I remembered seeing Chi-Chi kissing the strange man and the name clicked. It was Yamcha.

Guilt began to weaken my resolve. I was doing the same thing. I was going to hurt a perfectly happy married couple for no good reason. What kind of person did that make me? Dad would be so humiliated and I was taking advantage of a really nice man who just wanted me to be happy. I hadn't been raised to prey on people like some kind of monster.

Lying beside Goku made me feel dirty. He just happily ran his fingers through my hair, blissfully ignorant to my cruel intentions. I was such a bad person. How could I even think of taking him away from his wife? He loved her. He talked about her all the time and… no. It was wrong.

When I tried to slip away, his grip tightened.

"Y'know, come to think of it, I wonder about Yamcha sometimes. He likes hanging out with Chi-Chi. I don't mind because we've all been friends for so long but he's over there an awful lot."

Don't say it. Don't tell him about what you saw. It's none of your business.

"That's weird," I managed.

"Yeah… weird." Goku brushed my hair away from my face and cradled the back of my head, forcing me to look up at him. "You're a nice girl, Marron. You remind me a lot of your dad, but you're not bald and you're pretty."

Neither of us moved. I wasn't going to close the space between us. I wasn't going to throw everything away over a dumb idea I thought of when I was still tipsy. He cocked his head and his eyes flickered down to my lips. I was starting to shake again and I fisted his shirt in my hand.

Goku leaned closer and I closed my eyes, waiting for impact…

"Which is why I have to protect you," he whispered.

I felt his lips touch my forehead gently and he was gone in the next instant. I wanted to scream at him as he waved and left the room without a second glance. His black eyes were taunting me. Was he daring me to come after him or was he trying to let me down easy? When my door shut, I turned face down again to shriek into my pillow.

Protect me?! There was nothing to protect me from! So what if I was like dad? It was all a bag of lies created to tease me. I angrily grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand and texted Goten to ask if he wanted to hang out again. Fine, if Goku was going to reject me I'd have to find comfort in someone else. I couldn't deal with everything by myself. I needed someone to be there.

After tossing and turning in bed for a few minutes, I got up and threw my door open to see if Goku was still hovering around. He was long gone, probably sitting in the kitchen drinking tea. I stalked down the hall to take a quick shower and the pounding in my skull was replaced by my unbridled fury.

He had to be messing with me. He knew what I wanted and was hanging it a few inches in front of my face on a thin piece of string. If I lunged for it, he might let me have it, but there was always the chance that he'd jerk it back a couple more inches. I didn't want to play cat and mouse forever.

What an _asshole_.


	11. 11

**A/N:** OHHHH SHEEEIT. I'm working a lot again. So... yup. Keep forgetting I made Marron fifteen, but I guess it's nbd. This isn't even a darkfic compared to what I normally right so enjoy it while it lasts, because whatever I write next won't be pretty! Jk. But seriously.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_11_

Guilt and shame were my first feelings when I started getting ready for school the next day. I couldn't even feel nervous because I was too overwhelmed by my revulsion with my stupid behavior. What was I thinking? I'd acted dumb and immature instead of thinking things through. I'd considered things that never should've entered my head and I'd put myself in more than one bad situation.

My babysitter was gone. I made myself a bagel for breakfast and waited for Bulla and Pan to come pick me up, praying he wouldn't tell my parents. Poor Goku. He didn't understand stuff like that. I'd probably thrown him for a loop with my actions. He'd go home and tell Chi-Chi and she'd be on the warpath.

How humiliating. My urges faded fast and I was left with an empty, cold feeling in my stomach that wasn't satisfied with food. Guilt hurt in more ways than one. If he ever decided to see me again I'd have to apologize for acting so weird. I didn't want to come between him and daddy.

I waited dejectedly at the table, texting Goten back and forth about getting together again tonight. He apologized for his behavior and mentioned that his dad would probably leave us alone if we announced to everyone that we were dating. It was a bit too much for me. I could already see the look on my mother's face when I told her I was dating a 25 year old. It wasn't right.

Bulla and Pan picked me up a while later. I was quiet on the drive to school, thinking about seeing my parents after two long days and wondering about Goten and Goku. Times were tough for dad and I knew he wanted to be with his friends but I would've preferred staying home where we used to live.

Orange Star High was much bigger than my old school. My friends stuck close to me as we walked through the halls, occasionally stopping to introduce me to other people. It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it'd be—they were pretty friendly and the teachers were welcoming. I was too concerned with my personal life to worry about what a bunch of strangers thought of me, anyway.

"See? It isn't too bad," Bulla said as we walked to English class. "I've heard a few guys whispering about you, Marron. Don't worry, I'll let them know you're taken."

I laughed nervously, clutching my notebooks tightly. "That's okay. I'm not dating Goten. I mean, I'm not saying I want to date anyone here but we definitely aren't together."

The half-Saiyan raised a blue eyebrow. She was smirking slightly. "Really? Because he was texting me all night talking about you. He wants to tell his parents and yours. Maybe you should check that out before he does something you won't like. I've known Goten my whole life and he can be… how do you say it… _pushy_? I'd be careful if I were you."

"Pushy?" I echoed. "What's the supposed to mean?"

She neatly avoided a pack of upperclassmen and shrugged. "Oh, nothing. I'm just saying you were lucky Goku showed up when he did. Pan, what the hell are you doing?! Get your nose out of your phone while we're walking or I'll throw you in a locker!"

Pan seemed to snap out of a reverie and apologized repeatedly, blushing as she slipped her phone in her pocket. She had been oddly quiet ever since I saw her in the morning. But she didn't look upset. It was more of a nervous tension, like she was afraid of letting a secret out. I wondered…

The girls escorted me to the huge dining room for lunch. It was decorated with a myriad of red tables and it felt like every pair of eyes was watching as we made our way to a table. Bulla was extremely well known in the school, as was Pan, so it was typical for them to stare when someone was let into the 'group.' We sat down with a few other girls whose names I didn't care to remember and I eagerly took out my sandwich to start eating.

"Pan, are you texting Trunks?!" Bulla squealed.

"N-no!"

"Oh, so that's why you two disappeared the night of the party. I'm gonna have to tell your parents, Panny, and Gohan isn't gonna be happy he's precious baby is—"

The loudspeaker crackled to life and interrupted Bulla's taunting. I opened my mouth, prepared for the first delicious bite.

"Marron Chestnut to the office, please," announced the voice.

Every pair of eyes turned to me.

I blinked awkwardly and sighed as I wrapped my sandwich up again. It would have to wait. Bulla led the other girls in gasping as though they were shocked as I left the lunch room. Weird. What could I have done wrong? Maybe they needed me to fill out some paperwork.

I hurried up the stairs to the office and shoved a handful of almonds in my mouth. I was starving. Were they really allowed to interrupt my lunch like that? I turned a corner and pushed open the door to the office, quickly tucking my bag of almonds away and nearly bumping into someone.

Goku was standing by the counter, talking with the receptionist. He smiled tightly as I profusely apologized for barreling into him but I stopped when I noticed it wasn't a stranger. He was wearing normal street clothes instead of the weird orange getup he was so fond of. His muscles were practically begging to be set free from the short sleeves.

"Uh… hi," I said stupidly.

His smile turned even more gruesome. "Hey. Ready to go?"

The receptionist's eyes flickered between us and she handed him a sheet of paper to sign me out of class. I thought he'd be picking me up after school, not pulling me out during lunch.

"Are we going to see my parents?" I asked, watching him sign the sheet. "And thanks for leaving this morning. I loved getting ready all by myself and not having anyone to talk to."

"Sorry, I needed to go home and check on my wife." He slapped the pen down and politely nodded to the receptionist.

"Oh… duh. Sorry, guess I'm just getting cranky. I'm so hungry."

He herded me out of the office, oblivious to the stares of the office staff. "D'you want something to eat? I can bring you home and…" He stopped and swallowed hard. "Well we can go back to your house and make lunch if you want. Your parents aren't expecting us for a bit longer."

My stomach growled at the mention of food and I took out my bag of almonds again to munch on a few more. Goku kept a hand on the small of my back, leading me out of the school with a hard expression. He seemed really angry. I hoped he wasn't mad at me for how I acted the night before. I wasn't thinking straight and he hadn't exactly discouraged me so no one was at fault when you thought about it.

We turned a corner to hide us from prying us and Goku used instant transmission to teleport us away from the school. It was fine with me. Sure I was hungry but getting out of school early as sweet. We could go see mom and daddy now that I was feeling better about everything. I could forget about the disgusting emotions raging inside me and it would be normal again.

When we phased back into existence, I excitedly skipped into the house to get some food. My sandwich was probably bad from sitting in my lunchbox all day. As I rummaged through cabinets trying to find the perfect meal, the door slowly closed in the foyer, groaning shut until the lock snapped into place. Goku was moving awfully slow. He was typically right behind me with a big grin on his face.

"Yes, noodles!" I said, snatching a box of elbow macaroni from the cabinet. "Can you bring some water to a flash boil for me? You guys can use energy so it'll take a lot less… time."

I turned to see Goku leaning against the entranceway to the kitchen with his arms folded. His black eyes were intense and sort of angry. His expression shifted in an instant and he was smiling, snapping his fingers to make golden light flicker between them. I warily grabbed a pot from beneath the stove and put it over a burner. He wanted me to apologize. That had to be it.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," I blurted as he approached. "I was still a bit drunk and I promise nothing will happen again like that."

He cocked his head, standing beside me to ignite the burner. "Huh? Whatdya mean? I'm not mad at you, Marron. I just have a lot on my mind right now, that's all."

The bright orange flame suddenly skyrocketed, nearly singeing the ceiling and exuding a stifling heat wave that made the air ripple. I shrieked in surprise and cowered back but Goku didn't budge. He was gripping the edge of the stove; his knuckles were white. He shook a bit as he adjusted the knobs to turn the heat down and I struggled to calm down. What the hell was his problem?!

"But I guess I shouldn't be angry," he continued, "because nothing happened. Yamcha just came over to help Chi-Chi paint our bedroom. Her clothes were covered in paint so she had to change. We've been married for a long time so why should I start doubting her now? I can tolerate seeing my wife around other men. I abandoned her for seven years to train so I have no room to complain."

"Can you um, watch it with the—"

The oven screeched as Goku dug his fingers into the metal, warping it beyond repair. He wasn't looking at me. His eyes were on the pot of boiling water.

"I married her when we were eighteen," he said. His voice was rising in pitch. "I was trying to be nice. I didn't know what she wanted. I didn't know I'd have my own kids and responsibilities and that after all we've been through, I would come home to find her half naked in my bedroom with my friend. But what am I talking about? 'We're painting, Goku.' 'Don't worry about it.' 'Go train or something.'"

Uh oh. Maybe I should've mentioned what I saw in the mall.

Goku's hair flickered gold. "My best friend is in the hospital and she's too busy _painting with Yamcha _to go see him. She doesn't care. She only cares about who Goten's sleeping with or… or… what Gohan's grades are! Or when Videl is gonna have another baby. It's always someone else."

Actually, I'd keep my mouth shut about the mall. I didn't want to wind up like the oven.

I hesitantly tapped his shoulder. "Um… you're um… destroying our stove."

Suddenly he whirled around and pinned me up against the countertop. He slammed his hands down on either side of me, black eyes glowing with rage. I gripped the edge of the counter until it cut into my palms and tore my eyes away from his, terrified beyond belief. Oh god, I shouldn't have mentioned the stupid oven. We could just buy a new one for Christ's sake!

I could barely hear the bubbling water over the sound of Goku's heavy pants.

The Saiyan pushed closer to me until our bodies were touching in a way that wasn't meant to be innocent. He reached a big hand up to hold the back of my head and I began to feel dizzy. What was going on? What was I doing? Wasn't I supposed to be making pasta for lunch?

"But like I said," he murmured, "I guess I have no room to complain."

We stared at one another. Blood dripped down my palms onto our new floor.

My eyes flickered to the pot. "I'm gonna just put the pasta in real quick."

Goku's big fingers threaded through my hair idly. He twisted a lock around his index finger, admiring the way my lighter blonde highlights caught the sun. "I like blonde hair. It looks… I don't know." He smiled and leaned close to whisper into my ear. "Heavenly, like there's an angel in my bed with a halo that never disappears."

In his WHAT?!

A knock on the door roused Goku and he stepped away from me to tend to the stove. I was visibly trembling as I gathered myself and hurried into the foyer to greet the visitor. Goku's black eyes followed me all the way out until I vanished around the corner to pull open the door.

Bulla, Pan, Goten, and Trunks were all standing outside. I let them in without a second thought. My mind was swimming as Goten leaned down to kiss me on the cheek.

Goku was smirking.


	12. 12

**A/N:** So much sad in one chapter. Wah.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_12_

My foot wouldn't stop tapping.

I tried to relax but it was difficult when I was sitting in the living room with Goten's lean arm slung carelessly around my shoulders. My leg kept bouncing nervously as all of them talked, laughing and sipping their drinks like nothing else mattered. The smell of Goten's cologne just reminded me that I was still starving to death but they were too busy chatting to notice or care.

Goku was completely at ease, slouching in his armchair while he swirled the ice cubes in his water. He pretended to be smiling at everyone but if their eyes left his, he'd fix his black gaze on me and smirk at me over the edge of his cup. Each contemptuous sip he took made my foot twitch even harder. It wasn't meant to be threatening—he was enjoying my discomfort with being touched by his son. I wanted to shrivel up like a leaf in the fall and decompose.

Not to mention my palms were still throbbing in pain from the incident with the counter. I hadn't even had time to clean up the blood. Why did everything bad happen to my hands? It couldn't be my legs or my arms; it specifically had to injure my godforsaken hands.

The ice cubes in my soda clinked lightly against the glass as I took a tentative sip. My hands were shaking. Goten laughed at something Bulla said and pulled me closer. I made a serious effort to look away from Goku at the floor but it was really difficult. He'd said something about blonde hair and halos and being in his bed… my life was just getting worse and worse.

_That's what you wanted_, said the voice in my head. _If you play with fire, you're gonna get burned. I warned you not to get involved with married people. And what possessed you to go to a party with Goten? Oh, trying to make his daddy jealous? Newsflash, moron: Goku doesn't care about you. He's mad at his wife and just as upset about your father as you are. This will all pass over soon._

It was a painful truth. I'd let my teensy little crush become something more and it was spiraling out of control very quickly. I didn't want to be left alone with Goku because I wouldn't be able to control myself. I hated saying no. Agreeing with what everyone wanted was so much easier. But if I agreed with him, I'd end up in bed with someone who was twice Goten's age. That was even worse!

If only mom and dad were home to talk to me. I seriously needed to hear some of dad's corny jokes before I exploded. He always had ten of them up his sleeve to diffuse arguments with mom over money or the mortgage or me or whatever. God, I hoped he remembered them. I hoped he remembered me.

My stomach howled angrily and I grimaced, clutching my abdomen while Bulla prattled on about school. Why were they here? Didn't they have someplace to be? I wanted to eat some lunch, see my parents, and get everyone with black hair out of my house. Goten was annoying me, Goku was… I didn't even know what to think of him, Pan was ogling Trunks, Trunks was pretending not to ogle her, Bulla wouldn't shut the hell up about things none of us cared about—

"Well Marron and I should get going," Goku said. "She's going to see her parents and I think 18 is coming back home. It feels like she's been gone forever."

Yes, _thank you_. Everyone was so calm and carefree while I was roiling inside, worried to the point of insanity about my parents. I didn't have time to deal with nonsense from these people.

Goten looked over at me and kissed the side of my head. "Want me to come along?"

"Cool your jets, Uncle Goten!" Pan said, speaking for the first time. "Jeez, can't you tell that Marron would rather be alone right now? She doesn't need you breathing down her neck."

"Shut up, runt!"

They started squabbling, requiring Bulla and Trunks to pull them apart. I awkwardly said goodbye and avoided Goten kissing me on the cheek again, neatly hopping to my feet and offering Goku my hand. He eyed me for a moment before getting to his feet and knitting his big fingers through mine. His palms were calloused and rough but somehow soft. He squeezed my hand.

"We'll be back later," he said, placing two fingertips to his forehead.

Pan waved. "We'll be here for you. Take your time, Marron."

I smiled halfheartedly as Goku and I vanished.

We reappeared outside a huge hospital with whitewashed walls that loomed over a crowded parking lot. It looked more like a mansion than an actual hospital, though. There were palm trees planted in the parking lot between the rows of cars, casting some shade across the pavement. A few elderly people with walkers were strolling around in the courtyard with their attendants.

It seemed peaceful. The lawn was green and manicured, there was a small fountain where a few nurses sat with their patients, and a gnarled oak tree offered a place for people to sit and read outside. I had been expecting a normal hospital; a cold place that reeked of formaldehyde and death.

Goku's cheery disposition shriveled. He didn't let go of my hand, but squeezed again and pulled me closer to his side. I looked up at him but he was hiding his face behind his locks of thick black hair. It was hard for him, too. He had technically known daddy even longer than I did. I took a deep breath and we started towards the building, still hand-in-hand.

The inside of the place smelled like old lady perfume. I wrinkled my nose as Goku led me down the hall to an elevator, ushering me inside and pushing the button for the fifth floor. He was silent but sadness glazed over his black eyes and he stared dead ahead without blinking. I played with the hem of my shirt, beginning to reconsider our visit. I could wait a few more days and come back.

We stepped out onto the floor and Goku released my hand to gently lead me along with his fingertips on the small of my back. My palms were sweating beyond belief as we walked past more old people lounging around with their nurses. My throat felt tight; it was getting hard to breathe.

Goku stopped outside a room, turning to put both of his huge hands on my shoulders. "I know we've been teasing each other lately but I want you to know that it's okay to be sad. I'm not expecting anything out of you, Marron. I'm here to take care of you and make your life easier. Okay?"

_Then you probably shouldn't have pinned me and started saying stuff about my hair in your bed! _I thought furiously.

"Alright," I said.

The Saiyan smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead. My cheeks immediately flushed with heat from the touch of his lips, but he didn't seem to notice. He turned the door handle and allowed me to head inside the room first. God, he had to know he was screwing with me. Even Goku couldn't be that naïve. He was married and had two kids for crying out loud. No, he was just mad about Chi-Chi. It'd all blow over in a week and everything would be—

I stopped dead, nearly causing Goku to bump into me.

Daddy was sitting up in a bed with bright blue sheets, gazing blankly at the wall. He was wearing pajamas which were highly unusual for him. He blinked out of his reverie and slowly turned his head to look at Goku and me, fixating a confused stare on both of us. I smiled and took a step forward with my hands outstretched. If I looked friendly he'd understand.

Mom was asleep in the chair next to him with a magazine spread open across her lap. She didn't budge as I approached my father warily. He looked really small in his pajamas. Tired. I wasn't looking at the same dad I knew, but a hollow reflection whose grey eyes passed straight through me. I was nothing to him but a shadow on the wall.

"Hi, daddy," I said, pulling up a chair to sit beside him. "How's it going?"

No response. I tried again.

"Nice weather, huh? I was hoping to go fishing later. Do you think they'll let you come with me? It doesn't look like mom wants to get up and go anywhere."

His eyes burned through me. He was trying to remember who the hell I was.

I smiled and tried to remain calm. "Goku's been taking care of me for the past few days. I'm glad you asked him to. I would've been really lonely otherwise."

Dad nodded vaguely and turned to shake mom without taking his eyes off me. She yawned as she woke and stretched, blinking like she hadn't opened her eyes in days. She noticed me and leapt out of her chair to pull me into a bone-crushing embrace, possibly shattering a few of my ribs. I wheezed for air until she was finished and set me back down. She still showed no emotion on her face.

"Krillin, this is your daughter," mom said as she touched his arm. "This is Marron."

When I saw dad look up at her, I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably. She touched his hair and I realized that there was no room for me in their lives anymore. Mom was going to stay with dad until the end, leaving me out in the cold. I understood but it still hurt. It still cut like a knife knowing that I was about to lose both of my parents.

But daddy needed someone to take care of him like he had taken care of me. He was still taking care of me. Goku came up behind me and put his hand on my back to keep me steady. There were a lot of people that loved me and wanted me to be happy. I wanted mom and dad to be happy, too.

"I'm guessing you aren't coming home," I said to mom as she fixed dad's sheets.

She didn't even flinch. "Not for a long time. I'll check in sometimes but the nurses agreed to allow me to live here for the time being. Your father needs an anchor."

"Oh. Well, yeah, I know. You're right. Am I staying in the house?"

"I suppose. Goku agreed to let you live with him and Chi-Chi but I'd prefer you to live at home. It shouldn't be too bad. I've already set up a checking account so you can buy whatever you need. You can still go to school and come visit your father and I afterwards if you'd like."

A big arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Marron shouldn't be alone. Krillin wants her to be with people and he wants you to stay home with her. He knew you'd do this."

"What are you talking about?" mom asked, still fussing over dad.

Goku scowled. "18, you have a teenage daughter who needs you. This is just as hard for us as it is for you but you're making it worse. Go back home and visit Krillin while Marron's at school. You'll only be away from him for a few hours a day. He said he wants the whole family—"

Mom rounded on him in a flash, generating a ball of red energy in her palm that she aimed directly at Goku's head. Her eyebrows were knitted together angrily but her mouth still hadn't moved. Goku lifted his lip in a silent snarl and took a step forward, daring her to make a move. I knew mom wouldn't hesitate when it came to dad. She was fiercely loyal.

"You promised to take care of her and I don't see you doing it," mom said. "Yet another disappointment of Son Goku. Krillin would be upset." The energy in her palm vanished and she began stroking dad's head, her eyes only focused on him.

I didn't exist anymore.

"I always keep my promises. If you're putting Marron under my roof, I'll take care of her no matter what, but I don't want to hear you complaining." His black eyes narrowed.

"Do what you will."

There was nothing more for us. We left while mom began looking through photo albums with dad. He never seemed to understand who I was.


	13. 13

**A/N:** Probably can't update for a few days so here's this to hold you over. ;) I'm happy I'm going for a mutually consensual relationship in this. It's a much different dynamic but one that I definitely am enjoying.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_13_

There was no time for me to feel bad for myself. I was sort of happy about that—I liked being distracted when I was sad instead of moping around having a pity party. Keeping my mind occupied would help dull the pain from my mother's rejection. She would always value dad over me. I understood but he used to tell me all the time about how much she loved me; more than anything. It was all a lie.

Instant transmission brought us back to my house and three different people were hugging me before I even opened my eyes. I struggled not to cry but it was almost impossible. Both of my parents were more or less gone from my life. It would be hard seeing dad like that every day. Was there a point?

Goten pulled away from me first and held me at arm's length, smiling a bit. Pan and Bulla stood beside him and they all examined my face for any sign of weakness. They didn't know if I'd burst into tears or brush it off like nothing. Maybe they all knew from the beginning and were pretending to care. We hadn't seen each other in years. I doubted they came anywhere near to caring about me.

"Grandma said we're going to have dinner," Pan offered. "You might feel better if you see everyone again. We're all here for you to the end."

I nodded stiffly. That was probably best.

We cleaned up the house a bit and I found myself moving like I was stuck in a jar of molasses. I didn't have the energy or drive to work quickly. I strongly considered dropping out of high school and holing myself up in my bedroom forever. While I put the big pot back under the dented stove, I could feel Goku's black eyes following me, penetrating in their search for clues.

It was weird, but I had a feeling that he didn't understand body language. He needed someone to outright state what they were thinking about or he'd never pick it up. When he was curious he would stare at you until he thought he understood what was going on, yet he never thought to open his mouth and use his words. I absently wiped the counter down and tried to ignore him.

"Ready to go?" Bulla asked, setting her hands on her hips.

"As ready as I'll be," I said.

Then Goten slipped his arm around my waist and I felt even worse. Were we really dating? I didn't want to date him. Did they mean I had to dump him? I didn't want to dump him. Damn Saiyans. He'd give up on me after a few weeks of not getting any action and go after some other girl. I wanted to be left alone. I wanted to forget I was sad for a few hours then come home and eat ice cream all night.

"Why don't you stay at my place tonight?" Goten murmured. "I can make you feel better."

"Ew, gross!" Pan squealed as she grabbed Trunks's arm. "Don't do _that _with Marron! I thought you were joking around. You two aren't seriously dating, right?"

"Not on my watch."

All of us looked up to the source of the muttered words. Goku was standing in a Vegeta-esque pose, glaring fixedly at his youngest son. I felt Goten's arm tighten for a moment but he gave in and let go. Okay, so now we weren't dating. Right? That was fine with me. I had no interest in being with someone who was pushing thirty. I mean, he wasn't ugly but… dating wouldn't work out.

We all linked hands and Goku took up the end, placing two fingers to his forehead to transport us away from my vacant house. I kind of never wanted to go home again. Apparently Goku had agreed to let me live with him so I didn't have to be by myself every night. Why had they even bothered buying a new house if they were gonna get rid of me? Mom had no idea dad was as sick as he turned out to be.

The Son house in the mountains was tiny. Smoke curled from the chimney and warm light poured from the windows, immediately making me feel at ease. The front door opened and Chi-Chi came running out to hug Goten around the neck, swinging around in his arms. Everyone laughed while she chastised him about not calling and only I seemed to notice Yamcha hanging in the doorway with a smirk on his face. My eyes flickered to Goku. He was trying to smile.

Poor guy. It looked like he was in physical pain.

Chi-Chi attacked me with a hug next. "Ooh, Marron, it's so good to see you! How did things go today? I made a nice big dinner for everyone so we can fill up and talk. You'll have to ask Goku to bring you outside later when the meteor shower starts. Don't go out on your own. It's too dangerous for us humans. Bulma and I learned that all too well after a few years…"

I was herded inside with the others. She kept on talking, and talking, and _talking. _I tried to smile like Goku. I wanted to be polite and respectful. At the same time, I couldn't look into Chi-Chi's eyes and feel anything less than utter disgust. Goku was circling the room dejectedly; he'd been totally invisible to dad at the hospital. He was sad. He probably wanted a hug or a cup of tea. No one noticed.

I knew how it felt to be invisible. I knew how it felt to be crushed.

The rest of the group showed up after a while. Bulma hugged me with tears in her eyes—she had known Krillin from when they were children, too. None of them seemed interested in going to see him. Vegeta was still permanently pissed off and hovering behind his wife the way mom stuck to dad. He'd probably forsake his children for his wife, too. They all would. What was wrong with all of them? Didn't they have any sense of decency?

Gohan and Videl arrived, much to Pan's delight. I swallowed a lump in my throat when they all hugged. I'd never have that again. Sure, I could hug dad, but he'd probably panic and start screaming. Mom didn't like being touched very much. I probably should've stayed home if I was gonna be a Debbie Downer when everyone was trying to be happy.

Bulla picked at her food in boredom. "Can we go home yet? These parties are so lame. Goten and I were gonna go get wasted but as usual, mom needs to drag me to this crap." She grinned at me. "You're lucky you don't have parents. They're so annoying. You should host a party!"

I choked on my water. Did she… did she say I was lucky to not have parents?

"It'll be fun," she continued, turning to face me. "We can all get totally wasted and I bet Trunks and Pan will finally do it. They're dating now, y'know. How cute would that be? Oh, and you can sleep with Goten. He's really good. It would be so much fun! Want to do it next weekend?"

"Why are you so obsessed with Goten?" I asked. I couldn't keep the anger from my tone.

"Who, me? I'm not; I just like seeing cute couples get together. I consider myself a matchmaker. Jeez, he's all yours now anyway. Don't get so worked up."

"I'm fine." I was holding my glass so hard I thought it would break. Bulla was getting under my skin. She was trying too hard with the whole 'party girl' façade. "If you like him so much, you date him."

Bulla laughed. "Why are you so testy?"

I'd lost both of my parents in one day. Everything had been torn away from me and I was sitting at some stupid party listening to Bulla Briefs make excuses for her obvious intense crush on a guy who was way too old for her. They'd even had sex. Goten was ten years older than us but he was still lurking around teenage girls like some kind of freak. I couldn't take it.

The glass shattered in my hand and a million transparent shards burrowed into my flesh like bullets.

_Not my fucking hand again._

Bulla squealed in shock and jumped back a few inches, causing everyone else to look at us. The words were boiling up from my stomach like vomit. It was like the night I talked to Goku. I couldn't stop.

"Why do you keep trying to force your brother and Pan together?" I shrieked. Blood was pouring down my fingers, dripping on the floor. "I know they're attracted to one another but there's a time and place for everything. You're tactless and desperate for attention that no one wants to give you anymore. I don't want to get drunk, I don't want to have sex with your ex-boyfriend, and I really don't want you to tell me I should be happy about not having parents!"

Everyone in the room looked nothing short of bewildered.

I dropped the remains of my cup on the floor and apologized a thousand times but the tears were already on their way. When I started crying, I ran from the house aimlessly through the dark, toward the thick line of trees across the lawn. Someone called my name but there was no way I was going back. I was humiliated. I'd insulted Bulla beyond belief. She was gonna hate me.

Branches thrashed my arms as I ran through the forest. I couldn't focus on flying. I'd do that later. Right now, I needed to get away from all of them. I needed to be away from their happiness, I needed to be left alone to feel bad for myself. I didn't bother wiping the tears from my eyes. I'd wind up going blind from the glass embedded in my skin.

Soon my pathetic human energy ran out and I was forced to sink to the ground, sobbing like a small child. My hand hurt terribly. I'd get an infection if I let the glass stay in for too long. But I ignored it and kept crying on my knees, beyond the capacity to care about getting sick. What did it matter?

I hated everything. I could just disappear. I could fade into the mountains—

"Sheesh, it was hard to find you."

My head snapped up and I saw him standing before me with his hands on his hips. Goku. He was back again to save me. It was a strong personality trait. He frowned when he saw my tear-streaked face and bent down, squatting in front of me to gently wipe my eyes with his big fingers. My lower lip quivered and I toppled forward into his arms with such force that he fell back on his behind. His training shirts were great for crying into. They absorbed a lot of moisture.

Goku laughed. It didn't sound uncomfortable. "Bulla's still in shock, ya know. But no one's mad at you, Marron. We all understand." He stroked my hair gently. "I think I do better than anyone else."

"God, I was so rude! They're all trying to be nice and I'm acting like a spoiled brat."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm going to bring you home and get the glass out of your hand, okay? I don't think Korrin has any more senzu beans to spare."

I never wanted to leave. I'd rather cry in Goku's arms for the rest of my life.

It seemed like he was reading my mind. He gently pried me away from his shoulder to sit me in his lap, rearranging my hair to keep it out of my face. I sniffled pitifully as he raised my damaged hand to figure out what kind of procedures it'd need. There were a lot of small pieces.

"You're definitely Krillin's daughter," Goku said, whisking out a few big shards. "He's one of the few humans I know that can put up with pain like this. I've been in a full-body cast before but nothing hurts as bad as being stabbed by tiny things like pieces of glass. Ugh, it reminds me of shots. I hate shots. I hate when the doctor comes in the room with the needle and… ugh."

I smiled. "Dad told me a few stories about you and shots. I think it's kinda funny."

"Well, like all of them say, I'm the strongest being in the universe and I'm afraid of my human wife and itty bitty needles." Goku shook his head, dismayed by his own fears. "What are you scared of?"

"The dark," I admitted. "I still sleep with a nightlight sometimes."

"_Really_? But there's nothing scary out there. Promise. Even if there was, I could break it in half. Wow, I don't know anyone your age that's afraid of the dark." He grinned goofily at me through the moonlight. I envied his flippancy. I would have traded anything to be as carefree as he was.

Could I have it? He was mad at his wife. They were on the rocks. If I nudged my foot in the door I might be able to make an opening big enough to squeeze in through.

No. Bad Marron. He's too old and way out of your league.

Goku finished taking out as many big pieces as he could and used instant transmission to return us back to my house. I clung to him as he carried me inside and upstairs, into the bigger bathroom on the second floor. He was so warm and he smelled like pine trees. He flipped on the overhead light, gently lowering me down until my shoes touched the floor, then picked up my hand again.

"They're so tiny!" he said, turning my wrist every which way. "Are you sure you didn't stick your hand in a pool of broken glass?"

"I didn't think I could shatter glass. That's what you people do."

He scratched his head, perplexed. "Guess you were just really upset. Rinse it off with cold water first and I'll help you clean it out. But don't try to punch me like you did when you burned your hand."

I stuck out my tongue at him and turned to face the sink, hissing in pain when the freezing water ran over the micro cuts. It was always the same hand. I'd been bitten there, burned there, sliced open there, and now there was glass there. Why was it always the same place? There was a god who simply hated me and wanted to make me cut my own hand off.

The warmth of Goku's body preceded him. He was suddenly pressed up against me, resting his chin on top of my head. I froze in surprise as his hands carefully took my wrist and he dampened the red cloth he'd found. He hummed happily as he wiped the tiny pieces of glass off my hand; he was a man without a care. I stood there in stunned silence while he slowly cleaned my wounds.

There was an eerie silence settling over the house. I couldn't even hear the cars outside.

The Saiyan tenderly picked out shards I couldn't even see. "Y'know, you're a nice girl."

I made a weird choking sound. I think I was trying to chuckle. "You've told me that before. More than once, actually. Seems like you're always the one here when I'm hurting myself."

Glass tinkled quietly as it was swept down the drain. We were in our own universe where no one could see or hear us. It was only me and Goku.

"I promised Krillin I'd protect you."

"You're doing a good job. I'm still alive, right?"

No reply. Goku wrung out the cloth with his fist and set it down on the counter, then hesitantly brushed my hair away from my neck. My heart was pounding laboriously. Please don't be teasing me, please don't be teasing me; please, for the love of god, don't be teasing me.

He sighed. "Yes, but who's gonna protect you from me?"

This was it.

I felt Goku's hot breath on the crux of my shoulder and neck, tantalizingly close to a kiss. His lips skimmed my skin and he pushed closer to me without the same tentative movements from before. He was coming to terms with it like I was and trying to accept it. I could hardly breathe.

My entire body shivered when his lips finally made contact and he growled as he wrapped his arms around me. I was back to feeling tiny again, like a rabbit in the talons of a falcon. Goku's soft mouth sucked hungrily on my flesh, pulling it between my teeth and rolling gently. He twisted my shirt in his fists to keep control of his hands and I struggled to make sense of what was happening.

It had to be a dream. Goku would never do something this stupid.

"Tell me this is okay," he said huskily, burying his face in my hair. "Tell me it isn't wrong. It feels wrong but… it feels good."

I nodded quickly. "It's okay, you're fine, I'm not upset or anything."

His calloused hands ran over my bare stomach. He was drinking everything in; enjoying it while it lasted. "I'll protect you. I'll make sure no one hurts you."

Suddenly I was shoved up against the wall, making me hit the switch so the lights went out. Goku's black eyes were glimmering in the darkness; bottomless obsidian pools. Damn, he was tall. He held the back of my head and stared into my eyes with the loyalty of a well-trained dog. He was determined to twist my father's words in whatever way he could to justify what was going on.

"You're mine now," he said.

The moment Goku's lips met mine, I felt whole.

I carelessly flung my arms around his neck and eagerly kissed him back. He growled and crushed me into the wall again so the lights flickered on for a brief second and the house seemed to tremble. I wanted him. I needed to feel loved and wanted more than anything in the world. Goku's passion was consuming and powerful, not the chaste kisses I was used to getting from boys. He _wanted _me.

In a moment of recklessness I wound my fingers through his thick hair and promptly yelped in pain. My injury from the glass was still open, oozing droplets of blood. Goku didn't notice. He scooped me up and carried me down the hall to my bedroom where he unceremoniously dropped me on the bed. I desperately licked at the blood as he locked the door and yanked off his shirt. He wasn't interested in stopping for a few measly cuts. This was it.

But it was too much. I had the capacity to say no. After all, it would be my first time and I wasn't sure I wanted to lose that experience under the present circumstances.

My eyes fell upon his perfectly defined musculature and I strongly considered going along with whatever he wanted. They all had the bodies of Greek gods. It wasn't fair. I mean, it wasn't exactly bad to look at and I'd been secretly hoping to run my fingers down his smooth, tight skin but…

Goku cocked his head innocently but a sly smile broke out across his lips. "Come on, you aren't gonna let a bit of blood interrupt us, right?" He patted the growing bulge between his legs. "This hurts more than that. But don't worry, I'll be gentle. We should probably take off your sheets because I have a weird habit of ripping them up. I don't know why… but I do!"

Say no, say no, say no.

"Um… okay."

You are a stupid bitch, Marron.

When I didn't move, Goku laughed and climbed into bed with me. I was staring at him with wide eyes. Overwhelmed was the best way to describe how I felt. There were two parts terror, one part curiosity, and about three parts of pure, unadulterated lust. I'd never felt so strongly before about anything.

He got on top of me and pinned my wrists teasingly to the mattress. "Gotcha!"

It was a good thing one of us was calm or we both would've been curled up on the floor freaking the _fuck out_. I smiled sheepishly, violently shaking underneath Goku. He still wasn't fazed. Now that he was certain he had me he was calming down and trying to enjoy himself. Clearly I was too stupefied to even consider going anywhere. Not that I wanted to. 'No' was becoming a distant memory.

"Ooh," he said, glancing at the door, "you're afraid of the dark! I'm sorry I forgot. Want me to turn the light on? I guess that's better since I can see you better." His eyes turned back to me and his smile morphed into a scowl. "Hey, why do you still have your clothes on? Let me help you."

"About that," I stammered. "Um… well, aren't you… m-married and stuff? We c-can just do other things. We don't need t-to uh… you k-know… do that."

"But if Chi-Chi is doing the same thing then this makes us even. And she's done it a lot from what I can tell. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything." Goku craned his neck to look at the stiffness between his legs again. "Er… I'm not gonna hurt you _much_."

I shrugged weakly and Goku returned to kissing me, making the fire in me burn even hotter. God I was bad at refusing people. But he was nice and I was starting to feel better. I shifted in excitement as his mouth left mine to explore my neck again. If this was how sex felt every night, I was beginning to understand why Bulla and Goten liked it so much.

It wouldn't hurt to tell him the truth. "This will be my f-first time so—"

Everything stopped.

Goku pulled away from me in a heartbeat with his eyebrows knitted seriously. "You're a… virgin?"

When I nodded, he rubbed his face and got to his feet. I hurriedly sat up and followed him out of the room as I spouted various lies. It was no big deal, I didn't mind, I wanted him to take it from me, I was practically not a virgin. He ended up locking himself in the bathroom and demanded I go away.

I had kissed someone who fanned a flame in me that I didn't even know existed. He was married, three times my age, immortal, and apparently had serious moral issues with taking my virginity. Forget the constant barrage of pain in my hand. I had way more problems than I knew what to do with.


	14. 14

**A/N:** OKAY I SWEAR, LAST ONE. No more updates until there's a few more reviews. I'm not giving anyone time to read!

**Warnings:** Lemon.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre **

_14_

Going to school seemed pointless in the face of everything that had been happening. I considered rolling over in bed and sleeping the day away but I knew I'd never hear the end of it if I did. My limbs felt stiff as I rolled out from underneath my warm sheets and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I sat very still; staring at the floor as memories came rushing back. What if he left? What if he never came back again? I'd be cursed to live alone for the rest of my life.

Thoroughly exhausted, I reached up to fluff out my hair and squealed in pain. My wrist fell limp in my lap and I was surprised to see that it had been wrapped up and bandaged while I was asleep. I furrowed my brow as I turned my wrist and hissed again when a burning sensation lanced up my arm. Ouch. Goku must have taken it upon himself to bind my wounds while I was asleep. Nice, but kinda creepy.

I noticed my other wrist was wrapped up tightly as well. That didn't make sense—I hadn't hurt that hand. He probably made a mistake and just left it alone so he didn't wake me up. I managed to tear through the thick strips until the bandages fell away from my skin.

There were angry red marks that stung upon contact and contrasted starkly with my pale skin. I blinked in shock. When had that happened? Moving my fingers sort of hurt but it was bearable. As I exercised my muscles to see if I could even maneuver a pen, realization dawned upon me.

_He got on top of me and pinned my wrists teasingly to the mattress. "Gotcha!"_

Goku and I had been too distracted by our passions to notice he was pressing down a little too hard on my wrists. It would probably take a few days before I was capable of writing again so there was no point in going to school. I was relieved by that fact. I could avoid seeing Bulla for a while longer until she simmered down and didn't hate me anymore.

Someone knocked on my door and I absently said, 'come in' while examining my wrist. Jeez, did this sort of thing happen frequently with Goku? He was strong but I didn't think some pressure would cause me so much pain. Maybe it was a good thing that he called it off last night.

"How'd you sleep?"

I looked up. Goku was standing by my door, not fully inside the room yet. He was hesitant; he wanted my approval. I shrugged indifferently and covered my wrist with my palm.

"Fine," I said. "You?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Pretty bad. I came in here earlier to check on you and noticed your wrists. I'm sorry." He held out his hands with his palms face up and smiled sheepishly. "Big hands are clumsy and humans are more breakable than I remember."

When I lay back, Goku shut the door and sat on the bed beside me. I flung an arm over my eyes so I didn't have to look at him. I was embarrassed. We'd kissed and almost did a lot more than that. Now I was falling fast and hard; I was in a whirlwind of emotion that never slowed down.

The Saiyan crossed his legs Indian style, keeping a foot or two of space between us. "I… I wanted to apologize for last night. That was very wrong of me."

"Yup. Fine. Whatever you say."

"We shouldn't be doing things like that. You're still in high school and I'm married. It was a big mistake and I'll support you all the way if you want to tell someone. You shouldn't be afraid and keep it a secret. I'd understand if you want to let all our friends know so they can stay away from me."

"You don't need to be a drama queen about it." I peered up at him from beneath my elbow. He looked hopeful. "I wanted you to so I don't need to tell anyone, simple as that."

"Are you sure?" he asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"Positive. Why don't you go home and see Chi-Chi? I'm gonna sleep all day until the throbbing goes away, so nothing exciting's going on here. You can talk to her and get some space from me."

Goku shifted and moved closer to me. "So you're not upset? But I hurt you."

"It's no big deal," I said. "I get how it is with you people. Like I said, I wanted it, too. The age thing is sort of a downer though and you _are _married to Chi-Chi so I understand why you want to get fresh air. If you keep worrying you'll make things ten times worse than they already are."

My arm was pulled away from my face and Goku gently restrained it close to my head. He was eyeing me intently, now leaning halfway across my body. I scowled. He'd finished telling me how sorry he was five minutes ago and he was already back to seducing me. I was gonna get whiplash if it kept up.

"So… you don't want to tell anyone?" he clarified. He was speaking slowly, letting each word slide off his tongue at its own pace. He wanted to be sure he wasn't encroaching on dangerous territory.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself fifty times. No, I'm not going to tell anyone. I want to respect you and your wife because you're all supporting me through a tough time. I don't want bad feelings with anyone in our group. Telling them that we had an infinitesimal couple of kisses could disturb the balance. So, Goku, you and I are going to keep quiet about it and pretend it never happened."

He released my arm at that moment and tenderly cupped my cheek in his rough palm. I groaned inwardly. Now he was making it impossible for me to say no. Could we ever turn back?

"Can it happen one more time?" he asked meekly.

Oh, goddammit.

I twisted my fingers in his hair and pulled Goku into a deep kiss that he was more than happy to return. Screw marriage. What did it matter? We weren't together or anything; we were messing around with one another to try to feel something. I knew I did. Every time his chest rumbled with a moan my heart gave a little leap. He wanted me and I wanted him.

Goku pulled away, panting. "This is the last time though. I swear it."

"Sure, sure, whatever."

Our mouths met again. I tugged on his thick, black hair, steadily losing my shyness as Goku crept on top of me and pressed his body close to mine. My eyes slid open curiously to watch the muscles in his arms tense as he clenched the bed sheets to rein himself in. I'd seen him half naked plenty of times but now it was so much different. I was the one making him strain and try to gain some semblance of control.

I stretched my fingers across his back and carefully ran my nails across his smooth skin. Yet again I had forgotten the searing pain in my wrists in place of admiring Goku's flawless body. He broke our kiss and moved on to kissing my neck, biting down so hard I could have sworn blood was drawn. My nails dug into his flesh to anchor my body beneath his; to keep me from rubbing against him like a cat in heat.

But Goku beat me to it. The sheets next to my head tore as he jerked forward to grind the hot stiffness against me, bringing another wave of emotions I had to tackle. It was wrong to a degree beyond my comprehension. We were breaking all the rules. It still felt _good_. I mewled in pleasure and wrapped my legs around his waist without a second thought, instinctually raising my hips to his.

My eyes were closed but I could practically feel him grinning at me, watching rapturously as I writhed between his arms. It felt so good. He slowed his pace to gentle thrusts and the intense pleasure became more muted, slowly building towards a breaking point. I moaned as one of his hands slid beneath my shirt and slithered upwards. What _was _the breaking point?

"Does this… feel good or something?"

"Quiet," I whispered. "Just keep doing it."

His fingertips brushed the bottom of my breast. I shivered slightly, not used to the touch, but he gradually moved his hand forward until his thumb settled upon my pert nipple. The heat coiled in my belly intensified tenfold and I eagerly pushed into Goku, struggling to bring myself to the edge.

"I'm still not sure if it feels good, though."

"It _does_. If it didn't I wouldn't be… I wouldn't be…"

He raised an eyebrow, grinning. It was the smuggest look I'd ever seen. "C'mon, finish your sentence."

When I refused to answer he took the collar of my shirt in one hand and tore downwards so the fabric fell off me in two pieces. I yelped in surprise and my arms instantly came to my chest to preserve my modesty but Goku caught them halfway, pinning my wrists yet again on either side of my head. His black eyes roamed across my nakedness like he was seeing the sunrise for the first time. An uncomfortable blush flooded my cheeks.

He dipped his head to give my breasts attention, leaving the pulsating desire strangely dissatisfied. I wanted to feel him pushing into me. Why couldn't he forget the boring stuff and get to the good part? God, I was going crazy just thinking about how it would feel.

I whined impatiently. "Can we take our pants off yet?"

"No." He suckled on my nipple and used his free hand to lavish the other one. "We're not doing that. I can't do it to you."

"But if we take our pants off we can still do this and—"

"Marron, I said no."

"It's only sex," I insisted, eyes rolling with pleasure. "What's… what's the big deal?"

"Everything about it is a big deal. We're going to do this, and I'm going to make you feel good. I'm not going to take anything else away from you." Goku leveled his gaze with mine, suddenly very serious. "You'll have a clearer head soon and you'll be happy I kept our pants on."

What a bother. I sighed dramatically and dropped back down on the bed as he slipped his arms under my back to hold me close to his body. Clear head? How could I possibly see any clearer? I'd admitted to myself that I was attracted to Goku and let him bring me to… oh. _Oh._

_Ooh._

I gasped in mingled ecstasy and surprise as the pleasure suddenly hit an electric plateau, suddenly shoving me off the edge of the cliff before I realized I had reached it. My sheets ripped even more as my gasp became a more pronounced mewl of enlightenment; I had finally found the brink. It prickled through me without end and Goku quickly rolled on his back to hold my hips where he wanted them. He arched back into my pastel pink pillows, reaching his peak with an inhuman growl.

The waves of pleasure receded, pulled by the moon of reality.

Both of us were panting and sweat beaded on Goku's broad chest. He swallowed, making his Adam's apple bob, and grinned cheekily at me. I was still trembling from the aftershock. It had to be an orgasm. That was what Bulla called it.

I stared blankly at Goku's goofy smile. His hands were still resting casually on my hips, completely comfortable with the intimate contact. We had done something bad.

Goku cocked his head, beginning to frown. "Are you okay? Did you feel it?"

Frozen like a statue, I managed a nod.

The Saiyan exhaled loudly and sat up so I was sitting between his legs. He drew me into his arms and hugged me gently, stroking my hair as I gazed into the distance over his shoulder. I was still shaking. We had definitely done something bad. I'd let my desire take control like some kind of animal.

"I'll be right back," he murmured. "I kind of need to change. Stay right here."

Instant transmission left me sitting alone in my bed, hunched over pitifully. My hips hurt.


	15. 15

**A/N:** Holy shit! Lol, you guys delivered on reviews! I wasn't trying to be a whiner or anything-I was posting the chapters so freaking fast that some people couldn't keep up. Anywho, I was gonna make this longer but I've already made you wait like two days so I'll just continue on where I left off in the next chapter. Do you like that I pretty much do a day-by-day progression in this story or do you prefer week/month time jumps?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_15_

"D'you ever wonder about what stars are made of? I've blown some up but I can't tell what kinda stuff is in them. It feels hot. Maybe it's just energy."

We were lying side-by-side in my bed facing the open window, offering a perfect view of the cloudless night sky outside. Goku and I hadn't done anything all day. I was still afraid of facing everyone after what I had happened earlier and now it was even worse. I'd acted on impulse. I'd betrayed Chi-Chi, my father, my mother, and all of our friends. I was a bad person. I never wanted to go outside again.

A cool breeze gently brushed my curtains aside and I shivered. "It's gas and a bunch of different elements mixing together. That's why they eventually implode and create supernovas: nothing can sustain that much energy forever. Our sun is gonna die one day exactly like the others."

Goku furrowed his brow. "I won't let that happen."

"I know you can do a lot but stopping a dying star is pretty much impossible."

"Really? Couldn't I gather all those chemicals and push it back into a ball? Shenron could probably help if I can figure out how to call him again."

"No," I said, tracing constellations with my index finger, "space doesn't work like that."

The Saiyan watched me curiously and turned on his side to face me. He was wearing a black shirt and sweatpants, a vastly different ensemble from the usual bright orange uniform. I could feel his black eyes following my movement with interest but he made no move to come closer or touch me. He knew better. I was still coming to terms with our rendezvous.

It hadn't felt bad or anything. Quite the contrary: it was one of the best moments of my life. I'd forgotten a lot of the pain and crushing sadness I felt when mom sort of pushed me out the door and Goku was more than happy to simply lie in bed with me. He seemed to appreciate the company as much as I did. I honestly wanted to do it again and again; forever, if possible. There was a new hunger in me.

Conversely, I was fully capable of understand that it wasn't right. Goku was married and much, _much _older than I was. Sometimes it was hard to tell from the way he acted and his physical appearance didn't make things easier, but there was a sizeable barrier between us. I'd satisfied my curiosity and hoped that would be all I needed—a onetime encounter.

But I still wanted more. In spite of my nauseating guilt and confusion, I wanted to roll over and kiss him until he did whatever it was that brought on the feelings. He'd pull me in his lap again and we'd grind against one another and when we fell asleep he'd keep me warm the whole night…

No, don't be dumb. He's married. He'll fight with his wife for a few weeks, maybe even a few months, then they'll realize they can't live without each other. Don't get emotionally attached and put yourself in a bad situation. You don't want to have your heart broken, Marron. It would never work out.

"You think a lot," Goku said.

"There's a lot to think about." I rubbed my eyes sleepily. For such a slow day it had been pretty taxing. I couldn't wait to go to bed. "You can head home if you want. I'm gonna hit the hay soon."

He gazed at me for a few more moments before sitting up to close the window, cutting off the crisp air. The room started getting warmer almost immediately but I still felt like a popsicle. Goku gently lifted me from the bed with one arm to pull my sheets back and I slackened in his grip, dozing off against his warm chest. It was almost too relaxing. He had a slow, steady heartbeat with a calming effect and coupled with his natural heat I never stood a chance when I was tired.

When he carefully laid me back down, he curled up beside me and pulled the sheets over both of us. I began to protest: he needed to go home and check up with Chi-Chi. It would be good for him to open communication with her instead of hanging around me. But he placed his finger to my lips and smiled.

"How about you talk to me instead of thinking?"

Did he know what he did to me?

I awkwardly toyed with his t-shirt, keeping my eyes focused on it. "Um… there isn't much to talk about with you. It's sort of girl stuff but I can't talk to any girls so I'm sorting it out with myself."

"Oh. Well I'm sure I can answer your questions. You can tell me, Marron." He kissed the top of my forehead in a drawn-out fashion. I melted. "What're you wondering about? I hope you don't feel guilty because I should be the only one in that boat. You aren't doing anything wrong."

Liar.

"No, I guess I'm getting over feeling bad," I said. "It's kind of confusing."

"How so?"

"I don't know. I just… I don't think I understand why someone like you would be attracted to someone like me. I'm not trying to put myself down or anything but we're not really alike at all. I've never felt like this before so it's hard to know exactly what's going on and how I'm feeling. I don't know."

Goku wound a lock of my hair around his finger and rubbed his thumb over it. He had a serious fascination with my hair. "I dunno. I don't think about things like that. I follow what my heart tells me to do and it wants you. Thinking usually makes everything seems more complicated than it really is."

It seemed simple enough but I knew that both of us had to seriously think about what we were doing. The mind and heart had a strange habit of contradicting one another. Obviously we were attracted to one another. Goku was fine with ignoring the deep reason why he wanted me and obeying what his heart told him. I wanted to know more; I needed to know _why_.

I moved closer, picking lint off his shirt to look nonchalant. "So you don't know why you're attracted to me? It kind of happened out of nowhere?"

"I dunno," he said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. He wanted me to talk at him instead of seeking input. Of all the things Goku had accomplished, talking about his feelings was not included.

It was the only response I would get. I sighed in defeat and snuggled into his chest, already half-asleep by the time he wrapped his arms around my body. Why did I need to know? We weren't together or anything. Both of us were brought together by the same emptiness yet forced apart by extenuating circumstances. He was married, I wasn't. He was old, I wasn't. He was an alien, I wasn't.

Feelings didn't factor into the equation so there was no point in making Goku uncomfortable. What we had was fine. It satisfied the need both of us had and that was it. There was no serious commitment or love, just concern and mutual desire. I clenched his shirt tightly in my fists as silent tears crawled down my cheeks.

If I wasn't supposed to feel anything, why did it hurt so much?

My phone vibrated on the nightstand, instantly rousing me. I quickly wiped my eyes and leaned across him to snatch it up while he blinked and yawned into awareness. When I settled back down in front of Goku he craned his neck to read the text over the top of my phone, scowling when he saw the name.

_Bulla says she's sorry for being mean. Do you want to go see a movie with all of us?_

It was Goten. My heart sank and I reread the text a few times. Oh, Goten, if only you knew what I was up to early today. Then you wouldn't want to be within a ten foot radius of me.

I sighed and told him I was too tired to come out. It was a viable excuse. Goku let me crawl over him again to set it back on the nightstand and we cuddled together under the warm sheets. The gnawing guilt was sloughing off my insides. I hoped they all started hating me because I didn't know how I could face them again. It would be ridiculously awkward.

The encounter played out in my mind's eye as Goku began stroking my hair. _Oh, hey everyone! Yeah, I was just busy screwing around with Goku and telling him all my feelings. I'm letting myself get emotionally attached but don't worry; he'll never feel the same about me!_

When my phone vibrated again, I groaned and started to get up to check it. Goku gently pushed me back down and glanced irately over his shoulder at the beacon of light the screen threw across my wall. He didn't like phones almost as much as dad. He'd always complain when I was on mine at the table.

"No," Goku said, "don't talk to him. It's bed time."

A smirk crinkled my dry tears. "You're kidding, right? Lemme look real quick. It might be important."

I propped myself up and tried to reach over him but grabbed my hand with his and pinned it beside my head, leaning over my chest. It felt like a joke; I could've sworn he was teasing me. Bed time? Really? I laughed despite his oddly irritated expression and shoved all of my weight into his palm to get back up. He didn't budge. He glared at me instead.

"C'mon, it could be important," I said, still giggling. "What if Goten—"

"No."

Pretending to be intimidating? Pft. As if Goku was anywhere _near_ scary. That was like saying a box full of fluffy orange kittens was scary. He was taunting me again, looking for a reaction.

I pouted my lower lip, trying to play the game. "Please? For me? It'll only take—"

"I said no."

There was finality in his voice that made my smile fall apart. Oh. He wasn't kidding around. I scowled up at him and twisted my wrist in his grasp, making it throb painfully. My parents paid for my phone and they didn't care about who I talked to. It was none of Goku's business to stick his nose in that sort of thing. I appreciated that he was watching me but my phone was still myphone.

"Quite frankly, it's none of your business," I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "You think so? Your mother put me in charge of you. I know Goten—trust me, I raised him—and I know all too well how he is with girls. I already told you before not to hang around him and what happened? You wound up with a bad hangover and wished you had listened to me. I care about him but he's nothing like his brother. He's sort of… a jerk."

Hadn't we already discussed Goten? We were beating a dead horse.

"That doesn't mean you can order me around. Let me at least look at it so I can make sure they don't need anything. They wanted me to go to the movies with them."

"It's a school night," Goku said. "Pan and Bulla should be in bed, like you."

"I've been in bed all freaking day. I'd love to get out of it for a few hours and, you know, socialize with people in my age group."

"No. Want me to say it again?"

He was actually serious. His eyebrows were drawn together and his lips were pressed in a thin line—he was waiting to argue. I rolled my eyes, giving in without a fight, and shoved him away to turn over on my side. Soon he was curled up behind me, one arm draped lazily across my waist.

As we drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but worry about the text.


	16. 16

**A/N**: I know it seems like I'm already ending this but I'm not. I don't want anyone to know about what's going on between Marron and Goku for a while. There'll be some hints that people have an idea, but no one is going to outright accuse them of it. That would suck, considering their whole relationship is just starting now. I have to admit, this story is turning out longer than I thought. Also need to mention that I won't be updating as much-maybe once a week. I need to buckle down for school.

**Warnings:** Lime.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_16_

"Marron? Are you home?"

The hazy veil of sleep began to slip away and I blearily opened my eyes only to be greeted by a blinding sliver of sunlight. I groaned and tried to turn away but a heavy arm lying across my ribs made that impossible. Confused, I grabbed at the stranger's fingers to see if I could remember just from how they felt—somewhat rough and bulky. The body beside me shifted and they yawned into my neck.

"G'mornin'," Goku mumbled, pulling me closer as he stretched his legs until they cracked. "Let's go back to bed. G'night."

It was so warm under the sheets that I strongly considered doing what he said and falling back asleep. I could miss another day of school, right? We could lie in bed all day again—

There were feet on the landing.

"Marron?" called the voice. "Don't tell me you're still asleep."

I sat bolt upright in bed as I recognized who it was. My heart rate climbed as his heavy footsteps moved down the hallway. Why was he here? How did he get in my house to begin with?!

"Uh… coming!" I called when the door handle began jiggling.

"Well hurry up," Goten said. "Why did you lock this? Scared of burglars?"

Goku smiled stupidly at me as I hopped out of bed and raced to throw on clothes, hoping I looked at least slightly presentable. I hurried wildly around the room in my haste and nearly screamed when Goku sat up to show that my bed sheets had been torn beyond repair. How had I not noticed? We'd been lying on them all day! God, that'd be a tip-off to Goten that something was up.

I threw Goku's shirt at him and he frowned. His eyes snapped to the door when the handle started wiggling again and his frown became even more aggravated. He grabbed my arm when I was fixing my hair, tugging me close so his lips were to my ear. I didn't have time for his nonsense.

"What?!" I hissed, struggling to keep my voice low.

The Saiyan pursed his lips. "I'm going to get changed and come back. Don't worry. I won't be gone for very long, especially if Chi-Chi's… busy."

Goten pounded on the door impatiently and I shoved Goku toward the window until he finally used instant transmission to leave the room. The elephant in the room was gone so I quickly yanked off my ruined sheets and stuffed them under the bed mere seconds before Goten broke my door open.

I whirled around, indignant. Was he serious? "What the… you can't do that!"

"Sorry," he said. "I thought I felt another energy presence in here and I wanted to make sure you were okay." He stuck his hands in the pockets of his black slacks, narrowing his eyes. "Are you hiding someone in here? It smells sort of weird."

"No, and I'd appreciate if you could wait at the front door like a normal human being." I folded my arms, equally as annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Bulla wanted me to pick you up for school because she thinks you're still mad at her. You shouldn't be. She says stupid things and has quite the imagination."

"I'm not mad," I said. "I could care less. I also don't need an escort to school every morning."

He leaned over to look past me at the underside of my bed. "Why'd you stuff your sheets there? Is there something I should know? We're all looking out for you since you're living on your own so I can't let you keep boys here at night. I think you know that. Why don't you take those sheets out so I can see?"

I clenched my hands into fists. He'd broken into my house and now he was chastising me like I was a small child. Goten was even worse than his father. How did Bulla put up with dating him? She was right; he was pushy to an annoying degree and thought everything belonged to him. Having a lot of money didn't mean he could tell me what to do.

Goten took a step closer and I moved back, rooting my feet to keep him from slipping by me. He cocked an eyebrow, withdrawing his hands from his pockets to set them on his hips. I squared my shoulders and glared up into his black eyes defiantly. It made me think of looking into Goku's eyes.

Neither of us blinked for a while. I was surprised that Goten broke before me: he rocked back on his heels and laughed, running a hand through his spiky hair. Before I could enjoy winning the staring content, he put a hand on my shoulder and promptly pushed me down so I was sitting on the edge of my bed. He set his other hand on the opposite shoulder and leaned in close to my face. His breath smelled like cigarettes and peppermint.

"Tell you what," he said, "I'm willing to work out a deal with you."

"No. I'm not making any deals with the likes of you. How about you run along before I tell your father you broke into my bedroom?"

He grinned. "Marron, you don't know how to bargain. I put an offer on the table and you try to threaten me into taking it off. No, this is push and pull, not obliteration. Goku won't lay a finger on me as long as mom is around. So, like I was saying before: I'm willing to work out a deal with you."

"I don't care. No deal. Ever."

"I'm being very generous. I just want one teensy thing from you—" He tapped the tip of my nose with his fingertip "—and you can do whatever you want. I promise it won't be that bad."

"One teensy thing? Why do I have a feeling you're lying?"

"All you have to do is lie back, close your eyes, and keep your mouth shut. Easy stuff."

"No," I snapped. "I'm not that stupid. Get out of my room before I tattle on you."

The doorbell rang a few times downstairs, breaking the tension. Goten stood in front of me as still as a statue until we heard the door groan open. He grabbed my upper arm roughly and pulled me so close I could see the individual facets of black in his irises. The tight smile on his face was long gone.

I glared at him. I would never give in.

"I always get what I want," he hissed, venom dripping from his lips.

The sound of cracking joints broke our gazes apart once again.

Goku was standing in my doorway with a big smile on his face. Now he was dressed in his training uniform, complete with the weighted blue boots. He finished snapping the joints in his fingers and twisted his neck a few times until several of the bones popped in unison.

"What're you doing here?" he asked innocently, eyes directed at the back of his son's head.

Goten put on a smile and turned to face his father. "Oh, nothing. I was just bringing Marron to school."

"Were you now? Well I'm here so you don't need to worry about it. I think your mother wanted you to pick up a pie anyway. Thanks for helping out."

"You're welcome," Goten said. "I'll see both of you around, I guess."

He left without another word, answering a call as he walked down the hall. Goku stood stone still until the front door shut then finally exhaled a sigh of relief. I flopped back on my bed and wondered about Goten's threat—did he know something was going on between his father and me? I doubted it. He knew I was doing something but he had no idea what. He'd still be sniffing around too much.

My bed creaked as Goku sat down beside me and placed a hand on my knee. I stared up at the ceiling, ruminating over how dumb I had turned out. Both of us were taking enormous risks. Sooner or later, someone would find out about what we had done and we'd both pay the price.

I felt his inquisitive eyes on me. He was unsure now, worried about his son's appearance. It wasn't in Goku's nature to be aggressive with the people he cared about. Was I bringing out something long buried? I wished I only wanted an occasional night with him. I really tried to convince myself that I didn't want anything more from our rendezvous.

"I told you I'd wreck your sheets," he said.

Oh, who was I kidding? I wanted something more; something concrete and safe. He was the safest person for me to be with.

I reluctantly switched my eyes to Goku's. They were so black that you almost couldn't see his pupils. But when he smiled, they lit up so bright it was hard to see anything else. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. My heart gave a little leap. How much more pathetic could I get?

Roll over and die, Marron.

"I'll buy you new ones," he continued. "But next time we'll take them off the bed. I guess we got too distracted to remember." His grin widened, then fell a few seconds later. "Hey, you look sorta pale. You feeling alright?"

When I didn't respond he frowned and very carefully pulled me into his arms, supporting me against his broad chest. He pressed the back of his palm to my forehead and touched his own right after. His frown became so pronounced that his lower lip puckered out.

"Oh… guess that won't work. Humans are colder than me. Um, you look sick so why don't you stay home from school today? Then you'll have the whole weekend to recuperate and you'll feel much better for school on Monday. Maybe we're both sick. Can humans and Saiyans get sick the same way?"

I stared up at him. God, he was perfect.

Goku blinked at me a few times, clearly expecting a reply, then laughed and kissed my forehead. "That's a better question for Bulma. I'm gonna go home and get a few things from my house for you. Chi-Chi makes really good soup so maybe she can cook a pot for us. You just stay right here and wait for me, 'kay? Try not to move around too much."

"Wait," I said as he set me back down, "how long will you be gone?"

"Umm… probably a few hours. Don't worry, I'll make sure we don't have any more uninvited guests. I'll talk to Chi and make sure she tells Goten not to break in to people's houses when they're trying to sleep. I was getting pretty comfortable to be honest."

"You should stay. Goten knows something's up so he might come back before you."

"I'm sure he won't," Goku said, getting to his feet.

I was grasping at straws. I felt fine and I didn't want him to leave. He was supposed to stay with me all the time, not phase out when he wanted to. Chi-Chi was probably preoccupied with Yamcha, anyway.

I sat up quickly and grabbed his arm just as he raised his fingertips to his forehead. "Wait! What if… what if you go home and Yamcha's there?"

Goku froze. I immediately regretted saying it—now I was getting involved in his personal life and that wasn't any of my business. Before I could say anything more, his expression hardened over, drawing his eyebrows together angrily. His hand dropped to his side and he wound his fingers through mine.

"You're right," he said. He was glaring at the floor, unmoving. "They might be… painting. I don't want to get in the way. I'm more useful here. With you."

"Well I don't want to tell you what to do. If you want—"

"No. I'd rather be here. I promised Krillin I'd take care of you and I'm not doing a good job if I leave like this, especially with Goten lurking around." He sat down heavily on the bed and leaned forward on his knees, clasping his hands together with mine in between them. He kissed my knuckle. "Chi-Chi's busy right now so I'll talk to her later."

I bit my lower lip. "Goku, maybe you should talk to her. If she's cheating on you—"

The hands grasping mine tightened in an instant, crushing my fingers until the joints cracked. I gasped in pain but tried to keep myself from screaming. Goku hadn't flinched. He didn't seem to know what he was doing and I didn't want to upset him even more. Chi-Chi was a sore spot.

"What did you say?" he asked in a low voice. "I think you misspoke."

"I was saying we should… have dinner."

"Because my wife would never do that. Right? I mean, what we did doesn't count. What we're going to do doesn't count because I'm taking care of you. I swore up and down that I would. So… so it doesn't count against me. I'm being a good person. So is Yamcha. He's helping Chi-Chi."

Then he spun around, pinning me to the mattress by my still raw, throbbing wrists. I couldn't even breathe. Black eyes bored holes in me. I needed to stop bringing his wife up to get my way and I needed to stop talking to or about Goten. Both of them ranked on his last nerve.

He leaned close. "Right, Marron?"

I nodded quickly. Whatever you say it fine with me.

Goku's eyes searched mine for a bit longer before he began smiling brightly again. His lips were on mine within a few seconds and I eagerly wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. Phew. I dodged a bullet. If I ended up scaring him off, I didn't know what I'd do.

He held my wrists down and I felt the warm lump pressing between my legs. I squirmed excitedly. Was he going to do it again? I thought he said never again after the first time.

"You're mine," he said.

It was probably the third time I'd heard him say it. It went in one ear and out the other. I took it as more of a compliment; a way for me to feel special. I impatiently curved my legs around his waist, hoping he'd get to the point instead of talking. We'd have plenty of time to chat after when I was dozing off against his chest and he was panting while he stroked my hair.

"I'll make you feel good. Promise you'll let me."

"Do that thing again."

He cocked his head. "Hm? D'you mean this?" He began slowly rocking into me, teasing my nerves with the vague contact. "If you want me to, I need you to promise it's okay."

"Of course it's okay," I said, struggling to move closer to him.

My bed creaked as he grinded into me with the same deliberate movements. Whatever he was doing, he knew exactly how to move. I tugged on the back of his shirt as the coiled spring in my belly started recoiling again, gradually bringing me towards the edge I had teetered on the day before. I moaned without bothering to keep my voice in check. It felt so good. So natural.

Goku rested his forehead on mine. His eyes were closed. "Forgive me."

"Huh?" I murmured. I was too caught up in the tingling pleasure to listen.

He stopped suddenly, making me painfully aware of the throbbing between my legs. I felt half-crazed with desire. I wanted him and he had to keep talking and messing it up. He hesitated and pulled back to look at me, making my heart leap. He looked just as insane as me.

"I want to feel you," he said. "Take off your pants."

"W-what?" I stammered as his hands slid down to my belt.

"You heard me. Didn't you want to do this the other day? Well I'm sick of this and I wanna feel you better, and your underwear is much thinner than your pants. I'll leave that on, though. I get really… uh…" He paused, scratching his head in thought. "Over… stim… oh, I don't know. I stop thinking and just sort of push it in right here."

My cheeks must have turned bright red when Goku casually patted the crux of the point between my legs; the place that always felt hottest. He smiled effortlessly and my belt hissed out of the loops, forgotten on the floor seconds later. The button on my pants slipped out of place, I heard my zipper being pulled down, and he hooked his hands on the hem of my jeans. He tugged them down a few inches, only exposing the peak of my hip bones.

I stared at him. He was leading the way now. I was in foreign territory.

Goku pulled my pants down past my thighs and gripped my hips, running his thumbs over my blue panties. The blue sash around his waist was already loosened and I wanted to see more. Soon we'd be even closer than before. I could scarcely sit still as I waited for him to make a move.

"Maybe… maybe we can once," he said without looking up. "I mean, you want to, right? I want to show you how good it feels."

We can as many times as you want.

Trembling with anticipation, I reached down to touch his hands. Goku swallowed. He was wrestling with the enormity of what he was suggesting. It was nice to know he had such a strong moral code but it was also very frustrating. If he was anything like mom's brother used to be—

"No," he said flatly. "No. I can't do that. Only this."

I wanted to scream. My pants were back up in a flash and he was rubbing into me again fervently, making my anger dissipate quickly. Soon the tension snapped with the same intensity as before and I arched against him, moaning as it reverberated through me. The same thing happened to him seconds later and we were both once again lying in a sweaty, panting mess of limbs.

Goku rolled over on his back, exhaling loudly. "Geez, that was too close for comfort. You gotta be quiet when I'm doing that or it's hard for to slow down." He looked at me with a lopsided smile. "I'm not used to hearing so much out of a girl. Next time I'll cover your mouth and you can be as loud as you want."

I just nodded in agreement as my pulse finally slowed. We hadn't been at it for very long but I was still sweating a little through my shirt. I managed to sit up and yanked it off, throwing it carelessly to the floor. Goku stared at me in confusion as I unhooked my bra and did the same, opting to leave my chest exposed. He'd already seen it anyway.

"You… want to again?" he asked meekly.

"No. I'm hot so I took my shirt off. Cool your jets."

His eyes were locked on my breasts. It was a bit awkward. "Oh. Right. I guess other people like being naked, too. I love being naked. Want me to show you?"

He excitedly untied the sash around his waist when we heard something clatter to the ground downstairs. Both of us sat bolt upright in bed and Goku's attitude changed in an instant.

A strange growl rumbled out of his chest. He tightened his belt and rose to his feet, hands clenched into fists. I grimaced when glass shattered and he was gone the next second, out of the room so fast that the door slammed back against the wall. I scrambled out of bed to put on a loose-fitting shirt and ran down the hall. Who was in my house now? It better not be Goten.

I hurried out to the kitchen, nearly skidding across the floor.

Goku was blocking whoever he had caught in a corner, both arms thrust out on the wall to pin them in. He glanced over his shoulder at me and I saw a flash of blue hair before Bulla pushed him out of her way, scowling. She folded her arms and stuck out her tongue at him before raising an eyebrow at me.

"What were you two up to?" she asked with a smirk.


	17. 17

**A/N:** Been busy with school and stuff. Here's the new chaptah.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_17_

No one moved for a painful amount of time. I must have looked like a deer in headlights—my entire body froze solid and I stared blankly at Bulla's self-satisfied grin. She took in my outfit that was in a severe state of disarray, cold blue eyes combing up and down my body critically. It could've looked like I rolled out of bed late. She had skipped school just like me.

Goku was the first one to budge. He dropped his shoulders slightly and smiled, backpedaling so he came between Bulla's eyes and mine. I finally broke free of her spell as he rubbed the back of his head, laughing. He was much better at playing it cool than I was. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Aw, that's not a funny joke," he said. "C'mon, I was just trying to get Marron out of bed."

He'd gone back to his goofy demeanor again now that the threat was dissipating. He knew her much better than I did. Then again, she was Vegeta and Bulma's daughter so she had eyes and ears like a hawk. She had to know what was going on, just like Goten. They were gonna tell everyone when the time was right and destroy Goku and me.

"Get out of my way, you buffoon. I know you're too dumb to get in a girl's pants, especially one who's smarter than you. Luckily Chi-Chi is just as dense and uneducated. A perfect couple." Bulla pushed Goku aside again and stepped towards me. "I came here to apologize for what I said to you. It was rude."

"Get in… pants?" Goku echoed. He looked genuinely puzzled. "Why would I want to get in someone's pants? Wouldn't I want to get them off?"

"It's fine," I said, keeping my eyes trained on Bulla with a small smile.

She rolled her eyes at Goku. "You're seriously so dumb. Daddy thinks you're retarded because you smashed your head against a rock. It makes sense when you think about it. All you think about is fighting and finding someone stronger to fight while your wife sits at home all alone and raises your kids for you. Only a retard would shirk their responsibility as a parent. Even daddy grew up and stayed with mom."

It flew over Goku's head. He had a feeling she was insulting him but he didn't know what to say. I watched him open his mouth and clamp it shut, deciding it was better to let Bulla berate him. There was a pattern forming when he talked to women: he'd let _them _say whatever they wanted. He tried to stay silent and take the verbal beating rather than talk back. It was ingrained in him like a cancer.

"Oh, clean that up." She gestured to a pile of broken glass and looked expectantly at Goku. "Marron and I need to talk so it'll keep you busy. Sort of."

He frowned, turning his curious black eyes to me. "Talk? About what?"

I shrugged helplessly as Bulla grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the door. When I turned, Goku was standing at the entryway to the kitchen with a sad expression on his face. Poor thing. He looked so lost that I considered trying to wrench myself free of Bulla to help him clean up her mess. But she was half-Saiyan—my strength meant nothing to her.

We got into her car and drove off down the street, headed for the busy traffic ahead. I folded my arms across my chest to try hiding the fact that I didn't have a bra on. Hopefully our chat wouldn't take too long because I really wanted to go back home and check on Goku. We'd only been apart for two minutes and I was already feeling homesick. Snap out of it, Marron. Come back to reality.

Bulla was silent for a long time. The radio helped ease some of the awkwardness but I grew more and more uncomfortable as time wore on. Where were we going? I only saw big, grey buildings flying by my window when I checked. I still wasn't very familiar with the city. She might have found a good place to go for lunch, even though I was in no condition to go inside a place. I looked trashy.

After a while she sighed heavily and ran a hand through her blue hair. She looked a bit disheveled, like she was more stressed out than usual. It must've been tough getting everything you wanted and having two happily married parents who let you do whatever you wanted.

We pulled over next to a dirty curb, putting us directly in front of a shady pawn shop. I peered out the window to watch the people walking by: none of them were happy being stared at. When a man with a gnarled grey beard flipped me the bird I quickly hid down low in my seat. As I waited in terror for her to decide to move, I heard the snapping of a lighter wheel.

I looked up to see Bulla exhaling a column of smoke while holding a long, thin cigarette between her delicate fingers. She flicked her ashes out the window and smiled down at me.

"I told you he's pushy," she said.

"Excuse me? Who's pushy? Can we not park here?"

"Goten. I told you he was pushy." She inhaled deeply, draining down a quarter of her cigarette, and held it in her lungs while she spoke. "He'll keep pushing until he gets what he wants. That's why he has so much money and it's why Capsule Corp. has never done better. He doesn't take no for an answer."

"I don't care about him. Goku will protect me."

"You think so, huh?" she said. "Well, there are a few things Goku doesn't know about his son."

Watching the way Bulla drawled was peculiar—it felt like she was a tired old woman who couldn't keep up with the struggles of life anymore. She finished her cigarette and flicked it out the window, promptly lighting up another one and offering it to me. I politely declined, waiting for her to speak.

She looked dead at me, uncharacteristically serious. "Marron, what I'm about to tell you is a secret. If you tell anyone, you'll destroy our quirky little family we have here. Everything will fall apart. Don't even tell Goku, dumb as he may be. He'll let it slip to Chi-Chi."

Why did they all think that? Goku wasn't dumb. Okay, maybe a bit, but he had good intentions. So what if he couldn't write his own name? He would love his family to the end of time and sacrifice anything to protect them. The Briefs family seemed more critical of him than anyone else.

"You know Goten is loaded by now. Like, he's _seriously _rolling in cash. It's ridiculous." Bulla seemed to choke up at this point and inhaled her entire cigarette in one fell swoop, chucking the filter out the window and rolling it up. "That isn't all from Capsule Corp. Some of it is, and he reinvests like my brother tells him to, but there's still so much he has left over. He's a great businessman and he saw a lot of opportunity in a market that not many people can appreciate.

"I had the same vision so we became business partners, I guess. We split our profits from our side venture pretty evenly but he keeps the bulk of it. It led to us dating for a while but it never worked out, probably because our personalities clash so hard. It isn't that cute sort of clashing that my mom and dad have—Goten and I literally cannot get along. He's such an asshole. I don't think he even has feelings and that's saying a lot. He's nothing like his father, except for the creepy charisma.

"Anyway, what Goten and I were doing isn't technically legal or moral. I'm almost completely backed out now but he doesn't want me to go because I'm the best headhunter. I can convince any dumb girl off the street to join our, ah… lucrative business. You moved back into town and the first thing he said to me was that he wanted you to be a main player. I gave it a shot but it was half-hearted, and you're not as dumb as you look. You've always had a feeling we were up to something."

They had an illegal business on the side? Oh no. Even more insanity.

"What is this business?" I asked slowly.

Bulla picked lint off the front of her shirt. "Prostitution."

I wanted to be tremendously shocked; to wonder what the hell was wrong with the two of them, but I wasn't terribly surprised. It made sense. From what I had seen, Goten played the role of a pimp pretty well. No, no, he wouldn't want to get his hands dirty. There was another figurehead and he hung back away from the business itself to pull strings behind the scenes. It made a lot of sense.

But I couldn't see Bulla debasing herself to that. She was proud like her father and Vegeta was the type of parent that would constantly be breathing down your neck like my mom did. It was a wonder she got away with anything, much less running a prostitution ring at sixteen with a family friend.

Bile rose in my throat as I began to realize what that meant for me. They were both trying to get me in on the business. I knew Goten didn't have any real interest in me. It was all a ploy to add me to their team—that was why both of them smirked at one another all the time. The Saiyan blood must have made all of them insane.

"He wanted you to take my place," Bulla continued idly. "You know, the one he flaunts in front of the other men. I've become more or a business partner than anything else. But you were too smart to fall for his bullshit so now he's left with nothing."

"I… I don't know what to say."

"I didn't expect you to. Anyway, I figured I'd let you know before you get yourself into something you're not prepared for. Keep an eye out, Marron. I wasn't kidding when I said Goten's pushy."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "He's not going to kidnap me or anything, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously not, especially with Goku lurking around. He thought he'd have a chance to woo you with your parents gone but like I said, Goku being with you all the time doesn't make that possible. It threw a wrench in his plans."

Her cell phone rang and she started driving soon after she answered it, leaving me alone with my thoughts yet again. I couldn't tell Goku. He probably wouldn't understand it. But Bulla was way too young to be caught up in something so dangerous. I could tell her parents or even Trunks—he was Goten's main business partner so he'd set him straight.

We drove deeper into the city. I grew paranoid as decrepit buildings flew by my window and Bulla argued with whoever she was talking to on the phone. I wanted to go home; to tell an adult what was happening so they could make it better. I was too young to be dealing with prostitution rings.

Bulla hung up the phone and sighed. "That was Goten. He wants me to bring you down."

"What?!" I shrieked. "There's no way I'm going there! Bring me home _now_!"

The vacant look in her eyes didn't change. We were going, whether I liked it or not.


	18. 18

**A/N:** For real, this story is turning out to be really, really, really long. It might be my longest one yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_18_

Amidst dilapidated buildings and shattered sidewalks, Goten's little side business stood out like a sore thumb. I couldn't believe it avoided detection.

It looked like a fancy hotel—there were four floors and it towered high into the black sky, nearly cloaked in darkness due to all the curtains being drawn in every window. Passerby would know something was up, though. It just didn't fit where it was. The building was painted a shade of tan that reminded me a beach house rather than a cesspool of debauchery.

Bulla pulled into the small roundabout and dropped her car off out front, casually throwing her keys to a chauffeur dressed in black and gold trimmings. He nearly bowed to her as we walked by and quickly took her car away without saying a word. It wasn't what I expected when she said "prostitution."

We walked through a beautiful garden where an older lady was humming to herself as she plucked weeds to throw in her basket. There was even a small fountain with benches and a cherry tree that offered shade when the sun was up. I rubbed my arms nervously as Bulla led me onward. The sun was setting, which meant Goku was going to start worrying.

Two big men in black suits stood outside the intricate front doors with their arms folded. Bulla cleared her throat and they stepped aside, bowing deeply like the chauffeur had and opening the doors for us. I was becoming more and more incredulous by the second. This was all a joke. He had to own a nice hotel. There couldn't be hookers in such a nice place.

The inside of the building took my breath away.

Bulla politely stepped to the side to text a few people while I gawked at the sheer magnificence around us. The floors were hard wood, glossed until they reflected light from the huge chandelier overhead. The rest of the room was lit minimally with lamps on the walls to keep a comfortable ambiance. A huge desk was sitting front and center with a pretty woman behind it, talking to a person through her Bluetooth. Two elevators were set into opposing walls but I couldn't see anything else due to a solid wall behind the desk. There was a door that I assumed was locked.

The receptionist looked up from typing on her keyboard as Bulla and I approached the desk. She smiled brightly and pressed a button on her Bluetooth to end the call. They all gave Bulla their full attention.

"Hey, Amanda," Bulla said. "This is Marron. She's VIP so let's all treat her that way. No need to beat around the bush with her—she gets the full tour."

Amanda beamed at me. "I've heard so much about you! I'm glad you get to see our entire facility instead of the boring stuff Mr. Son normally shows people. It's much better behind the wall.

"So… you're hiding everything?" I asked.

"Duh, how else would we get away with it when people come snooping?" Bulla leaned on the desk, examining her nails. "We give all of them the same bullshit excuse that all the other space is where we live. Goten owns the building so it's none of their business."

"But Mr. Son is in talks with the chief of police," Amanda said. "Hopefully after this meeting we won't have to worry as much about the police. They're up in his office right now so you can show her around until he's ready to see you. I'll page you."

Bulla thanked her and brought me around the desk to the locked door, which she promptly unlocked with a golden key. She pushed it open, allowing me to enter first, and followed close behind.

The lights were even dimmer. A small lounge area was set up in the front with two leather couches, a coffee table, and a flat-screen TV. A bar with several patrons drinking quietly was off to the left side of the room and the bartender also nodded to Bulla when she passed. We walked down a narrow hall to yet another door that required a different key and moved to the next part of the building.

This hall was brightly lit, revealing row upon row of doors that all had cutesy name tags on the outside. I counted the number of doors as we walked—there was twenty; ten on each side—and I could hear peals of feminine laughter every so often. My stomach twisted as I realized they had to be where the prostitutes took their clients. Ugh.

"These are their apartments," Bulla said. "Not all of them live here but most do. They don't bring men down here, though. This is a place for them to relax when their shift is over. They all get a kitchenette, personal bathroom, bed, and closet. If you keep walking to the end of the hall, there's a small general store for all of their needs, whether it's for birth control for work, a movie, or dinner."

"Are you serious? This is not what I was expecting."

"If you invest in attractive women and make them happy, they make customers happy. That's how Goten sees it. He takes one-third of their pay to cover rent and utilities but everything in the general store is free, and he gives all of them healthcare as well. They make a lot of money and don't have many concerns other than waking up in the morning and looking pretty for work."

"It's still wrong," I said as we reached the end of the hall. "He's trapping them here. They'll never want to leave it everything is free and having sex with men for money isn't exactly a happy life."

The door was flanked by two more elevators, placed perfectly for the working women. Bulla raised an eyebrow at me, pressing the "up" button.

"People have different definitions of happiness, Marron," she said. "These women are more than welcome to leave. There's always people willing to take their places. None of them feel pressured to stay here and conversely, none of them want to go. Would you?"

I felt myself turn red. "Yes! I wouldn't want to have sex with strangers my whole life!"

We stepped on the elevator and Bulla pressed the button for the fourth floor. "Well that's fine. This isn't your happiness. But for some people, this is heaven."

Listening to Bulla talking so wise beyond her years irked me into silence. She always acted like such a ditzy bitch and now she was chastising me for thinking her business was wrong. Prostitution wasn't right. All of these women should've been in college getting an education instead of selling themselves for money every day. They weren't doing anything with their lives.

It contrasted so starkly with my personal beliefs that I didn't know if I could stand being in the building for much longer. It was crawling with women who had no morality; who thought sex was just another means to make money. They were manipulating money right out of men's' pockets.

"The second and third floors are strictly for clients," Bulla said. "Goten wants to add a gym to the bottom floor for the girls so they can stay in shape without having to walk the streets. Every floor has a soundproof barricade like the first one and there are two sets of elevators—one for the women and one for whoever comes to see them. Amanda handles the money."

I didn't want to hear anymore. I folded my arms miserably as we arrived at the top floor and Bulla led me off the elevator. Everything was making me so nauseous…

This floor was carpeted with a plush, neutral fabric that still didn't scream "whorehouse" to me. It was entirely empty save for yet another wall at the other end with a door in it. I wondered what Goten would put on the fourth floor—maybe a playroom for all of the women's children whiles they were busy sleeping with strange men. I was gonna give Goten a piece of my mind about his "business."

Bulla knocked twice on the door, interrupting laughter within. I hung back and fumed as someone rose from a chair to walk over and answer us. He was gonna try to lure me in with false promises and bullying like Bulla kept saying. He would never trick me. What, did I look stupid or something?

The door opened and Goten's huge grin was the next thing I saw.

"Oh, you convinced her to come along!" he said, gesturing at me. "Come on in, I was just talking to Chief Daniels here about offering our business some autonomy."

"It's not _our_ business anymore," Bulla said as she shoved him aside to enter the office.

Goten rolled his eyes and moved to let me into the room. We seemed to be coming in from the back way. The desk was facing a short, chubby man who's grey hair was receding past his ears. He smiled weakly at Bulla and I as we took seats near the window that offered a view of the city, all the way to the rolling hills that signaled the beginning of Mt. Paozu.

"I actually have to get going," Chief Daniels said, getting to his feet quickly. "I'll come down tomorrow to talk to you more about our… arrangement."

The men exchanged a few more words and the Chief was gone, down the elevator to the first floor. Goten straightened his tie and ran a hand through his hair before collapsing in his high-backed chair. He clasped his hands on his desk and smiled at Bulla and I again. I shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you think?" he asked. His black eyes were focused on me, perceptive and penetrating. "Mom has two successful men in the family. Gohan sticks to the rules a bit more but… well, I like my line of work. It's interesting. Dynamic. Interpreting the law must get boring."

"It's ok," I said.

"She's impressed but she won't admit it. She's too stubborn, like someone else I know." Bulla produced a cigarette from her breast pocket and lit it with a flash of energy. She leaned back in her chair with her long legs folded. "I think she imagined you were keeping all of them in a dungeon."

"Are all of them underage, too?" I asked. "I've noticed you're really fond of breaking the law so I wouldn't doubt it. Runaways?"

Goten arranged a pile of papers on his desk. "No, all of them are over eighteen. You and Bulla are special circumstances. I would never let any man touch either of you."

"Except you," Bulla said pointedly.

He shrugged. This wasn't a big deal to him. He had no moral complications when he considered taking advantage of high school girls. "I'm a special circumstance, too. Both of you can trust me."

Bulla laughed to herself and rose from her chair. "Well, I did what you asked so I'm going home now. You two kids have fun. Oh, and Goten, I'm sure Goku will be out looking for her soon. It's sort of in his nature to worry. I found that out the hard way when he almost snapped my neck this morning."

She was leaving me alone with Goten. I watched her walk past me to get to the elevator and disappear inside with a conspiratorial smirk. When the elevator descended, Goten shook his head.

"Ignore her," he said. "She's jealous. Now you and I can talk and perhaps reach an agreement."

"No. You should do what she said and bring me home before Goku gets mad."

"Dad will be fine for a few hours by himself. He's been at your house a lot lately; ignoring mom even more than usual. She doesn't seem to care, though. Normally she calls me three times a day to complain about him because Gohan's too busy in court but… I haven't received a call in a few days now."

"That's too bad. Maybe she knows what you're up to." I crossed my arms, trying to keep my cool. He was on to us; putting the pieces together. "I would be ashamed if my son was running a brothel. But you're nice to them, right? Forget that they have a life of indentured servitude. They can have all the free birth control and Oreos they want."

"All of the women here are free to do as they wish," Goten said. "I even help them pay for college if they want to go. Most of them don't. I know it's hard for someone your age to understand that prostitution isn't always an evil choice, but try to be more open-minded."

I rolled my eyes. We were back to making me out as the bad guy. "You're unbearable."

Goten smiled and got up from his chair, walking around his desk with his hands in his pockets to lean on it. He was tall and lean; completely unlike his father. My cheeks burned with embarrassment and I couldn't look Goten in the eye anymore. I'd been in bed with a married man three times my age doing bad things but here I was condemning Goten for running a brothel.

"Originally, I wanted you because it would cause a media frenzy," he said. "But I can't afford to attract that much attention to my business. Not yet, at least. So I got to thinking: how can I use Marron best? Bulla suggested I add you to our rosters but that's not feasible. I think you're much better suited to act as a magnet—come with me to meetings to attract more customers. "

"No."

"Don't be difficult. All you have to do is look pretty and smile. I'll even pay you for your trouble." He stroked his jaw thoughtfully. "Of course, I'll still expect you to sleep with me but—"

I scowled. "Definitely no. Doesn't it bother you that I'm in high school? Why don't you find someone your own age and leave Bulla and me alone?"

"If I'm going to run an empire, I don't want a normal woman by my side," Goten said. "Bulla's a half-Saiyan, like me, and you're on that neat little line between normality and abnormality. Your ages only complicate things a teensy bit. Besides, we've all been through enough insanity throughout our lives to make you more mature than the average teenager."

"I'm pretty sure I've told you 'no' a thousand times by now."

Goten suddenly lunged forward, grasping both of the arms of the chair and leaning forward until I was forced to press my back against the chair. He smiled icily.

"Do you think I'd be where I am if I ever took 'no' for an answer?" he whispered.

We glared at each other until the phone of his desk started ringing. His smile widened and he pushed away from me to answer it, leaving a cold feeling in my chest. I wanted to go home. Where was Goku? Had he decided to check on Chi-Chi? Were they arguing? He'd probably grown impatient waiting for me and wanted to go home to talk to his wife. They had issues to work out.

I sat stone still, twiddling my thumbs. I wasn't jealous. I had to separate myself from my weird relationship with Goku. We weren't together. If I stepped back and minded my own business, they could work everything out and I could go back to sitting home alone every day after school.

"That was Bulla," Goten said, hanging up the phone. "Dad's here. He's waiting downstairs for you but he's getting impatient. Just think about what we discussed, Marron."

Relieved, I hurried over to the elevator and hopped on. As the doors closed, I saw Goten sitting in his desk staring blankly at the wall.


	19. 19

**A/N:** Dun dun DUUUUUN.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre **

_19_

Weeks passed.

I stopped visiting mom and dad at the hospital. It hurt deeply watching both of them wasting away. Mom didn't seem to notice me most times because she was too busy tending to dad, gently explaining who I was as he grey eyes appraised me with childlike confusion. I'd awkwardly talk to him about school while he gawked at me and failed to understand who I was. I frightened him.

Bulla and I never mentioned "The Ring" (that was what Goten called his business). It was surprisingly easy around Pan but she was frequently seen with Trunks now, making things more difficult. He would talk about how Goten kept skipping meetings while Bulla and I tried not to look at each other. I was glad it had disappeared from our memories. I didn't want anything to do with their lawlessness.

School was a welcome distraction from all my worries. I made some new friends, enjoyed popularity thanks to Bulla, and tried out for sports with Pan. We'd go shopping a few times a week and have sleepovers at one another's houses if our parents were willing. Vegeta would huff and puff and cross his arms, Gohan would look to Videl for an answer…

And I found myself looking up into Goku's innocent black eyes.

"Is it okay if Bulla and Pan sleep over?" I asked, pouting my lower lip.

It was Friday night and we were sitting on the couch watching a reality show. I was sprawled out, resting my head in his lap while he braided my hair. He tangled it up when he tried touching it so I figured braiding would at least give him something constructive to do. He frowned back at me.

"But you were just with them this afternoon. Don't you want to spend time with me?"

"Yeah, but I'm with you all the time. I like to hang out with my girlfriends, too." I sat up and fluffed out the loose braids he had tied into my hair. "You should probably check in with Chi-Chi or she'll start wondering why you're at my house for days at a time."

Goku began picking lint off my jeans as an excuse to stay near me. "I want to stay here. She doesn't like when I come home so it's better if I don't. They all know I'm taking care of you now."

"She's still your wife," I said. It gave me a nauseous feeling when I admitted it to myself. "Maybe you can talk to her about Yamcha and she'll be willing to file for divorce. I don't know why you stay married to her if she's cheating on you anyway. But if you want to stay married, you better put some effort into it or she'll start sniffing around like Goten was."

"I don't want to get divorced. I love her. I haven't caught her doing anything bad so I can't say anything bad about her. I mean, I'm pretty sure she's doing bad things but…" Goku's big hand stretched over my thigh and he squeezed. "I did bad things, too."

"_Did _bad things," I clarified. "Only a few times in a moment of weakness. What she's doing is ongoing and I think it's just to hurt your feelings. But what do I know? I'm only… well, I'm almost sixteen. You should probably go home and see if she wants to talk yet."

Our blossoming affair had withered as quickly as it grew. We hadn't addressed it directly or made a conscious agreement not to let anything happen again, but Goku shied away from intimate contact and hadn't kissed me in quite a while. I didn't want to be disrespectful so I never tried to initiate anything.

Lately, he did nothing but rant and rave about Chi-Chi. I was constantly seeing red. I was jealous and I was angry that he could toss me aside so easily. But who was I kidding? I set myself up for disappointment. When he said I was 'his' he must've meant it differently from how I interpreted it. I thought he wanted me. I thought he'd forget his unfaithful wife and move on.

Goku leaned over to kiss my temple. The knife in my heart slashed forward.

Why couldn't he love me instead?

"You're right," he said. "I should go home and check on her at least. Don't stay up too late, okay?"

It made me angry. He was constantly pulling me back and forth; teasing me with the prospect of a long-term relationship and shoving me away the next moment. He was giving me whiplash. Some nights I could feel him lingering outside my bedroom door, watching me fall asleep as he debated whether or not he wanted to come in my room. He wouldn't make up his mind.

I smiled tightly as he rose to his feet and vanished with instant transmission. Oh well. I was young. Maybe Bulla could hook me up with a guy my age.

After I texted the girls to let them know they could come over I walked out to the kitchen to make us some snacks. Bulla always complained that I had nothing to eat, which was really Goku's fault. He was always stuffing his face and never remembered to go grocery shopping—

I groaned and repeatedly thudded my head against the refrigerator. I was hopelessly in love. I didn't know if it was the kind of love you got married over, but it was painfully present.

Bulla texted me to clarify that Goku wasn't home. She and Pan loved my house because there were virtually no rules. Goku didn't tell me what to do most times and I could usually wheedle him into getting my way. He'd become more lenient since our little affair ended.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later when I had a plate of cheese, crackers, and cookies for us. I wiped off my hands on a towel and hurried into the foyer to answer it, smoothing down my hair in the process. Lately I'd been sort of disheveled and both of the girls were starting to question me.

My phone vibrated a few feet from the door. I opened it quick to check the message from Bulla and hesitated, reading the short line several times.

_I know how it feels to love someone who doesn't love you back. I'm sorry, Marron._

I swallowed hard, stunned to silence. She had to be guessing at why I seemed to be so down in the dumps lately. It was a shot in the dark and nothing more. No one besides Goku and I knew about those few perfect nights we shared and no one else would ever know. That was how it had to be. I considered texting her back but figured she was on the other side of the door anyway.

I'd have to set her straight. I was horribly jealous of Chi-Chi but I would never try to steal her husband. If he wanted her that was just how it had to be. I wiped the corners of my eyes to make sure no tears had leaked out and pulled open the door.

Bulla was standing there. She smiled weakly.

"I really am sorry," she said.

Two big hands settled on her shoulders and my eyes traveled upwards until I saw Goten standing behind her, grinning widely. He kissed the crown of her skull and gently moved her aside to step inside my house, making me start backing up. Bulla followed him inside and shut the door. She looked strangely nervous and her blue hair was ruffled instead of pulled back in a perfect ponytail.

"So who is it?" he asked, following me as I backtracked through the house. "Bulla knows but she won't tell me. Who is this person you're losing sleep over?"

I scowled. "No one. Bulla is mistaken."

Goten laughed and suddenly I was slammed up against the wall, causing me to hit my head so hard I saw stars. I groaned in pain and he twisted my face around to lock his angry black eyes on mine.

"You're lying. I don't like being lied to, Marron. Who is it? Someone we know? It must be judging by how torn up your sheets were. Trunks would never cheat on Panny, it clearly isn't me, and I don't think you're Vegeta's type. So that leaves one other person…"

I stared at him in terror. Oh no. He knew.

"Gohan," he said. He leaned close to me and I tried to shy backwards. "I can't say it surprises me. He got married too young, just like mom and dad. What do you do? Fuck him while Pan is downstairs? Or do you two meet up somewhere?"

"Are you kidding me?" I snapped. "You're honestly stupid if you think I'm sleeping with your brother. He's _married _to my best friend's mother and totally not my type. Ew! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm half-Saiyan. I know how things look after we have sex. If it isn't my brother, that only leaves one other person who I know doesn't have the brains to pull off an affair." Goten wasn't smiling anymore. He grabbed my throat and shoved me into the wall so hard I felt it beginning to break. "Tell me who it is or I'll pick the truth out of your brains."

My vision started going black. I couldn't breathe. Was I willing to die to protect Goku and I's secret? I really was hopeless. He'd probably take it to his grave and—

"It's me!"

Goten immediately let me crumple to the floor, gasping for air, and turned to face Bulla. She had a hand over her heart and was glaring intently at him, completely serious. What was she doing?!

He looked between us a few times and burst out laughing. I sort of wanted to giggle myself but I had to start breathing normally before I could have that luxury. How would we react? Would he blow her off or think there was some real truth to her statement? I hoped he'd stop prying.

"You know what," he said, nodding his approval, "it makes sense. I guess I never pegged either of you as lesbians but it explains so much. That's why Marron isn't attracted to me and Bulla, that's why you sleep with anything that has a pulse. You're both trying to stay in the closet." He put his hands on his hips and nudged me with his foot. "Lucky for you, you're still curable."

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her!" Bulla said.

"Oh, this won't hurt a bit." Goten threaded his lean fingers through my hair and yanked me to my feet, covering my mouth with his hand and restraining me to his chest. "There's always some degree of pain when you're getting rid of a disease. Man, I can't wait to tell your parents, Bulla. Vegeta's probably gonna pass out. Or do you think he'll punch Marron in the mouth?"

"Let go of her," Bulla hissed. "I'll tell them everything. I'll tell your mother what you're doing and she'll never forgive you. I'll tell daddy what you did to me and he'll kill you."

"And none of them will look at you the same way again. Please, I know you won't risk it. You're just as guilty as I am. Now kindly step aside so Marron and I can—"

The front door flew open, banging against the wall as a freezing burst of rain streamed into the house. I squinted against the darkness to see someone with blonde hair walking forward…

I yanked Goten's hand away from my mouth. "Mom!"

My mother put her hands on her hips, both indifferent cold eyes focused on Goten. She kicked the door shut with her heel and shoved Bulla out of the way as she continued toward us, unblinking. She was terrifying; a force to be reckoned with. I couldn't imagine what she must've been like before she met dad and settled down, but I had a feeling she was a lot like a natural disaster: destructive and horrifying.

She glared at Goten's hand over my mouth until he slowly pulled it away and gently set me on my feet. I ran forward to hug her tightly around the waist, relieved that she had arrived in the nick of time. She kept saying she meant to come home and visit me.

"I was coming here to speak with my daughter," mom said icily, gently moving me aside. "But I see now that there are more important things to deal with."

"We were talking," Goten said. "I swear I wasn't doing anything to her."

A small ball of pulsating energy appeared in my mother's palm and steadily grew until it was the size of a basketball. She looked absolutely livid. "I'm going to eviscerate you."

She threw the ball of energy at Goten and he covered his head, waiting for impact…

The air rippled in front of him and Goku phased into existence, easily catching the ball of energy and diffusing it in his fist. His eyebrows were drawn together angrily as he looked around the room, trying to figure out why all of us were fighting. But his face was puffy and red. Had he been… crying?

"What's going on here?" he demanded.


	20. 20

**A/N:** Alright, I'm tying to wind this down to a close but it's still gonna take a while. This story turned out to be much longer than I thought. But I should be able to start my next full fic soon. I'm actually drawn to writing a quick Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot. Don't ask why. I think I'm sick or something.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_20_

Mom took a furious step forward to sink into her fighting stance, both hands thrust in front of her for hand-to-hand combat rather than energy blasts. Goten wiped blood from the corner of his mouth and straightened up behind his father, curling his lip in a snarl and jerking forward into his father's outstretched arm. Goku had entered the fight in a bad mood. His black eyes flickered to me and narrowed as he tried to put the pieces together. My mother was out for blood.

"Why does your son have his hands all over my daughter?" she barked. "Krillin told you to protect her, Goku, not tie her up with a ribbon for your despicable offspring to violate."

"I protect Marron," Goku said coldly, tearing his gaze off me to glare at my mother. He roughly shoved Goten back when he took another step forward and rounded on him. "I told you to stay away from her. Marron doesn't need to be caught up with the wrong crowd, which you and Bulla are definitely a part of. When we get outside I'm going to—"

Suddenly, Goku's head snapped downward, interested in something I couldn't see. He clenched his hands into fists and angrily grabbed one of Goten's wrists, twisting it until he yelped in pain and his fingers popped open. There, resting daintily on his palm was a heap of blonde hair, stained red at the tips with glimmering fresh blood.

I reached up curiously to touch the crown of my skull and was surprised to find it was bleeding profusely. Goten hadn't been kidding around. If mom hadn't shown up… I didn't want to think about what would've happened. He could've easily taken me away before Goku arrived. Right now I could be screaming my lungs out while more than one part of my body bled.

"You don't understand!" Goten pleaded as Goku plucked the hairs from his palm. "I've noticed Marron was acting odd lately. Look under her bed! Her sheets were torn! Only one of us could do that so I asked her who she was with and she wouldn't answer. I was trying to help. Please, you have to believe me."

"My fifteen year old daughter has been _with _someone?!" mom spluttered, turning her rage to Goku. "You're mistaken. Marron isn't that stupid. Surely you've set boundaries and rules, Goku. You know better than to let some boy come in my house and have his way with my daughter. Have you been watching her or are you letting her do whatever she wants? You need to be firm."

"I know who it is," Goten said. He was excited that the brunt of the argument was turning away from him. He locked eyes with Goku and smiled. "You'll never guess who it is."

"Marron has not and will not have any boys in the house. I watch her all day, every day. I'm very careful. I promised Krillin I'd take good care of her and I am." Goku grabbed his son by the front of his shirt and hoisted him in the air, finally turning around to face us. His eyes flashed to mine for a brief second and I shook my head infinitesimally. No, they didn't know about what we had done. It was safe.

Mom straightened, scowling deeply. "Perhaps this isn't working out as well as we imagined. I wanted Marron to live with you but that isn't an option if she'll be in danger."

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull and I stepped towards mom. "Wait, wait, hold the phone! You want me to live with Goku? _Permanently? _That wouldn't work out in any universe."

"I think I'll make that decision," Goku said, hefting Goten over his shoulder. He was a completely different person right now; angered by what he had seen and steadily growing more and more defensive. "You gave Marron to me, which means you can't just come home whenever you'd like and tell me what to do with her. She's mine now."

Mom started yelling at him so I turned to check on Bulla. She was gone and the front door was slightly jar. Clearly she wasn't interested in being involved in our squabble. I considered trying to slink away myself and hide it out someplace safe until the storm passed. I never thought I'd see the day Goku and my mother fought over how to parent me best.

If I was really careful, I could slip outside and fly away before they noticed…

"She's _my _daughter!" mom snarled. "I don't know why Krillin thought it was a good idea to trust you with a fifteen year old girl. He must've been losing it faster than I thought. Now kindly take your son and get out of my house so I can talk to Marron."

Goku's face clouded over and he readjusted Goten to push past my mother, heading for the door. No, no, I didn't want him to leave. I watched in terror as he put his hand on the door and words burst out of my mouth. Anything to keep him with me. I didn't want to be alone again.

"He's been taking good care of me," I blurted. "I was the one who told him to leave earlier."

Both of them looked at me, four eyes full to the brim with unbridled rage. I nervously steepled my fingers as I continued my desperate plea. "I'm alive, right? Bad things are going to happen regardless of who's watching over me. All parents make mistakes."

My mother stared at me and pinched the bridge of her nose between two fingers. "Marron, do you know what these people are like? They aren't human. One slip of a finger and you could be dead. That's why I'm upset. Goten could've easily killed you, even if he didn't mean to, and Goku was too busy catching fish or some other nonsense to protect you."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. As if she never made any mistakes raising me. I could remember a few circumstances where dad had to step in and take care of me because she was too busy. "Mom, stop. I already explained what happened. Maybe you should check on dad."

"He'll forget about you like he forgot about Krillin," mom continued harshly. "He failed to speak to his best friend for almost a decade. What were you so busy with, Goku? You couldn't use your little trick to see Krillin while he began losing his memory? Now you have the audacity to forsake him in a hospital while you continually break your promise to take care of our daughter—"

Goku suddenly tore open the front door and hurled his son outside into the rain. He spun around on his heel, advancing toward my mother as she sank into a fighting stance again. I cowered back when he grabbed her by the arm and easily dragged her outside as well, blocking her from coming back in the house. Mom put her hands on her hips and started yelling at him again.

He gripped the door for a moment, cracking the wood under his fingers, then slammed the door shut in her face. The whole house vibrated from the aftershock.

I blinked.

The Saiyan turned around and settled his black eyes on me. I shrank back further, once again strongly considering making a break for it. Emotions were running high right now. Someone might do something they regretted, like slamming the door in my mother's furious face. She was going to kill Goten.

"I'm sorry," Goku said thickly. "I was distracted and I still haven't memorized your energy signature. I only came because I could feel Goten's all over the place and worried he'd gotten into a fight. I'm sorry I failed to protect you. I thought he knew better."

I shrugged weakly and tried to smile. "It's okay. You can't help the fact that your son is sort of an asshole. I know you can't always be here to save the day." I bit my lower lip, desperate to ask the burning question. "How did things go with Chi-Chi? Did you two talk?"

"Let's get your things so you can start moving in with me," he said, completely avoiding my question. "Your mother is going to come back and pummel me when she's through with Goten."

Disappointed, I followed Goku upstairs to my bedroom. He stood by the door with his hands stiffly in his pockets while I knelt down on the floor to pull my suitcase from underneath my bed. Geez, I'd just moved in and started getting comfortable. Now I was going to live with Goku and Chi-Chi, the former who I was awkwardly in love with, and we'd all be cohabitating until I turned eighteen.

I stopped dead as I set a neatly folded shirt in my suitcase. I'd be living with them. I'd have to watch Goku kiss her every morning and listen to them making passionate love every night. Chi-Chi would try to tell me what to do and her husband would quietly let her because he was too afraid to say anything. I was going to be trapped in a painful, vicious circle for at least three more agonizing years.

My hands trembled at the thought of it. I could barely tolerate thinking about such things, let alone having to experience them. Goku would never love me but he'd always love her. He'd do anything for Chi-Chi, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness and sanity so she could mess around with his friend. He would always turn a blind eye to the bad things she did.

But he could easily ignore all the good I tried to do for him. All the nights I listened to him raving about how great she was while I bit my tongue until it bled into my mouth; all the times I physically forced myself not to kiss him when the moment was perfect out of sheer respect. I tried to be understanding and hoped it would come back to bless me in the end, but now I realized that I was cursed.

"I'm not going," I said, sitting down and folding my arms impudently.

Goku furrowed his brow and shrugged off the wall. "What? You have to. You can't stay here by yourself and I'm sure your mother will sell the house. Come on, it'll be fun. I'm sorry you had to see me like that but I'm sort of in a bad mood right now. Let's go home and get you moved in."

"No. I'm not going."

"Marron, this isn't optional. Stop being difficult."

"This isn't about my being a brat," I said. "Get out. Leave me alone."

"You need to come with me so I can clean your head."

"Shut up. I'm not taking orders from you."

The Saiyan stepped toward me. "You'll get an infection. Come on, Chi-Chi knows how to deal with these kinds of things. She'll know—"

I snatched a pillow off my bed and threw it at Goku's face, making him flinch back and scarcely catch it in time. He stared at me in disbelief. He seriously didn't understand why I was angry.

"_Screw _Chi-Chi!" I snapped. "I don't want to hear her name again! I don't want to see her smug look while she hangs around Yamcha and I don't want to listen to her voice. Bulla was right. You're a moron, Goku. You're letting her walk all over you and for what?! Security? Chivalry? Are you too nice of a guy to confront your adulteress wife?

"And here I am, madly in love with you; trying to be respectful and polite while you ignore my feelings completely. Why can't you give up on her?" I rose to my feet, stamping my foot like a child. "Why can't you love me instead? I could give you everything! I won't sleep with your friends; I won't yell at you if you want to go fish or whatever. I don't care! I love you and you'll never love me back!"

Neither of us said a word for a painful amount of time. I was panting from the ferocity of my emotions and glaring evenly at Goku's bewildered expression until I began to feel pangs of embarrassment. Now what had I done? I admitted my feelings; they were out of the table for all to see. Goku looked absolutely terrified by them. He rocked back on his heels and rubbed the back of his head.

Humiliation set in. He was rejecting me with his silence.

"I'm going to go crawl in a hole now," I muttered as tears stung my eyes.

Goku quickly stepped aside so I could walk past him in to the hall. I ran down the stairs into the pouring rain outside and took off into the air, already a sobbing mess. Oh well. At least I had the rain to wash away my tears.


	21. 21

**A/N:** This is my favorite chapter in this story. I tried really hard to keep Goku IC in this story and I think it especially shines in this specific circumstance. Lemme know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_21_

At that point, I considered it perfectly excusable for me to do nothing but feel bad for myself. I'd lost it all over some stupid crush. A strong gust of wind buffeted me off course as I flew aimlessly away from the city, thankfully hidden from prying eyes by the torrents of rain. It was hard to see in the dark and I only narrowly avoided colliding with a few buildings by following the blinking red lights at their rooftops. I considered flying straight through a window and letting myself bleed out.

It was the same as always: I ended up on the outskirts of the city where the forest just barely began to touch the roadsides, turning them to nothing more than dirt. I landed, sobbing pitifully, and walked into the black woods without stopping to consider what I was doing. Maybe another spider would bite me and turn my veins green again. God, why was Mt. Paozu such a weird place and why did it attract such weird people? It had to be cursed.

I stumbled blindly through the forest, repeatedly whipped by branches and shivering from the cold. My head had stopped bleeding but I could feel it throbbing as water dripped through the tree canopy to torture the raw wound. My human eyes couldn't perceive anything in the blackness unless moonlight happened to hit it just the right way. I strained my pupils against the shadows for any glimmering spiders creeping along the ground, waiting to bite me again and land me in the hospital.

There were flashes of yellow light as I kept running through the woods. Lightning to top off my fantastic day. My teeth chattered furiously and I arrived at the edge of the treeline to see a small clearing with a droopy cherry tree directly in the center, pink blossoms spilling into a pond. I peered up at the rumbling sky and carefully made my way to the tree; quite possibly the worst place to be. Oh well.

I sat beneath the tree and leaned against its gnarled trunk, closing my eyes as the rainfall grew steadily more intense. Summer was still a ways away. The cold grip of winter hadn't quite left the area yet and I could potentially see us getting snow later on at night. It might bury me in a wonderful, freezing grave so I would never have to see Goku's horrified expression again or listen to him tell me he "appreciated" my feelings but couldn't reciprocate them.

Why did love have to hurt? More importantly, why did I have to fall in love with someone I couldn't have? It was wrong of me to be jealous and demand Goku feel the same way but I couldn't help myself. He was there for me when no one else was. He told me I was his; he said he wanted me. Every time I thought of his smile and the way his black eyes sparkled excitedly, I wanted to cry again.

There was a sharp, twisting pain just under my left breast that made me curl my toes into the dirt. Heartbreak was agonizing. I'd been so distracted I forgot to shoes on before I left. I'd be paying for that in the morning, if I even survived my little emotional crisis. I probably had all sorts of sticks jammed underneath my toenails and if I got an infection where Goten ripped out my hair I'd be—

I heard a splash in front of me and my head snapped up.

Goku was kneeling in a puddle, partially under the protection of the tree. His spiky black hair was plastered to his head but still fought against the weight of the water. He was wearing his training uniform, absolutely drenched to the bone like I was. He carelessly wiped his face with one of his soaked sleeves and leaned back on his heels, giving me the thousand-yard stare with a slightly cocked head.

We stared at each other for a while. My eyebrows furrowed together angrily and I scooped up a handful of sopping mud to chuck at his chest, which he didn't bother avoiding. Goku didn't break his eyes away from me. He looked like he was wrestling with the convoluted mass of emotion swirling within him, tangling into impossible knots he couldn't hope to rip apart. His shoulders slumped under the weight of his inner turmoil. Feelings were his Achilles' heel.

I swallowed back my tears. "What? Why are you even here?" I shrieked, digging my fingers into the earth. "Why don't you go home? I don't want to talk to you or anyone else."

His mouth opened slightly like he wanted to say something but quickly shut again. Goku hesitantly dropped to all fours and crept towards me as lightning flashed overhead. I hissed furiously, pressing myself against the tree until pieces of it began stabbing into my skin, but he didn't stop. He slowly proceeded forward and sat a foot away from me with his legs crossed, still limp.

There was no light in his black eyes. His eyebrows were parted, slanting downward like a sad puppy looking for someone to love him. He gazed at me and said nothing while thunder rumbled forebodingly in the background, deafening over the streaming sound of rain. His orange shirt clung to the lines in his muscles but they didn't seem imposing, not with the stricken expression on his face.

I lashed out. I pressed my palms to either of Goku's shoulders and shoved, breaking down into pathetic sobs yet again as his body failed to move. From what I could tell, he wasn't even breathing. I fell back and slapped him hard across the face, which only made my palm pulsate with fresh pain. He still didn't budge from the effort. Outraged, I tried punching him in the stomach but my fingers glanced off his rock solid flesh and I was left yelping in agony.

He watched as I collapsed on my side in the mud, engulfing my head wound in filth. I'd definitely get an infection. There was no way I could get out of this without a hospital stay. The rain fell in sheets. Thunderheads rolled in, spoiling what could've been a beautiful, starry night.

A warm hand gently touched my cheek. "Marron, you need to come home with me."

"Piss off," I snapped. "The last time I was home with you, we did bad things and you made a bunch of promises and said a bunch of things you didn't mean. I'm glad I was useful to you. You tore up my bed sheets and almost got me killed because your son is certifiably insane. All those times you kissed me and… and… did those other things, it was all just for fun."

I glared up into his wide black eyes and spat some dirt out of my mouth. "You're a horrible person, Son Goku. You took advantage of your best friend's daughter and don't even care." My voice was dripping with poison; envy has truly turned me into a monster. "You're despicable. Get out of my sight."

The Saiyan retracted his hand from my face, staring at me in fear. He was caught in the blinding headlights of my fury and had no way to escape. I was too angry to care about the lost, pleading look in his eyes that was begging me to understand. He felt emotion just as strongly as the rest of us but he had no idea how to put it into words; he needed someone to push him in the right direction. Goku had learned a long time ago that men don't cry.

His Adam's apple bobbed. "M-Marron, I… you don't understand." He paused as he collected his thoughts. I could practically see the cogs turning in his head as he ruminated over how to approach the situation. He wrung his hand nervously. "That meant _a lot _to me. I mean, more than the time Vegeta was willing to put on the Potara earrings so we could permanently fuse and defeat Buu and I still appreciated it even after we broke apart because of his stomach acid…"

Nope, he couldn't keep it together. Everything had to be tied back to fighting, the one thing he knew best. I sat up and touched the top of his hand as he babbled incessantly about the entire battle with Majin Buu, which I remembered like yesterday. I could clearly see Goku shouldering a radiant Spirit Bomb, turning Earth's most feared opponent to nothing more than dust in the wind.

The same man was sitting in front of me, innocent as a child, looking to me to tell him what his feelings meant. He could blow up planets but he didn't know how to tell someone he was attracted to them. It was ironic and sort of a good thing that Goku had a bulbous heart but zero brains. He was endearing and sweet, exactly the opposite of his sons and wife. He was one-of-a-kind throughout the entire universe.

"Listen," I said, shuddering from the cold, "if I say things, can you tell me whether or not you agree? Then you don't have to say anything. Just nod or shake your head."

Goku nodded eagerly and grasped my hand firmly in his. "That sounds much better."

"I figured as much." The coldness was seeping to my bones but I didn't care. I needed answers before we could go anywhere. "Okay, we'll start with basic questions. Remember that all you have to do is nod or shake your head. I won't expect you to explain anything yet. We can work up to that."

"Are you okay? You're shivering."

"I'm fine," I lied. I moved a bit closer to him and his outrageous body heat. My heart was racing with excitement—soon I'd know the answers I'd been burning for. "Okay, first things first, just to clarify: are you attracted to me? I mean, I know you are but I'm talking about… you know, dating-wise."

To my relief, Goku grinned and nodded, shifting closer. Our legs were touching now. I could feel his warmth seeping through my clothes. At least I knew he was actually interested in me and our entire relationship wasn't one-sided. I irately pushed my sopping hair away from my face, curling it behind an ear and tried to think of what the next most important question was. I had so many.

"Have you liked me all this time?" I pressed. "Were you afraid of our age difference and what people would say if they knew? Because I'm totally fine with keeping it a secret."

He looked down at my hands, now holding both of them gently in his own. He nodded quickly, ashamed of his feelings he kept rejecting. It was bittersweet for me: Goku was willing to admit these things but he hadn't quite come to terms with them. I knew it wasn't easy and I knew he was embarrassed.

I pulled one of my hands free to touch his face, making him look up quickly. "Hey, don't worry about it. You're okay. I think you're perfectly fine. It's really weird for me to like someone so much older than me but I do a lot more than I thought I would. This will be our little secret until the right time comes along to tell everyone. Unless you don't want anything to happen and you want to stay with Chi-Chi."

Goku leaned his cheek into my palm and gazed at me through half-lidded eyes, a small smile touching the corners of his lips. "Y'know, you're one of the most selfless people I've ever met. Even after all this you're still willing to give me up to my wife, no matter what it means for you. I think…" He made a face, clearly putting a lot of thought into his words. "I think that's what I like about you. Selflessness. The ability to look beyond what you want and do what's best for the other person."

My heart sank. "So… so you're staying with her?"

"Well I don't want to if that's what you're getting at." He turned his head to kiss my wrist, sending tingles down my arm. "I could smell them in the house when I came home. It was gross inhaling their scents mixed together. They were already gone but it was pretty obvious what had been going on in our bedroom, so I got mad and uh…" He shrugged sheepishly as I gently stroked his skin with my thumb. "I might've destroyed our bedroom. I dunno if she's even come home yet.

"Getting a divorce after almost forty years of marriage isn't gonna be easy, though. Chi definitely won't be happy and everyone is gonna wonder why. I figured it's easier staying with her and turning blind eye than confronting her or Yamcha. I don't like fighting with the people I care about."

"You're not leaving her for me," I said, now holding his face with both hands. "This is for _you_, Goku. This is for your happiness and nothing else. If you get a divorce and don't want me anymore, that's fine. I want you to find happiness no matter where it is or who it's with. Got it?"

Two beautiful black eyes blinked at me through the darkness and they were suddenly so close I could see the tendrils of blue hidden within his irises. Goku kissed me firmly, grasping my dampened face with his calloused hands and nearly pushing me over on my back. It felt beyond good to feel his soft, damp mouth on mine, making wet noises that were drowned out by the rain. We were kissing again. I was shivering a probably about to contract pneumonia, but dammit, I was making out with Goku.

He suddenly pulled away, eyes focused on my hair. "C'mon, let's get you back home. You need a good shower and some of that bubbly stuff to kill the infection. I can never remember what it's called… something to do with one of the things in air. Uh… helium?"

I giggled as he scooped me into his arms. "No, silly, that's in balloons. It makes them float."

"Oh…" Goku lit up like a Christmas tree as he placed two fingertips to his forehead. "It makes your voice sound funny, too! I remember one time with Krillin…"

I was smiling as we teleported away from the beautiful cherry tree.


	22. 22

**A/N:** Yeah... so... this wasn't supposed to be so freaking long. Also raised the rating to "M" after this chapter. Getting way too intense to still be classified as "T."

**Warnings:** Lemon; mild ickyness.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_22_

Reality stung, throbbed, and otherwise caused me tremendous amounts of pain when we were back in Goku's warm house. Standing on the pads of my feet hurt so he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bathroom, gently setting me down on the sink to draw a bath. I was shivering and my teeth chattered as the heat from the bath began steaming up the window and mirror. I wanted to pull some of the twigs out of my feet but I could barely move enough to breathe without pain lancing up my ribs.

Goku turned to me and peeled off my wet shirt without a second's hesitation. Nudity didn't bother him in the least. He hoisted me into his arms, supporting me with one hand while he pulled off my pants and underwear, throwing them to the floor in a wet mess. I shuddered and clung to him desperately for heat as he carefully knelt beside the bath to set me in the warm water that immediately obscured me in bubbles. He leaned back and grinned down at me.

"I'm gonna go get changed quick and bring you some new clothes. I'll be right back."

I nodded and sank down into the warm water when he rose and left the bathroom. The soap stung at my lacerations but I was happy to be out of the cold. I craned my neck back to dip my hair in the water, gently rubbing the blood and dirt away from my scalp. It was the most relaxed I had been in a very long time. I closed my eyes as I massaged my head, trying not to worry about the missing patch of hair.

When my hair was clean, I moved on to the next thing that could be fixed: the twigs and sticks stuck in the soles of my feet. I tried to remove a few but they were burrowed under my skin and didn't want to move anywhere, leaving me hissing in pain. Defeated, I leaned back in the tub and sighed. Maybe they'd be pushed out when my skin started growing back. That or I'd have to go to the hospital.

The bathroom door opened again and Goku appeared, wearing black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt with an orange shirt draped over his arm. He shut the door and set the orange shirt on the sink, kneeling beside the tub with a big smile on his face. I smiled back weakly—I was completely naked and that was more than a little embarrassing. Still, Goku really didn't care about clothes. He wasn't flustered in the least by my nakedness.

He leaned on the edge of the tub, resting his chin in his palm. "You look better already. Not that you ever look bad but… well, y'know what I mean. Your feet must hurt pretty bad since you didn't put shoes on before you left." He idly reached down to swirl the water with his finger.

"Yeah there's some stuff under my skin but it'll probably fall out on its own. I tried pulling some of it out but it hurts way too much."

"I'll get it out for you!" he said brightly.

Before I could protest, one his hands shot under the water and tickled the underside of my foot. I jolted back as he rapidly yanked out the twigs, leaving me no time to feel the pain or even notice it happening. Soon he moved on to the other foot and I found myself floating in a pool of twigs and dirt rather than wonderful soapy water. Goku beamed at me as I folded my arms over my chest to preserve my modesty. He could be a surgeon with that kind of dexterity and speed.

"Uh… thanks," I said, wincing when the bottoms of my feet began to throb painfully. "I should probably get out and put some hydrogen peroxide on these cuts before the dirt settles back in. I bet you'd like to avoid a trip to the hospital as much as I would."

He nodded and reached into the water again, gripping my waist in both hands to lift me out of the tub. I gasped in shock and immediately started shivering from the cold again. He set me on the floor and wrapped a towel around me so I could dry myself off while he tenderly patted my hair dry. When he was done, he used the same towel to fluff his own hair until it started returning to normal.

I clutched the towel around myself but Goku pulled it away and threw it on the pile of dirty things. He circled me once or twice, poking and prodding at different cuts and injuries on my body before standing in front of me with his hands on his hips. I felt terribly small. I was lucky that he was such a good person or the whole situation could've been very bad.

"Everything looks pretty clean," he said, holding my head still with both hands so he could check out the bald patch. "This is the only thing I'm worried about but I think it'll be fine. You should probably wear hats and stuff to protect it for a few weeks. Man, when I get my hands on Goten…"

"I don't know if you'll be able to find him when my mother's through." I crossed my legs and cleared my throat, gesturing with my chin to the orange shirt. "Mind if I put that on now?"

"Hm?" he murmured. He sounded distracted but I couldn't see him face to know for sure. He turned around to face the sink and smacked himself in the forehead. "OH, I'm sorry! I don't have any underwear you can use but this should do the trick until we can get your stuff from your house. Sometimes I forget that not everyone likes being naked."

"It's okay. If it wasn't so cold I wouldn't mind."

Goku hesitated just before he grabbed the shirt. He flexed his hand for a moment, then turned back to face me with an excited expression on his face. "Y'know, if you're cold, it would probably be better for _both _of us to be naked. I'm really warm so I can heat you up better if you don't have anything in the way. What d'you think? I'll still bring the clothes for when you feel warmer."

I nearly choked on my own spit and started coughing, growing red in the face when Goku cocked his head curiously and patted me on the back. Us?! Naked in bed?! That seemed like a horrible idea. Chi-Chi still hadn't come home to see the wreckage in their bedroom. She wouldn't be happy if she caught me in bed with her soon to be ex-husband, even if it was for… 'getting warm.' Even Goku wasn't that naïve.

I shrugged slightly, fingering my towel. "I uh… I guess so. But no funny business. We don't want Chi-Chi seeing us, let alone seeing us doing something bad. It's just until I'm warm."

He clapped his hands happily, jumping in his uncontainable joy. I still held on to the towel as we walked down the hall to the bedroom; probably the one Gohan and Goten used as kids. It was kind of weird being in their old room. Goku hummed to himself and opened the door for me when we arrived, giving an odd, furtive glance around before he followed me inside. My teeth were chattering as I dropped the towel and quickly crawled under the sheets to immediate relief. Goku might be able to leave his clothes on after all.

I turned on my back to see him pulling off his shirt and suddenly changed my mind. His muscles were so taut that I could see them flinch as he untied the sash around his waist holding up his sweatpants. They dropped to the floor and I looked away, feeling a rosy tinge coming to my cheeks. _Don't panic, Marron. He's naked, not horny. Play it cool and relax until you can both put some clothes on._

The Saiyan climbed into bed beside me and eagerly reached forward to pull me against his chest, flooding my body with warmth. I kept my eyes firmly shut and made a conscious effort to keep my pelvis away from his so neither of us was tempted. But I was slowly sinking forward, drawn by the intense heat exuded by Goku's bare chest. It was perfectly smooth; I could feel the ridges of his muscles with my fingertips as I curiously pressed my palms to his skin.

One of his hands traced my spine down to my tailbone. He wasn't wearing a shirt so I couldn't awkwardly look distracted as he fanned out his fingers on my lower back and pressed me closer to his body. I closed my eyes, leaning into his warmth and strongly considering falling asleep. We could take a quick nap to brace ourselves for Chi-Chi's arrival. She would probably fight with Goku all night.

"You can sleep if you want," Goku said, winding my hair around his index finger. "I can sense her energy so she can't sneak up on us or anything. I know she wouldn't like this so it'll just make her reaction to our bedroom even worse. Jeez, I was only in there for a few minutes getting both of us clothes and I really trashed the place. Guess I don't control my temper as well as I used to. Too stressed to care about breaking a bed or a wall or a window."

I smiled as I began to doze off. Everything he said had a light, jovial tone to it. Goku was rarely serious and even when he was it still sounded too halfhearted to be intimidating. He was friendly and safe and so warm that I couldn't imagine how any woman could resist him. If I had been in Bulma's shoes, I would've been jealous seeing such a great guy dating the wrong person. Not that she wasn't an eerily good match for Vegeta or anything, but Goku was just…

The hand drawing circles on the small of my back suddenly slipped over my thigh and patted me between the legs, making me jump back in surprise. Goku stared at me in shock and I was likewise looking at him for an answer as heat crept into my cheeks. What the hell was that for?!

"There's… there's nothing there!" he whispered urgently, lifting the sheets to look. "I didn't notice that! Aren't girls supposed to have hair there? Where's yours? Did it all fall out?" He pulled the covers over his head and was gone for a couple moments, only to come back with the same pale, terrified expression. "Oh no, don't tell me I did something wrong. Do I need to bring you to the doctor?"

I covered my mouth, struggling to hold back giggles. "I don't know how to tell you this, but… actually, I'm not going to. This is way funnier."

"Hey, don't laugh at me. That isn't nice." He frowned at me through the darkness, deeply disapproving of my poorly disguised chuckles at his expense.

"I'm sorry," I said. "You're right; that isn't very nice of me. It's just the way you say things sometimes kind of tickles my funny bone. I understand when guys my age don't understand because, you know, girls' bodies are still new to them, but I figured by now you would know that—"

I breathed in sharply when his fingers were abruptly prodding at my heat, sliding through moistened skin with purpose. My nails sank into his arm as his digit curiously pushed inside me, bringing mild pain and a whole new range of emotions to grapple with. It felt weird. I gritted my teeth and squirmed as his finger stretched my virgin muscles with deliberate in-and-out movements that gradually allowed him to move deeper. It felt weird, yes, but it felt pretty good.

Goku hummed quietly, barely audible over the sound of the sleeting rain against the window. Luckily for me the bedroom was nearly pitch black so he couldn't see the strange faces I was making as I tried to settle on an emotion. I bit my lower lip to hold in a moan as his fingertip began rubbing a very particular spot in slow circles, canceling out the pain and fanning my inner flame.

"See?" he murmured into my ear. "I know all about girls' bodies. D'you know about mine?"

I licked my lips and looked up at him, thoughts swirling with desire. "No, guess not. I don't really know… how. Is that the hard thing?"

The finger suddenly slipped out of me and I whined impatiently, but Goku shushed me, grabbing my wrist to guide my hand to his hip. He moved his hand back between my legs, watching raptly as I helplessly mewled in pleasure. Okay, so he wanted me to touch him. All I had to do was move my hand down and _very gently _see what I was up against. It couldn't be that bad.

My palms moved down Goku's hard body toward the crux of his pleasure; the place he wanted me most. I was desperate for release from the growing tension in my belly and didn't care about much of anything beyond that. The moment my fingers touched the hard, hot thing, Goku stiffened. I wrapped my hand around it without much thought—it was what felt normal—and tightened my grip.

Holy crap, it was big.

The thing throbbed and I remained very still as Goku began slowly rotating in my grasp, groaning and abruptly pushing a second finger inside me. I was so surprised I stopped grinding against his palm to try wrapping my head around how something so big could fit in me. I'd heard enough in health to know my body would stretch but… how?! It was long and _thick_.

That didn't last for long. I had a feeling that the same burning need was growing in him and refused to go away until the tension was freed. Goku suddenly rolled over, pinning me underneath him and granting me a peek at his face. I shrank back into the pillows the second our eyes met. It didn't look like him. His irises were dilated so far it made both of his eyes completely black like some kind of demon. He took my shyness as an invitation and kissed me ferociously as he thrust against me without making contact. Fear trickled in to my flame, weakening it considerably.

"I hope you're not…" I winced when he bit down on my neck and tried to shift away from his mouth. "I hope you're not trying to put that in me."

Goku grasped a fistful of my hair and seemed to think better of it, resorting to tugging and ripping at the sheets again. I'd end up bald if we actually had sex. "It'll fit. I'll make it fit."

Alarmed, I shoved against his shoulders. He was everywhere; I felt like I was being suffocated. "What?! You can't just jam it in me and hope you don't tear a vital organ! The last thing I want to do is go to the hospital because you ripped me in half!"

He pushed back. Now he was grinding against me like we used to with our clothes on, but he was frighteningly close to moving things much further. I tried to cross my legs but he held them apart with his own and growled as his tip circled my all-too willing entrance. Unfortunately, my body was looking for a human man with human proportions, not a warrior from space with a different anatomy.

Goku was panting; I could feel the sinewy cords in his arms strain as he tried to hold himself back. "C'mon, you'll barely feel it. Promise. I'm not gonna be able to make it any easier."

"Chi-Chi could be home any minute and I don't want her to walk in on us. Do you?!"

"So you want to?" he asked, cocking his head.

"Well yeah but it'd probably be better to wait and maybe use a condom—"

A big hand covered my mouth and Goku ripped the sheets with a low grunt as he abruptly tore his way into my body. The pain was inexplicable; I screamed into his palm to hard that I thought my throat would start bleeding. It was beyond unpleasant feeling him literally forcing me apart as my body struggled to accommodate his size, stretching so much that I was fully aware of it. He kissed my neck and apologized over and over as he finally buried himself up to his hilt.

My sore muscles throbbed around him as he slowly rocked back and forth, never moving more than a few inches either way. I felt horrible and disfigured. Even worse, I could feel something warm trickling down my thighs and though I tried not to think of what it was, I already knew. I'd be bleeding all over the place when we were done. Hell, I'd probably have to have surgery to put everything back together.

Goku's grip on my mouth tightened until my teeth were cutting into my lip. From the corner of my eye, I could see the whites of his knuckles as he fisted the sheets, still trying to restrain himself. It only seemed to intensify my agony and fear: would he always be on the edge during sex? Could one distraction make him slip up and literally tear me a new hole? I shuddered uncontrollably and didn't dare move as he tried to gently stretch me out. Tried and failed.

The bed creaked despite how slow he was moving. It felt like an eternity to me. I whimpered when I started tasting blood in my mouth and Goku lifted his hand only to grab a fistful of the torn sheets. He wadded them up into a ball for me to bite on, smiling sheepishly at my bewildered expression.

"I need you to be very quiet," he whispered, so close to my mouth that I could nearly feel his lips on mine. He carefully pushed the ball of fabric between my lips and kissed the tip of my nose when I bit down on it. "There. I know it hurts. It hurts me, too, because you're so tiny. But if you move and make noises, I can't focus as well. Relax. You'll get used to me."

When I nodded quickly in agreement, he hid his face in my neck, groaning through gritted teeth after every thrust. Thankfully the unspeakable pain was ebbing away to the recesses of my nerves, leaving behind nothing but comfortable numbness. I breathed evenly and closed my eyes to revel in the lack of sensation—it was definitely better than feeling like I was being ripped in half.

A few minutes later, I could feel Goku swelling inside me. He was so big it was impossible _not _to feel. It wouldn't have bothered me if I didn't know what that meant. Soon he'd release the tension inside me, a perfectly fertile teenage girl who was more than capable of getting pregnant. Did he know that?

But I could feel my own growing desire for release that I thought had vanished with the pain. I made soft sounds against the gag, arching my hips to meet his as his pace picked up. He was shaking his head at me but it was far too late for that—I wrapped my legs around his waist and he could only resist for a few more seconds before his hands were all over me, forsaking the safety of sheet-tearing. The gag popped out of my mouth and I was free to make all the noises I wanted.

One of Goku's hands held onto the back of my neck and the other held on to one of my breasts firmly, massaging it in rapid circles. His fingers could almost meet at the ridge of my throat. I was too close to my release to care about my windpipe being crushed like a bendy straw.

"I know I shouldn't," he managed, "but I can't… I can't stop."

"Don't worry, I can't get pregnant right now anyway," I said, thinking I knew what he was talking about. "I think. Who cares?"

Goku locked his wild, bright eyes on mine, looking mildly confused. "I mean touching you. Who said anything about… ungh, nevermind."

We both hit our peaks and all of our woes were forgotten. It was everything I remembered from the last time—intense, unforgettable pleasure jolting through every inch of my body, leaving me mewling like an excited kitten. But it had to be different for Goku. He pushed into me with all his strength (actually, it was probably a minute fraction of his strength) and violently pinned my arm to the bed.

While he grunted and emptied himself inside me, bathed in moonlight that gave his sweaty skin and ethereal appearance, I heard several loud cracks.

At first, I didn't feel anything. Goku finished with a satisfied groan and collapsed on top of me, heaving for air as his excitement faded away. I was likewise unable to breathe or feel much of anything, especially below my waist.

He kissed my temple and laughed a little. "See? It wasn't that bad. And now you're all mine. I wish I could stay in you forever but you should probably… y'know… make sure everything's okay."

I thought I'd be ready for it. I giggled and nodded, basking in the afterglow. Goku and I actually had sex. I couldn't believe it. I'd lost my virginity to a perfect man who—

My eyes flew wide open and I shrieked in agony when Goku suddenly freed himself from my body's tight grasp. Every hint of pain ravaged my nerves all at once, leaving me frozen in horrified shock. Goku panicked and covered my mouth, causing me to try grabbing his hand so I could scream properly. I quickly discovered that my hand was completely useless. Twitching my fingers brought blinding pain.

"No, no, no, I'm so sorry!" he said as he got off me. "Oh no, I must've accidentally broken your fingers—or… well, I think I broke your wrist, too. This is why I didn't want you to move! It's hard for me to control myself when you're squirming like a fish."

Oh my god, _it fucking hurt._

All the fluids that were building up inside my body were now being rejected, oozing out of me like pus. I was helpless. I could only lie there and scream as Goku tried to get me to calm down. Everything hurt. My whole body was an absolute mess. I never wanted to have sex again. It wasn't worth breaking bones and feeling like an old woman in a nursing home.

"Okay… okay… um…" Goku ran a free hand through his hair, freaking out even worse than I was. He lifted the sheets and winced. "Oh man… maybe I can use instant transmission and bring you to Kami's Lookout. You can get a senzu bean and then I don't really have to move you. But what if you get dropped when we appear there? No, no, no, I don't know what to do!"

"Well would you look at this."

Delirious with pain, I could only raise my head high enough to see someone standing in the doorway of the bedroom, grinning widely. It was female. It didn't seem mad. It had a tiny bean between its fingers.

Goku turned to face the intruder with a furious snarl. He didn't attack her. He moved closer to me, pulling up the sheets protectively to hide my nakedness. "What are you doing here? Go away. Marron's not feeling well right now."

"Are you kidding? She's way beyond that." The girl tossed the bean in the air, catching it easily. "Jeez, you all get so touchy with your women after you're done fucking them. I just brought you a tasty senzu bean so she doesn't have to have her arm in a cast for the next year."

"Bulla?" I asked groggily.

The half-Saiyan stepped into the room, eyeing me sympathetically. "Yes, it's me. I knew you were gonna be stupid and do this, so I've been waiting for you two to stop. I'm guessing the Saiyan blood makes all of them ridiculously big." She peered at Goku curiously.

"None of your business," he snapped, blushing as he pulled on his sweatpants. "If you give her that then all the pain she went through will have been for nothing and I'll have to hurt her all over again. We can wish for Shenron to heal her hand and—"

"Except none of us know where the hell the Dragon Balls are. She's a _human_, Goku. Her body isn't able to deal with someone like you. Now give her this before she bleeds out and you have to explain to Android 18 that you literally fucked her daughter to death."

Bulla and Goku glared at each other until I screamed again as my broken hand came back to life. He growled in defeat and caught the bean when Bulla threw it to him, then knelt down beside the bed and carefully placed it in my open mouth. I bit down, grimacing at the terrible taste, and swallowed it nearly whole. The moment it hit my stomach, I could feel the healing powers working.

The blue-haired girl leaned on the dresser at the far end of the room, smirking. "Now then, I think all of us need to have a nice, long talk."


	23. 23

**A/N**: Not going to lie, kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews considering how long the last chapter was and what it entailed. I'm going to be dropping updates to once a week, no matter how fast I crank out chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_23_

Goku piled all the destroyed sheets on the floor and snapped his fingers, turning them to dust in mere seconds. He kept incinerating the resulting groups of ash and they slowly vanished as Bulla sat beside me on the bare mattress, neatly avoiding the obvious stain from my blood. She smiled and patted me on the back while I flexed my healed hand in wonder. Senzu beans were a miracle. I would've been in seriously bad shape without one of them, especially when we had no access to the Dragon Balls.

She casually worked a tangle out of my hair with her lissome fingers. "It'll get easier when you're older. You don't have wide enough hips yet—your pelvis gets in the way. Chi-Chi's the daughter of the Ox King so that's the only reason she could deal with it and not bleed to death. Don't feel bad."

My eyes flickered up. Goku was standing in the doorway, clutching clean sheets to his chest and watching me apprehensively. He quickly looked away when our eyes met and stepped back out into the hall, trying to keep himself occupied while I cooled down from our encounter. He could've killed me. If Bulla hadn't come in at that moment, I would've wound up dying in the worst imaginable way.

Bulla noticed me glaring at the door and grinned, blue eyes sparkling with amusement. She was better at brushing my hair than I was. "Don't be mad, Marron. It's not something either of you can help. I'm unfortunately cursed with the same damn blood and I know how it is when we have sex. It's horrible with humans. You're so breakable and small. We have to plan every single move or _this _happens."

"Well he should've been more careful." I folded my arms irately and leaned on the headboard. "I could've died but he was too busy freaking out to know what to do."

"If you don't want the risk, don't sleep with a Saiyan. You could do what my mom did and go have surgery done to make it easier or you'll just have to suck it up and learn your limits. Oh, and Goku needs to learn how to control himself. It might've been possible if he hadn't been so aggressive."

"I'm not taking the chance," I said. "It isn't worth it."

The half-Saiyan laughed, now braiding my hair. "Don't kid yourself. It's always worth it. Goku, we're ready for you. It's time to talk."

Goku peered around the edge of the door nervously before stepping inside the room. I stood up next to Bulla with my back turned to him while he made the bed, trying to stay as angry as possible. He could've really hurt me! Now he wouldn't say anything because he was too worried about me yelling at him. I sat down stiffly next to Bulla again and he awkwardly sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed. He was seriously focused on twiddling his thumbs instead of looking at us.

I gave him a hide-melting glare. No wonder Chi-Chi was always mad at him—he'd probably broken a few of her bones when she wasn't paying attention. 'Sorry' didn't cut it. I'd never been in so much pain in my life and he acted like it was no big deal; that my body would get used to it after a while.

Bulla rolled her eyes and grabbed a pillow to hug. "You two are so dramatic. It's just sex. Marron, you should've known what you were getting yourself into and Goku… you already knew. You shouldn't have been so rough. Are you forgetting that Marron is one-hundred percent human?"

"I know," he said miserably. His black eyes raised just a bit, pitiful and sad. "I didn't mean to. It gets hard to control myself."

"Well you better learn how because we don't have the Dragon Balls to bring her back if something goes wrong. Anyway, that's not what I'm here to talk to you about. I need you to do something for me, Goku. It isn't going to be easy but if you say no, I'm going to have to tell everyone about your little affair."

Goku shrugged, picking at lint on the sheets. "Sure. What d'you want?"

She leaned forward with a maniacal grin that stretched her pretty mouth too far. "Kill Goten."

I shot her a horrified look and Goku's head snapped up, eyes wide with confusion. Bulla turned her head slightly and held up a lean index finger to point directly between Goku's eyes.

"You're the only one who can do it," she said. "Goten isn't very strong anymore but I know you have experience with snapping necks. I'm sick of looking at his smug face and I want him gone. All you have to do is corner him at The Ring, grab his scrawny throat and break it in half. Everyone will pretend to feel bad but no one really will because your son is complete garbage."

"The Ring?" Goku echoed, scratching his head. "Is that where he took Marron?"

"Yes, it is." Bulla moved closer, lowering her voice to a conspiring tone. She held his attention. "Do you really want to risk Goten taking her again? What if Android 18 finds out? What if… well, I don't want to be pessimistic but… you won't always be there. He could attack Marron when she's home alone and hurt her very badly. He could even get her pregnant, or he might sell her to other men."

I watched the fear spread across Goku's features, contracting his pupils and causing him to swallow loudly. He wasn't going to kill his own son because bratty Bulla told him to. I sighed and shook my head as Goku's eyes fell back down to his hands, the spot where he focused to think.

"Goku isn't going to murder Goten," I said. "He isn't going to lay a finger on him."

Bulla shifted in front of me, trying to block me out of the conversation. She reached forward to put one of her dainty pale hands on top of Goku's and I felt pangs of jealousy as he looked up at her for guidance. What was his problem? He hated violence, especially when it involved killing. He tried to avoid it at all costs; to let someone redeem themselves before they experienced permanent death.

"You know what's best for Marron better than anyone else." Bulla squeezed Goku's hand, searching his eyes with feigned sympathy. "Better than her own parents. She's yours, but she's also a frail little human. What do you think is best for your human? Can you really afford to let her run around in such a dangerous world with such dangerous people? Maybe you don't have to kill him, but I think it would be in your best interest to send a message. Just look at what he did to her hair."

"Being human doesn't make me property," I snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you people? Oh, sorry, you're above 'people.' You're Saiyans, so far the foulest race in the entire universe."

"Don't risk her safety," Bulla whispered as she touched Goku's cheek. "She doesn't understand how dangerous the world is. You can make it much better for her if you just let Goten know that Marron and her friends are off-limits. As her guardian, you have to make the hard decisions."

"I love her," he muttered in a hypnotized drawl. "She's mine."

"Yes, exactly. She's yours and you love her. Humans are so weak compared to us that they need constant protection. I know you wanted to hit him when you saw what he was going to do to her. You should. Show him that no one is allowed to touch your human except you."

Goku frowned, beginning to break free from Bulla's sickly sweet words. "But I don't want to hurt Goten. I was mad, sure, but I know how he is. We're a lot alike. He's just—"

Bulla forced him to look into her eyes. "He's _mean_. He pimps women out and hides behind chivalrous intentions that we all know he doesn't have. I think you beating him up will teach him some respect and change his vision of women. Do you want him to hurt Marron? He won't hesitate to suck her into his life of debauchery and violence and she'll stop caring about you. You'll be all alone."

Neither of them moved for a few minutes. Goku's black eyes drilled into hers, clearly terrified, until he reached up to pull her hands away from her face and set them back in her lap. He sat still for a moment then turned to me and smiled weakly. I tried my best to look serious and upset. Now he was silently apologizing to me for all the rude things Bulla was saying. Jeez, did he know how to talk?

Suddenly, he pressed two fingertips to his forehead without looking away from me. I blinked and he was gone, leaving behind nothing but the scent of pine trees.

Bulla was laughing. "God, he makes it too easy. He's so stupid." She looked at me but I was still staring at the empty spot where Goku had been sitting. "He'll get my revenge for me and I can keep my hands clean in this whole mess. Cheer up. When Goten tattles to his mommy, she'll divorce Goku before he can tell her he fucked a fifteen year old. Even my dad would've been a better lay."

My hands tightened into fists. She was making Goku do her dirty work. "He cares about me. You're playing on his feelings to make him do something he doesn't want to."

"Oh, don't try to chastise me. You just had sex with a sixty year old guy who is literally retarded. You're a freak. I know he looks really young and acts really young, but holy shit, you pretty much raped him." Bulla was cackling so hard she couldn't sit up straight. "You lost your virginity to _Goku_! Of all people! But now you have the strongest person in the universe wrapped around your finger. He's so stupid that he'll do anything you ask without a second thought."

The whites of my knuckles shone through my skin. "Shut up."

Bulla wiped tears away from her eyes, trying to get a grip on herself. "God, you're both fucked up. Goku promises to take care of his best friend's daughter and winds up leaving his wife for her. You become completely obsessed with him and turn into a total zombie when he tries to stay away from you. And you're only fifteen! What kind of sicko has sex with a high school girl?!"

Her laughter stopped. It was dark in the bedroom but I could see tears streaming down her face. I watched her hurriedly wipe them away on her sleeve as it dawned upon me.

Bulla knew all too well what kinds of sickos slept with teenage girls.

I felt terrible for getting angry at her. It was all a defense mechanism to hide the consuming pain she felt on a constant basis. She was jealous of my relationship with Goku. She hoped to have the same connection with an older man but he had burned her. I remembered all the weird looks she gave Goten and how she always seemed eager to please him. She supported Trunks, Pan, Goku and me because she wanted to hide her rage.

Revulsion twisted in my stomach as Bulla took out her cell phone to look busy. She wasn't a willing business partner with Goten. At some point, he forced her to join the team and he wanted to do the same thing to me. If it hadn't been for Goku becoming my guardian, he might've been able to. I was so shy and nervous around mom that I never would've mentioned it and forget telling dad.

The half-Saiyan glanced at me over her shoulder and angrily pulled out a cigarette when she noticed me staring. She lit it with a flick of her fingers. "What the hell are you looking at? Don't tell me you feel bad. I should've known better than to trust 'Uncle Goten' but I didn't. So here I am, ruined and trying to compensate for it by being a total bitch. Is that what you want to hear?"

"He… raped you?" I asked. The middle word stuck in my throat. Saying it hurt.

She inhaled her cigarette until smoke poured out of her nose. "Yeah, so? It was a while ago. I'm totally over it now so I'm just watching the romance blooming around me. Panny and Trunks, you and Goku; everyone is so goddamn happy I could throw up. I'm happy, too. I go shopping, tons of guys like me, and I'm probably the youngest entrepreneur you'll ever meet. Don't give me that sad look."

"Why don't you tell someone? Your dad would snap Goten's neck! Your brother would kick him out of Capsule Corp., you could have The Ring disbanded and…" I trailed off.

Oh.

Love makes you do stupid things.

Furious blue eyes burned holes in the wall as Bulla struggled not to look at me. I couldn't wrap my head around it. How could she love someone who put her through so much torment? Goten has seriously damaged Bulla to the point where she was incapable of anything but hate. But she still wanted to protect him from the repercussions of his actions. Goku was doing what she desperately wanted to do, but could not. She was crippled by her feelings for Goten.

Bulla's head snapped up and she doused her cigarette. "I have some bad news. Chi-Chi's on her way home and she'll be here within minutes. We need to get out of here, unless you're in the mood to explain the reek of sex and blood in this room."

I definitely wasn't. After I tightened Goku's training gi around myself, we both flew out the window toward the city so we could avoid Chi-Chi. As we gracefully skimmed some clouds, I looked down to see a red car zoom by on the road. There were two people in it: one with long, coal black hair and the other with carefully groomed, greyish hair. Yamcha was coming home with her again.


	24. 24

**A/N:** I'm sorry for being such a whiner, guys, but I'm sure other authors on here can sympathize. Thank you so much to everyone who constantly reviews. I seriously appreciate it. The second I see a review I'm inspired to write, like with this chapter. This story is nearly over-one or two more chapters left-and it's gonna have a happy ending. I'm going to return to a Goku/OC darkfic when this is through. Again, I'm really sorry for being a bitch but it gets frustrating. On another note, has anyone seen Wrath of the Dragon? The whole thing between Tapion and Bulma talking late at night has the cogs in my head turning...

Oh, and about Goku being like Lennie: I completely agree. They have a lot of strong parallels but I like it that way. Goku is portrayed as mostly perfect in the show with very few flaws, besides maybe his appetite. He has a heart of gold, cares deeply about others, and he's immensely powerful. I like the concept of him not understanding the full limits of his strength, especially after the episode where he accidentally hits poor Chi-Chi through a tree. I try to give him a solid flaw and that one works in most of my stories. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_24_

The situation wasn't any better at the Briefs household.

Bulla and I walked inside only for her to yank me down to the floor when a chair nearly knocked my head off. There was a lot of yelling and Bulla blindly led me across the room to the kitchen, where she pushed me in a chair and sighed heavily. I carefully peeked out from underneath my hands to see Gohan squaring off with Trunks, who was bleeding profusely from a cut lip. He had a black eye and a morose expression on his face as if he had no will to live anymore.

Gohan cracked his neck and punched Trunks so quickly that I only saw him fly across the room and collide with the wall. They were fighting again a few seconds later, lost to my eyes in a flurry of fists. Bulla didn't seem very surprised—she was casually scrolling through Facebook on her phone while the two men beat the hell out of each other. I squinted at the fight to see if I was missing something; if this was all just a game, but it seemed pretty serious. This kind of thing must've been considered normal.

Across the room, the rest of the group was sitting with stony faces. Bulma was shaking her head while Vegeta looked on at the fight with a clenched jaw. Beside them sat Videl and Pan, holding hands while Pan appeared to be crying into her mother's shoulder. I looked to Bulla for a bit of context but she was texting people and didn't seem interested in helping me out. What the hell was going on?

"Can't you two take this outside?" Bulma asked irately. "You're going to destroy Capsule Corp. and then Trunks and Goten won't have a job to come back to."

Gohan paused in the middle of punching Trunks in the face with an outraged gleam in his eyes. His own face was miraculously unharmed, meaning this was a one-sided fight. "I don't know, Bulma. Do you think your son could've stayed away from my fifteen year old daughter?"

Vegeta rose to his feet in a flash and his chair clattered to the ground. "This is nonsense! Your daughter is practically a woman! She can become my son's mate if she wishes. The Saiyan bloodline will become even stronger through the union of my blood with Kakarot's."

"I highly doubt dad would approve of this," Gohan hissed, gesturing to Pan and Trunks.

"You never know," Bulla said.

All of them turned to look at us. I was watching the fight rapturously and felt a little stupid under their intense gazes, so I dropped my eyes to examine the table. Bulla was busy on her phone, completely ignoring how she had titled the argument towards us. I heard something drop on the floor with a low thump and Trunks groaned in pain as feet moved across the hardwood floors toward us. The chair beside me squeaked and I could feel prickling heat near my leg.

"You're an enabler, Bulla," Gohan said. "You've been pushing Pan to…" He coughed uncomfortably before continuing. "I thought it was a joke but you were serious. Why do you think this is okay? Pan is way too young to be with someone your brother's age. There's no way I can allow this."

"Oh, don't blame her," Bulma said offhandedly. "Vegeta's right. The two of them grew up together. You know Trunks isn't some riff-raff off the street. He owns his own company for God's sake. Relax and let lovers love, Gohan."

"Age makes a huge difference in whether or not a relationship will work. There's ten years between Trunks and Pan. Maybe in a few years when she's out of high school I would approve, but not now." Gohan ran a hand through his thick hair. He looked awfully tired. "I mean, that's like Goten going after Bulla. It doesn't make any sense and I'm not allowing it."

Bulla looked at me pointedly. "See? This is why it's better to keep your mouth shut."

The argument resumed around us but Gohan didn't leave his seat beside me. He was probably trying to resist the urge to kill Trunks. I silently stared at the table while everyone bickered about how right or wrong their relationship was. Everyone seemed to be fine with it except Gohan, who was vehemently against Pan having any boyfriend until she graduated high school. She stopped crying after a while, sniffling pitifully while Bulma wiped the blood off Trunks's face.

It was sort of a look into what would happen if Goku and I decided to go public with our relationship. Our families would fight, there would be punches thrown, and in the end, everyone would hurt. I understood why Bulla kept so many things to herself. When you lived with a bunch of Saiyans, emotions were constantly running high. They would all go ballistic if they knew what happened to her.

I dropped my head on the table with a heavy sigh. There was so much drama with these people. Why couldn't they get it together and act normal? Bulma was right. Gohan knew Trunks from a young age and also knew he wasn't the kind of guy who would ditch Pan for no reason. It had taken a long time for him to accept his feelings and start dating her. They should be encouraging, not—

The front door suddenly burst open, slamming against the wall with a loud crash. My head snapped up to see the dreaded Chi-Chi walking inside with Yamcha trailing behind, hands in his pockets. She put her hands on her hips, commanding attention that everyone automatically gave her. I tried to shrink behind Gohan and fuse with the background like a chameleon. Oh god, oh god, she was going to kill me.

Bulla started laughing. "Are those your clothes?"

I heard them fall to the floor and the scrape of Chi-Chi's shoe as she kicked them. Without looking up, I could tell everyone was staring at me, wanting an explanation.

"These were in my _destroyed _bedroom!" Chi-Chi screeched. "They're much too conservative to be Bulla's and I know Marron was coming to live with us. You know, I didn't want her to but Goku kept pushing because Krillin asked nicely. Little did I know what he actually…" She stopped and screamed even louder. "ARE YOU WEARING MY HUSBAND'S CLOTHES?!"

"Will you relax?!" Bulla said. She put her phone down and folded her arms exactly like Vegeta. They were eerily similar. "No one wants to listen to your endless bitching."

Bulma gasped. "Bulla! Do not talk to Chi-Chi that way!"

Vegeta snickered until his wife smacked him in the arm.

Gohan turned and look me up and down, seeming to notice for the first time what I was wearing. "I guess she is. But I want to resolve things with Trunks and Pan before we open that can of worms."

Chi-Chi was across the room in an instant. She grabbed Gohan's face in one of her bony hands and forced him to look at her, drawing out a level of fear I had never seen in a grown man. He swallowed hard and nodded while she chewed him out for interrupting her. I risked a peek from under my eyelids to see that Videl was scowling deeply at her mother-in-law, obviously unhappy with how her husband was being treated. I couldn't say I blamed her.

Then Chi-Chi turned to me.

She reached across the counter to grab my wrist and pinned it down. Her eyes were ablaze with unbridled fury. "Did you have a good time, Marron? Do you feel guilty about what you've done or do you just not care? We've all been bending over backwards to make you feel comfortable and you do _this_? I suppose when you leave a sub-human to raise children, nothing good can come of it."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to defend myself. I sat there dumbly as she cocked her hand back to slap me. I guess I deserved it. I closed my eyes.

The air whistled through her fingers and abruptly stopped. There was a warm presence behind me, and I felt a big hand grip my bicep. Chi-Chi made an angry choking sound and I curiously my eyes open. The first thing I saw was Bulma trying to hide a grin across the room.

"Why don't you tell us who here is sub-human?"

Mom walked out from behind the counter, dangling Goten's limp body by the collar of his shirt from her index finger. She carelessly threw him to the floor and he moaned very lightly in pain—there was blood all over his suit. I felt a second hand on my other bicep as mom circled around to face Chi-Chi with a hand on her hip. She wasn't showing any emotion. It was absolutely terrifying.

Chi-Chi immediately knelt down to check on her son and glared up at mom. "Your daughter's clothes were in my bedroom. I know she was there with my husband and I was trying to figure out why."

"She ran away into the rain," Goku said. He wasn't nearly as meek as he usually was around his wife. "I couldn't let her sit around in wet clothes so I gave her mine. But I think Goten can explain what happened much better than any of us. After all, he's at the center of everything."

"Amen," Bulla muttered, popping grapes in her mouth.

"Goten wouldn't hurt a fly," Chi-Chi said. "Goku, did you allow the Android to do this? He looks terrible! He'll need a senzu bean or he'll be in the hospital for weeks."

"No, I didn't let her. She had already done most of the work, but I helped. I have to tell you, it felt really good pummeling him. He needed it." Goku tightened his grip on me, kneading his fingers into my arm. "No senzu beans. Goten is going to pay for what he's done. 18 and I had a long talk about it and decided that was the best route to go."

Gohan turned in his chair to look up at his father. "This isn't like you, dad. What could Goten have possibly done to deserve this?"

Bulla sarcastically raised her hand, waving it back and forth in the air to catch everyone's attention. "Ooo, let me tell you! It's a great story!"

"No," Goten groaned from the floor, "please don't."

The words had been waiting to burst out of Bulla for a long time. There was no way she'd give up the chance if Goten was already blacklisted by so many people. I sat quietly while she relayed the events of the past year, beginning with Goten luring her back to his house. It wasn't easy to hear and Vegeta's eyes were bloodshot from rage at the end but I could tell Bulla was feeling better as the confessions poured out of her. The dam had broken and the truth needed to be told.

Bulma had to hold Vegeta back and Pan left her mother's side to console Trunks as he stared in horror at his coworker. Bulla told them about The Ring and how Goten dragged her into the business venture. She told them about his plans for me and how they were foiled by Goku's involvement in my life. I waited calmly for her to tie it all back to my relationship with him but it was neatly avoided.

When Bulla finished, tears were streaming down her face. Her mother opened her arms and I watched my friend hurry across the room to hug both of her parents, laughing when Vegeta continued glaring daggers at Goten over her arm. I was happy for them. I hoped Bulla could move on and act like a normal teenager instead of having to be caught up in so much craziness. We all deserved that kind of stability.

Mom nodded at Goku tersely. "I believe you have something to say. Better to get it out now than wait so everyone can know. Besides, I'd like to embarrass the witch for what she's said."

Gohan went back to sit with his wife and daughter so Goku took a seat next to me. He looked to my mother once again and she rolled her eyes, but was actually smiling a bit. I was completely terrified. What had they talked about? Did she know? Was she gonna kill him?

Goku took one of my small hands in his and leveled his eyes with Chi-Chi, who was still cradling Goten on the floor despite everything she had just heard. I noticed Yamcha was strangely absent.

"Marron and I… well… well y'see, it's sort of a funny story…" Goku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and I realized with dread that he was about to spill the beans. "We um… we were together so much while Chi was with Yamcha all the time painting but they weren't really painting but I didn't want to believe that and it took a while for me to understand and be confident enough to—"

"They're in love," mom interrupted. She cast him a mildly annoyed look. "And they're getting married."


	25. 25

**A/N:** Thank you. Thank you so much. You guys are the best. The mobile site is awful for reviewing; I can agree with that! This story is going to have such a perfect, sweet ending that you might throw up. But I like happy stories every once in a while. The next chapter should be the ending but I might go off on a tangent again. :)

OH. **For the next story, it will either center around Chi-Chi or an OC.** I'm not sure which I want to do and you guys seem pretty torn, so let me know in a review what you'd like to see. I can go either route. Goku is going to be much younger; probably 20, but there won't be any Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulla, Marron, etc. Vegeta, Raditz, Turles, Tarble, and a ton of other Saiyans will be in it. It will take place in modern day. Chi-Chi isn't going to be a massive bitch if you pick her, though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_25_

Everyone started shouting at once, leaving me staring blankly at Goku's slightly terrified face. He awkwardly pulled our hands off the table as Gohan leapt to his feet and pointed an accusatory finger, literally shaking with anger. They were all so mad that none of them were even sentient anymore: Videl was hiding her face in her hands, Vegeta lost control of his temper and turned Super Saiyan, and Bulla was sitting on the ground next to Bulma's feet while she yelled at Goku.

Married? Since when were we getting _married_?! I never agreed to that. I didn't even know he considered us to be in a relationship. Had he proposed to me somewhere down the line? Maybe I forgot. He could've done it during our first time or when I was going unconscious during the rain storm. I thought I paid a lot of attention to Goku but those words had somehow slipped by me.

Chi-Chi was cradling Goten in slack-jawed shock. She couldn't even move. I wanted to melt into a puddle and slither to the floor to die. The rage was spreading between everyone quickly—Pan was glaring at her grandfather in revulsion while Trunks's hair flickered gold. Soon Capsule Corp. really would be destroyed. Vegeta knocked over a chair and advanced toward Goku and me but mom stepped in his path with her hands still firmly planted on her hips.

"Sit down, you impetuous fool!" she bellowed.

Vegeta snarled and tried to push her aside but she blasted him back with a buffet of energy, literally forcing him into his chair. Mom tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked round the room as everyone slowly quieted down from the initial outburst. I was still staring into space, barely breathing.

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "Context would be lovely."

Gohan pushed up his sleeves and snorted disdainfully. He steepled his fingers, glaring at his father over the tip. "Context? What for? We all know what's going on here. Dad did something stupid to hurt mom's feelings yet again. You all need to learn how to keep your hands off high school girls. Honestly, can I trust my daughter with any of you?"

"Quiet!" mom hissed. "My bloodthirst has not been sated by your brother. If you don't want to be on the bad end of a very angry 'sub-human,' I suggest you keep your mouth closed."

The room was quiet again. Goku's ears were turning red with embarrassment and he couldn't even meet my mother's eyes when she turned and looked at him expectantly. Her cold gaze shifted to me and I hid my face in Goku's arm without thinking. It was second nature now. All the demanding eyes on us were too much to bear. They could figure everything out from guessing, right?

Mom muttered to herself and gestured at Goku. "Well, since he's become oddly shy, I'll tell all of you what's going on. Firstly, to set the 'context' you all so desperately need, she—" Mom pointed at Chi-Chi, who looked like she'd turned to stone— "has been prancing around with that other human. The strange one who seems to get in the way without even trying. Yamcha?

"This was going on for a long time. Marron found out and encouraged Goku to stand up for himself, which he's still afraid to do. My daughter was lonely and found a certain degree of comfort in Goku so one thing ultimately led to another, as it always does. And, because he has taken from her that which can never be replaced, I have demanded he pay the price. They will be married.

"It is for Marron's happiness and protection." Mom folded her arms, walking slowly back and forth in front of the group. "It is not up for discussion. None of you have done your part in protecting my daughter. She has thusfar been attacked, bullied, and run away twice. I will commit to what must be done to ensure her eternal comfort, no matter what that costs any of you."

My whole body was shaking. Mom was forcing me to get married? Why? I mean, I understood her reasoning but it wasn't really fair. I hadn't even graduated high school yet. How did I know Goku was the person I was supposed to marry? He was still technically with Chi-Chi so it wasn't even legal yet. Come to think of it, I couldn't legally get married until I was at least sixteen. Right?

Goku was squeezing my thigh, eyes riveted on the countertop. "I… I just wanted to say that… well… Marron has shown me a lot in this short time." He swallowed, unable to look everyone in the eyes. "She's taught me to consider my own happiness and… um… she listens to me and understands what I say instead of thinking I'm just being silly. And she doesn't yell.

"I know you're unhappy, Chi-Chi. I don't want that. I'm unhappy, too, so I'm uh…" He scratched his head and turned his confused obsidian eyes to me. My heart leapt. He looked to me for answers now.

I smiled, tears brimming in my eyes. He wasn't going to be able to finish. He'd said all he could. It was just something else we needed to work on. His feelings had been repressed for so long that he couldn't draw them from a common spring as everyone else did. It was exciting trying to read him. I liked finding the emotion and pulling it out for him; helping him express himself the way everyone else did.

Then Goku's eyebrows drew together and he smiled confidently. He turned back to face all of them, proudly setting my hand on the table with his. "I'm learning to find my own happiness. It's sort of scary and I'm lost sometimes, but Marron puts me back on the right path. She encourages me. She wants me to feel things and tell her about them instead of putting on an act. It's weird when your torn open like that. You don't know if you can trust someone that much after learning what evil exists in the world.

"But I'm learning. It's gonna take a long time. A lot of you won't want to support us but I need to think of my own needs just this once. I've been putting other people first for so long that I've been ignoring myself. Chi-Chi isn't happy. That's okay. Like I said, I wish her nothing but the best. I just hope that all of you can come to understand that Marron and I deserve happiness, too."

And at that moment, I realized I wouldn't mind spending forever trying to figure him out.

No one said anything for a few minutes as Goku's words sank in. I felt surer of myself thanks to Goku's speech and could look up at my mother, who was smiling ever so slightly. It was a win-win for her. There was an obvious and painful age difference but Goku would be able to protect me from whatever harm came to Earth. He was invincible. Coincidentally, he was passionately loyal to the point of willingly taking demoralizing abuse for years on end. He wasn't going to leave me for the next best thing.

Gohan hung his head in his hands and Videl rubbed his back in slow circles. Vegeta had calmed down quite a bit but refused to look at his rival, opting instead to focus on his daughter, who was grinning. Bulma popped out a cigarette and lit it while she slowly shook her head.

Pan looked around the room angrily, then hopped to her feet. "Hey! Are all of you kidding me?! Grandpa is happy for the first time in forever and you're all blowing him off!" She pointed at Goku and I, impassioned by our similar circumstances. "I'm not going to lie and say it isn't a weird pairing but Marron didn't just fall of the turnip truck. I bet she knows grandpa better than any of you jerks.

"He's saved all of your sorry butts so many times we've all lost count. Vegeta! You always get in the way and makes things harder! He could've killed you when you came to Earth with that Nappa guy but he spared you because he saw goodness in your heart. Bulma! You two have been friends for years. How can you shake off grandpa finally telling you how he feels? He never does that. You should be encouraging him, not making him feel worse.

"Daddy! Where do I even begin?" Pan sounded a lot like Chi-Chi when she yelled. I moved closer to Goku's arm, terrified. "He's your father. When you were too busy messing around to kill Cell, grandpa willingly sacrificed himself to give you a second chance. He threw himself in front of ki blasts all the time so you wouldn't get hurt. He taught you how to be a warrior and tried his best to be there for you.

"Gosh, all of you need to get your heads out of your behinds. Be happy for grandpa. He and grandma never got along that well. So what? That's just how fate played things out. I didn't expect to fall in love with Trunks but y'know, there's nothing I can do about it now. So everyone needs to set aside their dumb opinions and celebrate the fact that so many things have been resolved today."

Again, there was an agonizing silence. Goku was growing nervous. He fidgeted with the edge of my shirt, desperate to get out of the room and go home. I waited to see if Pan's words would have any effect on everyone and maybe make things easier. It wouldn't be a smooth transition by any means but I didn't want to split our circle of friends down the middle.

"I'm happy for him," Bulma said to break the quiet. "But like you said, it isn't exactly normal. I think we all need time to get used to the idea. Can't say I'm surprised about Chi-Chi. Is she even breathing?"

"I should hope not. Treacherous wretch." Vegeta's calculating eyes burrowed into me, searching for any signs of weakness. "Perhaps you can keep this one around longer, Kakarot."

"Neither of us can say anything," Trunks said, speaking up for the first time. He winked at Pan and she smiled back at him. "We're all getting older now. We're going to have to deal with major changes like this so it's better that we face them head on instead of avoiding the problem."

"That would make me a hypocrite as well," Videl sighed. "You've grown up so much, Pan. I'm proud." She elbowed her husband in the ribs and he shrugged morosely.

Mom's eyes scoured the room for any signs of dissention but everyone seemed to be at least halfway on board, which meant she could move things along. She turned back to face Goku and I, a small smile touching the corners of her mouth. Was she actually happy about us being together? That didn't seem right. She wanted to punish me for acting so dumb over the past month.

I waited for her to scream and yell, but she walked around the edge of the counter and yanked me out of my chair into her arms, crushing me in a peculiar sort of hug. Goku giggled as I gasped for air, tears pricking my eyes. She could break me in half but I wouldn't have minded. I was getting a rare embrace.

Mom set me back down and brushed off my shoulders as she blinked rapidly. "I suppose it's time for me to go. I'll be back in a few months to help you plan for the wedding. Goku's divorce needs to go through before anything can move ahead. So… stay safe, Marron. I've learned that what's best for you isn't always what's best for me. Your fiancé and I had a good, long talk while we pounded on Goten. But don't think being married means you don't have to go to school."

Me, married. To _Goku_. If someone told me how things would pan out, I would've died laughing before I could've watched everything unfold. All of my friends would be dating different guys, trying to find the right one, and I'd be going home every night to make dinner with my husband. I'd be set apart from the other girls. Mom was crafty enough to mesh my punishment and reward into one event.

"I'll take good care of her," Goku said. "No matter what."

"I know." Mom held me at arms' length, taking in my appearance. "You should probably go back to the house and pick up your things. We don't want you in that shirt all day."

I rubbed my eyes. "I'm gonna tomorrow. I'm so tired. All I want to do is go home and sleep. Thank you, mom. I'm happy you understand."

"Your father and I will be back home," she said. "I think being in a familiar place will help him feel more relaxed. You're welcome to visit anytime, which won't be hard when you have instant transmission at your disposal. I'm not sure if he should go to the wedding but we'll see about that when the time—"

"There's no need for anyone to leave."

We turned to see a tall man with a white turban wrapped around his head cradling a bundle in his arms. He had green skin and pointy ears—this was Piccolo, the Namekian dad talked about sometimes. Goku grinned excitedly, waving to his friend while the others all appeared equally happy to see him. Piccolo carefully shut the door behind himself and eyed Chi-Chi draped over Goten on the floor.

"Don't tell me anything," Piccolo said, gazing around the room. "I heard it already. Dende and I have been busy for a long time now trying to sort out all this nonsense for you. Now you can all use Shenron as a crutch like you did in the past."

"Um… the Dragon Balls disappeared a long time ago," Goku said sheepishly.

"Trust me, we've looked," Gohan added. "They'd be great to have right now."

Piccolo rolled his eyes and knelt down on the floor, untying the bag he was carrying. All of us leaned forward with mutual awe as seven gleaming orange orbs clinked together, rolling quietly across the hardwood floor. The comfortable chatter that started up died out as we all started to realize what this meant. The Dragon Balls were back. We were all invincible again.

"Dende was able to destroy the old set," Piccolo said. "We tried to find them but realize it wasn't gonna happen after a few years of searching. Shenron is the same. He can grant three wishes and I'm sure he's just dying to see all of you standing below him again begging for help."

Mom crouched down to pick up the One Star Ball and held it with tears in her eyes. I knew exactly what she was thinking. We could use them to wish dad's illness away. Heck, she'd probably make him immortal after everything we'd been through. Fear coursed through my veins as everyone scooped up various Dragon Balls, disbelievingly making sure they were real. Would it change things between Goku and I? Mom and dad and I could all be happy now. I didn't need to go away.

The Four Star Ball seemed to find its way to Goku and he admired it while Gohan leapt to his feet to hug Piccolo, making the Namekian grunt in distaste. Bulma tossed the Two Star Ball up in the air and turned her gaze to mom, who was still staring at her own Dragon Ball in shock. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen them. Sometimes I wondered if they were a figment of our imagination.

"I think we all know who gets first wish," Bulma said. "It'd be nice to have baldy hanging out with us again. After that, it's all up to you guys."

Everyone laughed and Goku pulled me back into my chair, casually curling his arm around my waist. He set the Four Star Ball in front of us and soon everyone was adding their own to the group. They flickered and the weak daylight outside grew darker. I watched the orange glow reflect off my mother's tear-streaked cheeks and hoped her dream wouldn't become my nightmare.


	26. 26

**A/N:** And the finale! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Be sure to check on my new story, "Project Oozaru."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Spectre**

_26_

Clouds gathered around Capsule Corp., shrouding the entire city in darkness as the Dragon Balls pulsated in unison, casting an orange glow on everyone's faces. This was it. Mom had picked up dad from the hospital and was holding his shoulders a Goku stepped back from the gathered Balls to put his arm around me, completely ignoring Chi-Chi's still horrified expression. Goten had come to consciousness now and stared blankly at the ground as his brother summoned Shenron.

The Dragon Balls exploded with light and a long twisting figure spiraled out of them into the black sky, causing Bulma to start crying happily. None of us thought we'd ever see Shenron again after the Balls went missing so many years ago. The Radar couldn't even detect them. Luckily, Piccolo and Dende never gave up hope and succeeded in creating a new set so irreparable things could be reversed.

Goku smiled down at me. "I was thinking I could wish to be your age again. Maybe Krillin won't be as upset and everyone will feel a bit better about all of this."

"No," I said flatly. "Changing your physical body won't make it any better. You still have the same memories and thoughts and honestly, you could pass for being in your mid-twenties. We're going to have to steel ourselves and face dad as is."

"Aww man." Goku scratched the back of his head, frowning. "I guess you're right. I don't think he'll be very happy with us, though. He might feel better if I let him hit me a few times."

I laughed as the Eternal Dragon came to rest in a corkscrew pattern amongst the clouds, bright red eyes scanning the group for a wisher. His scales were a beautiful deep shade of emerald that refracted light back in all the colors of the rainbow. It set a better background for wish-making—Shenron truly looked like something out of legend as he flexed his long talons expectantly.

Mixed fear and excitement coursed through me as mom stepped forward. Dad would regain his health and perhaps the memories of what mom had been telling him. He'd turn around and see his best friend with an arm around his daughter's waist, which would probably make him angry enough to bring back the brain damage permanently. I nervously bit my nails until Goku pulled my wrist away and held it firmly at my side. He was right. I needed to calm down.

"What is your wish?" Shenron boomed. Straight to the point as always.

Mom turned to gesture at dad and cleared her throat. "I wish for my husband's sickness to be taken away, and that he regain all memories of the past that he lost."

There was a pause. We all waited with bated breath for Shenron's decision. Surely he could grant a simple wish like fixing a human's memory? He'd rebuilt entire planets and resurrected the dead on numerous occasions. Goku threaded his fingers through mine and squeezed gently.

"It shall be done," Shenron said.

Everyone started cheering as the dragon's red eyes glowed brightly, fixated on my father. Dad looked up in confusion at the shining orbs and mom wiped tears away from her eyes. I looked up at Goku to see him hurriedly rubbing at his eyes, so I carefully hugged him around the waist. It was okay to cry. Dad was going to be back to normal and all of us could carry on with our lives. Everyone would be happy again.

Shenron vanished a few moments later and the Dragon Balls rose into the sky, scattering across the globe once again. The sky began to clear up as mom knelt down in front of dad and held his shoulders. Goku and I were standing behind him so I couldn't see his face but from the way mom suddenly embraced him, I imagined he was crying. I waited with growing fear for him to turn around and see us.

It was a slow process, though. People began carefully coming forward to greet dad and they were all chattering excitedly about how he was healed and how wonderful Shenron was. He leaned up on his tiptoes to look over everyone, probably scanning the crowd for me, but began to give up. My hand shook in Goku's and he massaged the top of my palm with his thumb, murmuring for me to relax.

Mom smiled at him, still kneeling on the ground, and slowly turned him around to face us.

Goku went stiff as a rod under dad's curious grey eyes. He looked at me first and grinned widely but his gaze didn't linger for very long. It gradually roamed down my arm to my hand, which was still tightly clutched in Goku's. Dad's brow furrowed in confusion and he looked up to his friend for an explanation. He still seemed happy so he must have not put the pieces together yet.

"We're glad you're back, daddy," I said. "But we have something to tell you."

I had a feeling Goku's terrified facial expression gave us away. Dad's already flimsy smile morphed into an angry scowl and he pushed up the sleeves of his shirt, though mom easily held him back. Bulla was standing between her parents behind him with a smug smile on her face.

"What did you do?" dad hissed, glaring at Goku.

"I… I… we…" Goku stuttered.

"I told you to take care of her, not…" Dad closed his eyes as the rage built in him. "I regain my memories just to see you holding hands with my fifteen year old daughter."

"I-It just s-s-sort of hap… happened. I wasn't after her or an-anything." Goku pressed closer to me like he was seeking protection from dad's wrath. He fingered the hem of my shirt.

Dad whirled around to face everyone else. "Why didn't any of you do anything about this?! I hoped bringing Marron here would give her a bit more safety than the last place we lived but apparently I was wrong. If your mother wasn't so busy taking care of me she would've—"

"Krillin, I gave them my blessing," mom said.

Everything fell into silence. Goku's heart was beating so hard I could feel it through his chest as he slowly sidled behind me to hide from dad. Poor guy. He could face invaders from outer space but conflicts with people he cared about scared him beyond belief. Dad stared at mom unblinkingly for a while and she didn't back down or explain herself. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

I stepped forward and Goku was right behind me, afraid of being left behind. "Daddy, I know this is hard for you. We were together a lot and talked about some things that made us realize we had a lot in common. I pressured Goku into it. I told him to think of his own happiness for once and he equated that with me in the end. I'm sure you'd understand if you knew the circumstances."

"Under what circumstances would a middle-aged man fall in love with a teenager? I'm pretty sure I know and they aren't good intentions. I've known Goku my entire life and this is just another passing fancy for him. He has an attention span and mind like a little kid. He doesn't understand the implications of what he's doing and even if he did, he wouldn't care. I forbid this, regardless of what your mother decided to believe. There is absolutely no way I'm letting this happen."

"I already granted Goku legal guardianship of her," mom said offhandedly. "He can marry her if he wants to and neither of us can do anything about it. I was worried about Marron and decided she would be happier living amongst humans rather than watching you slowly fading away."

A vein bulged in dad's forehead. "You WHAT?! How could you do that?! You just gave our daughter away like that because I was sick? Doesn't Marron mean anything to you? Were you going to hand her over to whatever guy came for her first? She needs to finish high school, not get _married_. I'll go to whatever court I have to and make sure this doesn't happen."

Mom eyed him coldly. He had his warm welcome back so she went back to business. "Are you questioning my authority as a parent? I care enough about our daughter to know when I am no longer fit to support her. I was in the hospital with you on a constant basis, waiting for you to remember even the tiniest details, while poor Marron sat at home alone. Goku was never pursuing her in the way you've convinced yourself he was. We had a long discussion while beating his youngest son.

"Admittedly, Marron is very young. But Goku's age is only scarcely reflected on the outside and completely absent in his mental and emotional capacities. He's so loyal he's almost masochistic and he would be more than happy to facilitate Marron continuing her education. Love happens. It's messy at times and doesn't always seem to flourish between the right people, but it should still be tended to and cultivated like any other romance. My decision stands. They will marry."

"Why are you so hell-bent on them getting married?" Dad asked. He had significantly calmed down after mom's speech and the vein in his forehead disappeared. "Can't that wait until she's older?"

"I was intending on leaving the area with you until Piccolo returned with the Dragon Balls." Mom eyed Goku and I but shrugged indifferently. "I wanted her to have ties to someone before I was gone and I know I can trust him to take care of her. However, in light of recent events, I suppose it could wait. He still has divorce proceedings to go through."

That was fine with me. Fifteen was way too young to be married anyway. Goku stepped out from behind me with a relieved sigh and tried to ignore Chi-Chi staring at him. I found it a bit difficult, too. But things would be better this way. I could live at home with mom and dad like a normal teenager and still see Goku after school and on weekends. I'd prefer that to losing my entire family.

Mom puckered her lips in thought. "But there _is _the issue of Goku taking Marron's virginity. That was another reason why I pushed him to—"

Goku quickly pushed me out of the way as dad flew across the space between us and tackled him to the grass. I scrambled to my feet when dad started mercilessly punching Goku left and right across the face but mom put a hand on my arm and shook her head. Vegeta powered up to his gold aura and stepped forward with an angry growl but Bulma likewise blocked him from helping. It was silent as dad repeatedly punched his friend, saying everything he needed to with each impact.

A few minutes later, dad stopped. He straddled Goku as he caught his breath then laughed. Goku reached up to wipe the blood from his mouth and winced in pain.

"You still hit like a girl," Goku said.

They both started laughing and dad got up to help Goku to his feet. Thankfully the damage was minimal—some cuts and blood but no significant bruising. Mom wrapped her arm around me and smiled as Goku scooped dad up off the ground in a hug.

"I think this is better than your father believes," she said. "In time, he'll understand."

The group converged. Everyone was smiling and telling stories. Trunks approached dad with Pan and dad hugged her, too. Vegeta punched Goku in the arm for good measure while Bulma examined the lacerations of his face and offered him a capsule. Gohan stared at his daughter as she giggled and listened to dad with Trunks's arm around her waist. Videl tried her best to comfort him.

I looked up at Goku's beaming face and he turned his sparkling black eyes to me. We both smiled and he winked at me over the heads of our friends. In time, we would be accepted. I didn't care. I was willing to wait forever.


End file.
